


Jonas Dearden Investigations

by Lyco



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU Fun!, F/F, F/M, Gen, Oliver goes by Jonas Dearden, Premonitions, Private Investigations firm!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 56,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: After a premonition of a dark future the night before his return to Lian Yu from Russia disturbs his sleep, Oliver Queen sets out to discover if a key element of the vision is true. Upon learning it is, he vows to never again pick up the bow, instead opening a P.I. firm in Central City where he hires on newly-minted CSI, Barry Allen, and newcomer to Central City, Kara Danvers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Flash, or Supergirl. As some of you know, this was originally a fic of Arlyss' that he started but decided to pass on to someone (me being that someone) else for reasons you all already know. Or should know if you read his A/N. I've been given permission to write this as I see fit so the first two chapters for the most part are largely un-touched. Also, Aliens do exist on this Earth and thanks to Superman (Supergirl show version) and Wonder Woman (film version) they have been largely accepted and the like on Earth. Black Lightning also operated for a time as well until retiring. Anyways, on with the show!**

**Jonas Dearden Investigations**

**(Originally By Arlyss Maligue)**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_"It's simple, Oliver, your son's life, or the life of everyone else you care about," a thin faced man said, running his hand through a young boy's hair. Oliver pleaded with the man, eventually being forced to trick the man into releasing the boy. Then the man pulled a gun, and told Oliver that it was good he and the boy would have one another, because it'd be lonely for the both of them. Then he put it to his temple and pulled the trigger. Oliver, holding the boy close, could only watch in horror as the island was ripped apart by explosions._

Oliver Queen shot awake, gasping, and sat in the bed he had been given for the night for a moment, breathing heavily and running his hand through his tangled hair, thinking of what he'd just seen. He had seen himself, in a more advanced version of the uniform Talia had created for him, confronting a man who was like a dark mirror to him; how he knew that, he wasn't sure, just like he wasn't sure how he knew the boy was named William Clayton, that he was his son. The man who was his dark mirror had given him a choice; he thought he'd beaten him by tricking him, but the other man had had one last trick up his sleeve. Oliver could still feel the horror that had gripped him when he saw the island explode in the dream, knowing everyone he cared about, his family and friends were on that island.

Oliver slipped off the bed, kneeling beside it and pulling out his trunk. He opened it and looked at the uniform, at the List his father had crafted. Was that dream what this would lead to? Everyone he loved, family or friend, dead on the island that had become like a mental prison to him, all save a boy that he never knew existed? Did William Clayton even exist? Had Samantha lied to him? Or was this some kind of subconscious element, latching onto the aborted child and giving it a name tied to his skill with archery? Oliver closed his eyes, shutting the crate and shoving it back under the bed. He turned and leaned against the mattress, closing his eyes.

He needed to find out if Samantha Clayton had a son, and if that son was named William. If that was the case, then maybe this wasn't just a random nightmare. Maybe he was getting a glimpse of what would happen if he continued down this path. Unfortunately, either way, he would need to forego his initial plan of going to Lian Yu. Well, Anatoli would be happy, at least; he'd been against the idea since the beginning, 'crazy' being the nicest thing he said about it.

*DC*

So, it was true: Samantha Clayton had a son, and that son was named William. Oliver had used his skills to break into Samantha's home and find a ballcap with the boy's hair in it. He had sent those to a lab Anatoli had suggested he use, and was waiting for the results while considering what his next move should be, especially if the boy was his son. If that was the case, he knew he could never put the hood back on, pick up the bow, or anything that would lead to the event he'd seen in his dream. It had been so vivid, so real, and Oliver had located a number for John Constantine. He had talked to the man, who told him it sounded like a premonition, and it could have been triggered by his decision to return to Lian Yu. Thanks to his previous encounter with Constantine and the events that followed with Shadowspire, Oliver wasn't as close-minded to the idea of receiving a premonition or even Aliens like he used to be.

Oliver had a particular set of skills, not ones conducive to most careers. The only one close (besides becoming an agent of A.R.G.U.S. or something of the like again) was being a cop, but that had far too many rules; Oliver knew better than anyone how the powerful and corrupt used the system against others. Then he remembered an old show that Laurel and Sara had both loved, about a vampire who opened a private investigation office or something in Los Angeles. He was kind of fuzzy on the details since he hadn't really paid attention to all of that. But P.I.'s were known to 'break the rules' often enough, and his skills could be put to good use there. Of course, he needed a background. . . which meant calling in a favor from someone he despised for making him think that going through all that crap on the island with Shadowspire would pull him out of the darkness. He'd set up shop here in Central City; that way, he had the chance to find a way to build a relationship with this son he never knew about. If William was his son, Oliver knew why Samantha had lied to him: his mother.

*DC*

This was definitely a first for him, living under a new name altogether. Even when working for A.R.G.U.S. he had gone as Oliver Queen or simply been a non-entity. But Jonas Dearden, as he was now known, had to admit that there was something. . . freeing about giving up the identity of Oliver Queen. Being Oliver Queen, there were expectations, preconceptions, and it all had forced him to take the rebellious youth path to begin with. But there were no expectations or preconceptions for Jonas Dearden, a recently-discharged government agent (who's former employers and operations were classified) turned private investigator.

Jonas had put out a help wanted ad on Craigslist for both a receptionist and someone who could handle the science side of things (he didn't think he would get any bites on the latter, but if he did he wouldn't have to outsource anything) and also put out adverts regarding his business. He was setting up the main part of his office (mainly the furniture and such) when a knock came at the door. He opened it and found a man and a woman on the other side. The man was younger than him, early twenties, dark-haired with a thin face; the woman could have passed for the All-American girl with her blonde hair and blue eyes, which the glasses she wore did little to hide. "Come in," Jonas said, gesturing them in. "What can I do for the two of you?"

"We're both here about the job offer," the man said. "I'm Barry, Barry Allen. I just finished my degree in CSI work but I really don't want to work for CCPD. I might tell you about it sometime, but let's just say I don't approve of how quick they jump to conclusions." Jonas nodded to show he understood.

"I'm Kara Danvers," the woman said. "I-I'm kind of new to the city and don't have a lot of work experience."

"Well, this is my first day as a P.I., so I think you two will fit right in here," Jonas said, and the two blinked at his quick acceptance.

"What, just like that?" Barry asked.

"Just like that," Jonas replied. "In my previous line of work, you had to trust your gut, and my gut tells me that this will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"So, what now?" Kara asked.

"Now, you two can help me figure out how to set this office up, because interior decorating is not my strong suit," Jonas laughed.

"Who said its one of ours?" Barry asked, Kara jerking her thumb in his direction to show she agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, and so a new beginning dawns for the Arrowverse trinity.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Big change at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

The man the world knew as Harrison Wells entered the time vault he had constructed inside of S.T.A.R. Labs. He knew that this was the day that Barry Allen normally was accepted as a CSI for the Central City Police Department and despite his hatred for the future version of the man, he had come to care for this Barry in a way similar to how he suspected Joe and Henry felt. Even though he could not openly show it, he wished to 'be there in spirit' for Barry, even if that meant watching the announcement through the surveillance he had in the West home.

Using the console to bring up the surveillance, it looked like had timed this perfectly (he was, after all, a speedster, or would be again once Barry became The Flash), as the Wests were sitting down to dinner. "So, Barry, how'd your interview at CCPD go this afternoon?" Iris asked.

"Never went," Barry replied, shocking not only the Wests, but also Wells. "I didn't really want to work for the CCPD, but I was resigned to it. Then I found out about a job offer through Craiglist. Went there, and I got hired on."

"What's the job?" Joe asked the question Wells wanted to.

"A P.I. firm, Jonas Dearden Investigations," Barry replied, and Wells ended the surveillance for now.

"Gideon, show me the future," he said, and the newspaper was brought up. Wells' eyes took in all the pertinent details, and he sighed in relief. Despite this change, the future remained intact. The only change to the paper so far was that instead of the Atom working with the Flash and Green Arrow against him, it was Supergirl. Interesting, but not alarming. He'd dealt with her cousin enough times before to know how to handle a Kryptonian. Still, there was a question gnawing at him. . . "Gideon, what can you tell me about Jonas Dearden Investigations?"

"Jonas Dearden Investigations was established as a private investigation firm on this date by Jonas Dearden, an alias of Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow," Gideon replied. "It would take a further two years for Oliver Queen to take up the mask and the bow, his only response when asked about his reluctance being that he had received a vision of a potential future and wanted to avoid it."

"Interesting," Wells mused. "Compile all the information you have on this for me, Gideon; I'd like to take a closer look at all of this."

*DC*

Jonas sighed as he mounted the steps of Samantha Clayton's home. William had been picked up by a friend earlier, so Samantha was alone. This would be the best time to approach her. Taking a deep breath, Jonas rang the doorbell and waited. He heard the soft footsteps approaching before Samantha opened the door. For a moment, the two stared at one another, and then Samantha slowly pushed the screen door open and beckoned Jonas inside. "I kind of figured this day would come, when your mother would tell you the truth," Samantha said as they took a seat at the kitchen table. "Of course, I expected to hear you were alive before I ever dealt with this."

"That's because as far as the world is concerned, Oliver Queen is still very much dead," Jonas replied. He pulled out his wallet and pushed it forward. Samantha took the wallet gingerly. "The experiences I've had the past five years, I didn't feel like I could go back to Starling," Jonas told her. "I've learned a lot of skills that are similar to what a private investigator would need to have, and I tried it out on my own family's accounts. I found two withdrawals from around the time you told me you were pregnant, and one of them was cashed in your name."

Samantha sighed. "I didn't cash the second check, but I didn't see any choice but to cash the first one," she told him. "I didn't have any sort of income, and no one would hire a pregnant woman. So I used the money to get an online degree and buy this house. I kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, for your mother to decide she wanted to be a part of my son's life after all."

"Well, I don't blame you for not wanting him to be a part of my family's world," Jonas told her, and Samantha looked up in shock. "Why do you think I'm in Central City? I didn't come here just because of William, Samantha. I've opened up a P.I. firm here." Jonas leaned forward. "I'm not going to demand the right to be in William's life. I don't have that, not when my mother bribed you to lie to me. All I'm asking is you consider giving me a chance to be a part of his life. Give him the father in Jonas Dearden that you couldn't give him in Oliver Queen." Jonas placed one of his business cards on the table. "You can contact me here." Jonas left the house without another word, leaving Samantha to stare at the business card.

*DC*

Kara entered her new apartment with a sigh. Her first day at her new job at Jonas Dearden Investigations hadn't been too bad nicely enough but it wasn't CatCo Worldwide Media by a long shot. Then again, CatCo was pretty much a shell of its former self thanks to Morgan Edge's unexpected buy out of the company shortly after Cat Grant herself had gone missing. The timing of the whole thing had been suspicious, even more so when she and many others who had any true loyalty to Cat had been fired and then subsequently blacklisted from finding any work at all in National City. Which made Edge even more of an ass then what he already was and if it hadn't of been for Kal's stern warnings about the man, she may have even tried to rock the boat pretty hard. The funeral for Cat had been heartbreaking, especially when she saw Cat's two sons. One of whom hadn't been on the best of terms with his mother and now never would have the chance to fix that. Giving her an all too painful reminder of her family and Krypton itself.

Alex and their mother had been none too pleased by the events and if it hadn't of been for the ad she saw for Jonas' Investigations firm, she might have chosen to move back to Midvale. Naturally, Alex, their mother, and Winn Schott Jr. hadn't been too happy about her choice to move several states away to Central City, Missouri but she believed she'd be okay in her new home environment. As it is, Barry and Jonas seemed like really nice guys even if Jonas himself seemed a little closed off. But Kara reasoned that whatever his previous line of work had been, that it must have been especially tough on him and being out of it was something of an adjustment for him. Barry himself seemed like a really sweet guy and clearly had a mind for the Sciences and she idly wondered how he and Winn would have gotten along. The Central City native even introduced her and Jonas to C.C. Jitters before they'd gone their separate ways for the evening. "Well, here's to a new life." Murmured Kara to herself as she sat down on her couch.

Idly wondering once again if Black Lightning, a former crime fighter Kal had teamed up with several times some years ago, had just retired or had been killed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And now begins my take on the rest of the story!**


	3. Proof Of Art Part 1

**Disclaimer: Here we go yo! I've also chosen to do a two month time jump for chapter 3. Which nicely allows me to insert things that happened in that time period in later chapters. A bit of which is shown in this chapter. Now let's roll on!**

* * *

**Two Months Later**

Two months had passed since Oliver under the alias of Jonas Dearden had opened up his Investigations firm. A month that had seen him, Barry, and Kara bond with one another while taking the odd job here and there. Like teaming with a reporter to look into suspicious activity at a power station or solving Missing Persons cases that had gone cold or had yet to turn up any leads since the Police could only do so much thanks to the rules. Jonas' time spent with Samantha and William had also proven beneficial much to his liking while continuing to feel very unhappy with what his mother had done all those years ago. One thing of interesting note from his old life in Starling City that had happened over the past month was the arrest of Malcolm Merlyn and several others who'd been part of something known as 'Tempest'. The whole thing had happened when Superman himself while hovering over the Earth and using his hearing for anything troubling, had ended up hearing a Tempest meeting and the progress they were making to level the Glades and the people living in it in Starling. What was heard horrified the Alien Superhero and decided to put a stop to it while there was still time.

Especially since he hadn't desired to end up in another decades long problem like he had with Lex Luthor who had once been a good friend. Jonas, when Waller had discreetly came to him over the matter, had anonymously donated to the cause of bringing down Merlyn with the little he knew and had. Thankfully, this and testimony from Frank Chen of all people had been enough to get Merlyn sentenced to prison for attempted terrorist like crimes. And through certain channels Jonas had, it seemed like his mother was for whatever reason, elated as can be over this and seemed a lot more relaxed then what she had in some time. Making the former castaway suspect she may have had something to do with Merlyn's plans. Albeit in an unwilling manner. Whether or not this would mean she'd give proper attention to his little sister remained a mystery since it seemed she was spending her time hanging out with the type of people most Rich types wouldn't be caught dead with. Hell, he had half a mind to head to Starling to deal with that himself but so far held himself back where Thea was concerned.  _I really hope she doesn't end up gettin' herself hurt…_

Jonas would end up being drawn from his thoughts when the door to the JDI Offices was opened, making him think it was perhaps Kara back with lunch since she'd offered to go and get it. But it was instead, a regal looking woman dressed in all white and holding a large covered object. "Hello, this is Jonas Dearden Investigations, correct?"

"Uhh, yes ma'am, it is. I'm Jonas Dearden." He told her quickly as he came out of his seat to greet her properly and even shake her hand.

"Ah! Excellent! My name is Delilah Elgrin and I've been told that your firm, albeit new for the most part, is one to use the services of due to its ability to solve cases efficiently." She replied as she released his hand while his eyes widened slightly since the Elgrin family was a Central City family that was from very old money that he had learned of in his research of the city prior to setting things up in the city.

"That's right, and I'll have to thank whoever mentioned us to you." Jonas replied jokingly and she lightly laughed at his humor.

Deciding to get down to business, Jonas asked her what brought her to his firm. "Ah! The root of why I'm here. I know that perhaps this might be an unusual request for you and yours to look into it, but I was hoping that perhaps you would be able to discreetly look into whether or not this 1958 painting I recently acquired as a birthday gift for my husband is the authentic deal."

Gingerly, she handed him the covered painting. "I'm willing to pay a generous amount to get this done as well, Mr. Dearden."

Part of why she had gone to him and asked for discretion is so that those in her circles wouldn't think less of her for going as far as she is where the man she loves is concerned. Jonas however smiled as he held on to the painting. "I admit, it is a bit unusual but I would be happy to look into it."

"Look into what?" Came Barry's voice as he into the main area after having left the lab in the basement.

"If whether or not this painting is authentic." He was told as his boss handed him the covered painting.

Making him raise his eyebrows in slight surprise. "Oh. Well, shouldn't be too hard since you covered every aspect like you did for anything Science related."

Delilah looked rather pleased by this. "Excellent! How long would you say this process would take?"

The two men looked at one another and Jonas nodded to Barry since this was more his area. "Uhh, 2, maybe 3 hours at the most."

"I see. Then I shall return in 3 hours time!" As that was not a terrible wait for her since it was worth it to ensure her husband had a good gift for his birthday.

The two smiled at her and Barry made his leave to get started while Delilah herself made her own leave. Hope in her that the painting was the authentic deal for sure. And as she left, a rather heavy set woman made her own entrance. "Are you the man that runs this place?" She demanded to know.

"I am, Jonas Dearden at your service, how can I help you?"

A look of relief swept across her face. "A recent adoptee of mine named Alrif has given me a horrible fright by running away and I am at my wits end to find him!"

"Were the Police unable to help?"

"No! They told me it hasn't been enough time yet to declare him as missing or a runaway and so I came to you for help!" The world wasn't safe for that boy of her's darn it!

Jonas nodded in understanding as his face got a serious look on it. "I'll look into it. But I'll need a picture of him to know what I'm looking for."

"Of course, of course! Here!" The heavy set woman told him as she came nearer and produced a picture of a grey skinned alien teenager.

Who was obviously an Astonian. Making for the former castaway to wonder how this kid had ended up in Earth's adoption system since Astonians tended to be a close knit bunch after nearly going extinct some years ago. He then found himself hugged by the heavy set and tearful woman. "For now, why don't you get home and I'll contact you as soon as I know something, alright?"

She nodded with a sniff and quickly wrote down her information for him and made her leave.  _No time like now to get started._

Making his way to the entrance of the basement, Jonas raised his voice enough to be heard. "Barry! I've got a new case so I'm headin' out for a bit!"

"ALRIGHT!"

And with that, Jonas made his leave from the office to get started on the search for Alrif the Astonian.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well now, two cases! Wonder how this is gonna go!?**


	4. Proof Of Art Part 2

**Half An Hour Later**

Oliver, or rather, Jonas, had spent half an hour in the neighborhood that the heavy set woman named Judith Moxley lived in with her adopted Alien son, Alrif. Making sure to avoid being seen by her as he prowled around and occasionally asked the neighbors in the area about Judith. They all seemed to have some rather positive thoughts where the woman was concerned and as he was making his leave from the area, he decided to call Kara since he was pretty sure that she was back at the office by then. " _Hey Jonas! Your food's here but its getting cold!_ "

"Heh, I'll just have to microwave it when I get back. Listen, I need you to do me a favor while Barry's occupied."

" _Um, okay, sure. What is it?_ "

"I need you to look up anything you can find on a Judith Moxley."

" _Ooh, new case huh?_ "

"Somethin' like that. She showed up earlier and asked me to help find her adopted Astonian son, Alrif. I'm just now leaving her neighborhood and while everyone seemed to have positive things to say about her, my gut is tellin' me there's somethin' not right." He told her over the phone with a frown on his face.

As usually, out of a sea of positive remarks, there could still be at least one or two people who had something negative to say. Hell, he knew that from experience given his past exploits! Kara from her side of things frowned as well while hoping the Astonian was okay. " _Alright, give me some time and I'll get back to you as soon as I can._ "

"Will do. In the mean time, I'll check out any local teen hang outs." He replied before hanging up.

**Three Skate Parks And Two Youth Centers Later..**

So far, Jonas had had little luck in locating Alrif aside from being directed to this or that place. Whatever was going on, this kid was proving hard to find and he was hoping it wasn't because of something unpleasant. His phone ringing broke his attention from the crowd of teens at another park and couldn't help but smile when he saw that it was Samantha calling. "Hello!"

" _Are you going to be able to come over tonight?_ "

"Depending on how this case I'm on goes, I might be able too. Is this gonna be a dinner for two or three?" He wondered curiously since in the last two weeks, they had started to get somewhat flirty with one another.

Which had been surprising given her cautiousness around him but he figured Samantha no longer felt the need for it. " _Umm… Three. But after? I guess we'll see what happens._ "

"Something to look forward to then!" He told her eagerly and she laughed at that.

" _Yeah, I know William will be happy to see you. But I'll go ahead and let you go now since you're working._ "

"Alright, I'll be there at 8 if I'm able." And with that, the two hung up with one another and he let out a content sigh with a smile on his lips.

Jonas shook it off seconds later as his face grew serious and made his way into the crowd of teens at the latest park he went too. Holding the picture of Alrif and asking various teens if they'd seen him. A Latina with some interesting lyrics would be the one to help him out thanks to her pointing to where Alrif was by a water fountain. "Thanks."

"No prob, ese."

Quickly making his way over to the Astonian, who looked rather anxious as he looked all around him. Causing Jonas' suspicions about Judith Moxley to strengthen a little. "Alrif?" He called out and causing the kid to look at him in alarm.

And then hauled ass as fast as he was able too despite being something of a big kid himself. "Aww crap." Groaned Jonas and he began to run after Alrif.

_Something's DEFINITELY not right._

The chase didn't take long to finish as the two ended up in a dead end alleyway with a heavily panting Alrif. "I'm… I'm NOT GOING BACK!" Shouted the boy in fear.

"Whoa, no one's taking you back anywhere, okay?" Jonas replied as he held his hands up in a non threatening manner.

But it seemed Alrif wasn't buying it. "LIAR! That bitch has you after me so I'll be forced to go back to her! She's a monster!"

Frowning heavily at that as he watched the kid cry, he asked the kid what he meant by all that. With a whimper, Alrif turned around and raised the back of his shirt and to Oliver's horror, there was a nasty scar on his back. It was one thing for an adult to be horribly scared like that, like himself for example, but a kid? Hell no! "Kid…" Began the man as he swallowed back bile.

"I may have been hired by her to find you, but I'm sure as HELL not taking you back to her. I promise. If anything, she's gonna find herself in prison." He growled unhappily.

"You… You mean it?"

"Every word."

It was then that Kara finally called him up. "What do you have for me?" Jonas demanded to know.

" _Judith Moxley is reportedly a horrible foster mother but no proof has ever been found. But each kid that, 10 of them I might add, were taken from her just to be on the safe side. She's also exited 8 different states after each report. Whether that's to avoid further trouble or to get a fresh start I'm not sure of._ "

"Yeah… Well… Alrif just gave me all the proof we need to bring her down. Get the CCPD and Social Services in on this. I'll have him there as soon as I can."

" _You got it!_ "

Hanging up, Jonas let out a heavy breath. "Alright… Alrif? I'm gonna need you to come with me."

"I'm… I'm not in trouble, am I? Cause Miss Moxley said I would be if I ever said anything."

Oh why did he say or show anything!? Now he was gonna be in so much trouble! "No, you aren't. And she's a lying piece of garbage, okay?"

Holding out his hand, he waited patiently for the kid to take it and together, the two left to return to the office. Sometime later would see one Judith Moxley being escorted out of the building in handcuffs as she screamed her head off with all kinds of threats. Threats towards Jonas, Alrif, and those arresting her. "She is definitely going away for a really long time." Declared a sickened Detective Joe West.

"Good." Nearly growled Jonas.

"And Alrif?" Kara wondered while Barry hoped the kid wouldn't end up being trapped in the system.

Joe let out a sigh. "A message has been sent to the Astonians but there's no tellin' when they'll get it. So, much like I did with Barry, I've offered to take him in until then. Its the least I could do."

Even if the kid was unlikely to ever trust him. But it was better then being stuck at an orphanage or possibly ending up in another bad situation. "Hey, you were able to get through to me so maybe Lightning will strike twice." Barry told him with a smile as he briefly thought back to when he was a kid himself.

Albeit, much younger then Alrif. And with what happened to Alrif, those that had been adopted by Judith previously were going to be reached out to to provide further statements that would further effectively damn her to prison for abuse and child endangerment. And even if she somehow avoided that, no agency would ever be willing enough to allow her to adopt ever again. Joe smiled at his adopted son. "You gonna come by for dinner then?"

"Unless somethin' else comes up? I'll be there."

Joe nodded in a pleased manner. "How about you?" He asked of Kara and Jonas.

Even if he did still have his suspicions about the bearded and long haired man. Though that mainly might be due to his disappointment and line of thinking that the man somehow managed to get Barry to sign up with him instead of coming to work at CCPD. "I don't have anything planned." Kara said with a shrug.

She then turned to Jonas. "How about you?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, but I've already got dinner plans. Maybe another time. But thanks anyway."

Nods came his way and it'd be to his surprise moments later when the Astonian teen known as Alrif showed up and hugged him. "I can never ever repay you but I know one thing, I want to be just like you when I'm older." He told the older man seriously with tears in his eyes.

"Well, when the time comes, I'd be happy to hire you on and teach you all I know."

Smiling gingerly at him, Alrif pulled away and cautiously went off with Joe just as Delilah Elgrin showed up. "Oh my, whatever happened here?" She asked breathily with a gloved hand to her chest.

Jonas looked over at her. "Just a little justice is all."

"Ah! Well that's magnificent!"

"You'll find things to be even more magnificent when I tell you that the results you were hopin' for were positive." Barry told her with a smile, earning himself an elated gasp of shock and happiness.

And finding himself hugged by the all white wearing woman as she let out what high society types would have dubbed as an undignified squeal of happiness. "Ah! I'm so happy that I've gotten the right present in the end! Thank you so much!" Gushed the woman as she pulled away and placed her hand on her chest again.

She then looked at the other two as Barry snuck away to get her painting for her. "Thank you all so much. I promise you that I will be certain to spread word of your great work here."

The elated woman would even give them a 10,000 dollar check for the work they did. Believing it was well earned despite the fact only the bare minimum of work had been involved. Kara and Barry could only shake their heads in shock at the amount in the check while Jonas wasn't even phased by it. And when asked about his barely there reaction? "Sorry, but that's classified." He told the two with a smirk and got headshakes in return.

And a certain dinner with Samantha and William would gain some interesting results later on when William was off in his room and the two adults would get lip locked and handsy but go no further since Samantha was wanting to take things slow compared to how they originally did things. Something Jonas, though in private he was called Oliver by Samantha, could understand and was more then willing to abide by as he wasn't that guy anymore.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And that's the end of those cases! Originally, I was gonna have it to where the painting was a fake but I figured I'd go with something a bit more happier. Not sure if Alrif will return or not but we'll see what the future holds! I'm open to suggestions/ideas for the trio to deal with in investigations. R and R!**


	5. Suspicion On The Train

**Disclaimer: Time to continue the fun! Part of this idea comes from Silver-Infinite!**

* * *

**December 10th, 2012 Central City, Missouri, Jonas Dearden Investigations**

A noise of aggravation came from Barry as he sat in a chair near the Reception Desk while Kara herself sat on the otherside of the Desk. "I… I just don't get how Joe can be so close minded to the Impossible! I mean, we've had proof of it from the likes of Superman thanks to his Alien physiology, Green Lantern a few times, that Black Lightning guy from a few years ago, and the few Jusice Society of America missions that have been de-classified! Not to mention him adopting Alrif!"

Kara winced in sympathy as her friend's aggravation came pouring out. Having deduced fairly on that he and his foster father had gotten into another argument about the existence of the Impossible actually being a thing. She was thankful to have been warned by Iris about Barry's long time belief in the Impossible and the fact it had caused him and Detective West to get into some really nasty arguments. Why her friend believed so strongly in the Impossible Kara didn't know, but wasn't going to press until Barry himself was willing to talk about it. Iris herself even said she wouldn't break her best friend's trust and she could definitely respect that. Though the fact she seemed oblivious to Barry's interest was shocking since it wasn't like he hid it that well. Leaning over the Desk, she gave one of her friend's hands a gentle squeeze. "I'm sure in time, he'll become a little more accepting since some just take longer then others." She told him with a re-assuring smile.

He let out a breath as he looked at her. "I sure hope so."

The door opening caught their attention and the one to cause it had both of their eyes widening in surprise. "Red Forman!?" Blurted out Kara without meaning too and covered her mouth in mortification.

"No. But you aren't the only one to think that." Replied the man with a mild glare who reminded the two an awful lot of the character from That 70's Show.

As Jerry Tyson had long had to deal with people thinking he looked like Kurtwood Smith to the point he had nearly considered getting plastic surgery a few times to avoid it. But always went against it since he viewed it to be a punk ass way to avoid a problem. He did swear though to one day clock the man in the face if ever saw him in person for causing him such grief however! "Anyway, Is Skinny Boy here Jonas Dearden?"

"No, I am." Came Jonas' voice as he came into view while wearing blue jeans, no socks or shoes, and a form fitting green shirt while he dried off his long hair with a towel.

Jerry immediately had a low opinion of that look! "Oh great, a Hippie runs the place."

"Excuse me?" And people thought he was a rude jerk at times back in the day!

Barry and Kara winced as they could hear the annoyance in their friend and boss' voice. Clearing his throat, Jerry spoke again. "Right, sorry. Years of saying things, insults usually to certain people, before thinking them through catchin' up with me."

Somehow, Jonas really didn't think that was the case but decided to let it slide this time since he couldn't exactly afford to turn away potential clients just yet. "Understood, so, how can we help you?"

"A man who gets down to business instead of wasting time. I like that. Alright then, I've got this daughter of mine, real beautiful girl named Elle, right? Well, problem is… Her taste in men haven't always been so great." Began the man, causing the trio to look at one another and then at him.

"Okay… I'm not quite sure where my firm fits into this?"

"I'm getting there. No worries on that. Here's the thing, she's with this new guy, some Chinese fella named Kenny Shum. A real nice guy but he seems off to me. Now you might think this is me as a father being overly worried but I assure you that's not the case."

The trio looked at one another and then back at him. "Go on, Mr.?" Encouraged Kara.

"Tyson, Jerry Tyson. The thing of it is, I've never seen the fella drive a vehicle. Always seems to use a cab or a train to get to where he needs to go. And I find this damned suspicious to the point I chose to come to you guys after I got told about this place. I can't pay much but this would really ease my mind if you three would check into this for me."

He handed them a picture of his daughter with the man she was currently dating. A man that looked like an average, ordinary Joe who was happily involved with the woman his arm is around. Jonas then looked up at Jerry. "We don't have anything going right now so I'm willing to look into this."

Even if his instincts were telling him the older man was probably worried for nothing. But then again, he was the father of a boy instead of a girl so what did he really know? And he couldn't really use his sister as an example considering she was just a kid when he went on the Gambit. Jerry nodded in a pleased manner at this. "Great! I'll uhh, I'll leave you my contact info for you to get ahold of me when you've gotten the need to know."

And with that, he was gone from the office. "Soo… Off to track down this Kenny?" Wondered Barry curiously.

"No. At least… Not at first."

Barry and Kara looked at one another and then back at him and it'd be Kara who spoke up. "If not that, then what? Looking up the boyfriend online?"

"Exactly!" Jonas told her as he pointed at her.

"You two look into the daughter and the boyfriend while I look into the dad while I'm out. Something… Something doesn't feel right about this so call me once you guys get anything."

"You got it!" Kara told him while wondering what didn't feel right exactly about the whole thing to her boss/friend.

Something Barry was wondering about as well and even asked. "With the way he acted towards me, I think it could be a race issue. Hopefully I'm wrong."

They hoped he was too as racism just plain sucked! Jonas then made his leave to do exactly what he said.

**Sometime Later**

As Jonas would later find out in regards to Jerry Tyson, his suspicions were proven right. While most had good things to say about the man, they also admitted he was racist in certain views of his. The fact his daughter's latest love interest was constantly using cabs and trains to get around most places in town really hadn't pleased the man. Mostly since Tyson was the sort who also thought that what you drove said a lot about you. Barry and Kara's info had helpfully told Jonas that Kenny Shum was an aspiring film maker and according to a tweet of the man's, he was happy that the Soup Kitchen had caused him to meet and fall in love with Elle. Elle herself thankfully had none of her father's views and was kind hearted as can be until you got her good and pissed off. Jonas himself had even personally talked to Kenny at one point during his tailing of him while on a train, if only to get a feel of the man for his own preferences. Ending up rather liking the guy and figuring that they could be good friends with one another. Though the former castaway would prefer to avoid cabs for a good long while.

Trains as well since it seemed like the ones he ended up on that day were smelly and held a number of rude people he had been tempted to put something sharp in their bodies. And once he finally got done with all of that, he decided to head directly over to Jerry's place. Which, as luck would have it, Elle and Kenny would be there as well. "Hey! I remember you!" Declared Kenny as he adjusted his rather large eyeglasses.

Jonas grimaced. "Yeah, well, you aren't gonna want to remember me after this."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it, Hakimbo." Jerry said with a glare towards Jonas that did nothing to phase him.

"Daddy! That's really rude!"

Jerry looked to his little girl. "What? The kid likes it when I call him things like that."

"Ac-Actually, sir, I d-don't. It fe-feels d-d-disrespectful and k-kinda hurtful."

The glare that came Kenny's way made him wilt but Elle wasn't having it as she slapped her dad on the arm with a glare of her own that pretty much said to stop it. Somehing that her dad reluctantly did. "Kenny, let me ask you something. Why do you only use cabs and trains to get around?" Asked Jonas curiously.

"Well… I am, well… Legally blind. Also my reflexes are really poor when it comes to using a steering wheel." He shuddered as an old memory hit him.

"Right. Well, I was asked by Mr. Tyson here to follow you around since he thought it was suspicious that you don't drive. I see now that it was entirely unfounded." Informed Jonas as he blew out a breath with a shake of the head.

"DADDY!"

"Great, see what you did there? I'm definitely not payin' you anything now."

"That's fine by me, Mr. Tyson."

"Y-You thought m-me not driving a c-car to, to be su-suspicious!?"

Jerry looked at Kenny with a mild glare. "Yes! For God's sake, you're not even worth my little girl's time!" Declared the man angrily and then found himself getting the Hell slapped out him by his little girl.

Who had tears in her eyes. "He is too, you asshole! I love him and he makes me happy! I am tired of the way you treat people and I won't have it anymore in my life!"

"Elle!"

"NO! Kenny, come on! I'm done here."

No way in Hell was she gonna let their baby be around a man with some outdated views like her father's. Protests were heard and ignored as the young couple made their leave as Kenny began to realize the full extent of what was going on. Jonas would even shoot him an apologetic look right as they left the house. "Right, well, I'll be going now."

"You son of a bitch… You and that punk just cost me my relationship with my daughter."

Jonas turned around and gave the older man a look. "No, you and your views cost you that relationship. You might want to try and get a new and better outlook on some things." He told the man and then left the man to stew in his anger and mistakes.

Glad to have this particular job out of the way and he had a feeling his friends/co-workers would too.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I know you were probably having more in mind with the trains idea, Silver, but hopefully this will pass muster for the time being. R and R!**


	6. In Taxidermy, I'll Always Have You Part 1

**Disclaimer: This randomly came to me on the way to Texas about a month ago. Might also be a little disturbing and damn does the city of Ashdown need a huge can of air freshener.**

* * *

**December 13th, 2012**

Things had been relatively slow since the 'Suspicion On A Train' case a few days ago and the trio at Jonas Dearden Investigations hadn't minded that too much. Although, Jonas and Kara did end up coming across a board of Barry's down in the lab that he called 'Cases Of The Strange' that he had put together with the intention of bringing it to Jonas' attention. Leading to the former castaway checking out an old abandoned warehouse that was said to be haunted by a lonely voice for the past 30 years. Come to find out, it had just been an old recording that somehow had gained a long lasting battery that was starting to finally die out. He'd been glad for that since he hadn't wanted to call in John Constantine in case it was something more that he or his friends weren't exactly equipped for in being able to handle. And thereby, opening a can of worms he tried not to think about since his second trip to Lian Yu. Little did Jonas know, he was about to get a new case that would end up making him wish it had been a thing involving magic. And it'd all start when an Elderly Native American fellow came into the office on the 13th.

"I am Nathan Two-Bird and I am curious as to what you all know of Taxidermy." Began the man onec he arrived in the office while they had been enjoying some Big Belly Burger for lunch.

His question caused the trio to look at one another and then back at him. "Always personally found it kinda creepy." Admitted Jonas with a frown.

And then hurriedly added a 'no offense' remark. "None taken, Keeper of the Arrow."

"I try not to knock people's choices in life styles considering my own interests, but I always felt a pet should be buried instead of being stuffed and mounted. Just feels wrong, especially if it was hunted." Barry added while wondering what that 'Keeper of the Arrow' bit meant.

"Cause its like its being disrespected even after death? Like how some just go after Elephants to add to their trophy collection?" Kara asked with a distasteful look on her beautiful face.

Barry pointed at her. "Exactly!"

Nathan felt rather pleased by what he heard, as this would make what he wanted the trio to look into much easier. "Your words greatly please me, Starchild and Young Lightning. I can now rest easy knowing I've come to the right people for a troubling task in my community that the Precinct in that area think is nothing to worry about."

His words instantly had them frowning even as Kara wondered how the Hell this man could possibly know of her origins! Barry wanted to burst out with a bunch of questions with the lightning comment but knew wasn't the time for it. "Alright, what's got you comin' to us?" Questioned Jonas as he put down his drink and gave the man his full attention.

Letting out a breath, Nathan began to speak. "There is a woman in our community, one who seems to love the way of Taxidermy a great deal. At first, not much was thought of it but recently that has begun to change as some of her work seems to have taken on a more human like aspect. It is entirely possible she has just gotten skilled enough to create such things but for some of us, it feels like more then that. And thus, I have been tasked with coming to you three."

The kind man handed them several pictures of the work he was talkkng about. One of which included a picture of a woman who looked to be in her twenties with the name of Bernedette Rogers. The three couldn't help but shudder at some of the work she had done. "Yeah..." Began Barry.

"That's seriously creepy." Added Jonas and Kara at the same time.

"It bodes well that you have that feeling that we have. The fact she has those on her lawn makes it… Uncomfortable to sleep at night."

"I can see why." Jonas muttered as he recalled a time when his Uncle Doug had given him a Taxidermied Chipmunk during one of his visits.

"Kara, start up some research on Miss Rogers while Barry and I check this out."

Barry had a freaked out look on his face. "Why do I have to go!?"

Turning to his young friend, the former castaway told him. "Cause, misery loves company and no way in Hell am I going near those things on my own." He told his friend bluntly while Nathan just looked amused.

A groan escaped the young man as he lowered his face on to the desk. "Then let us be on our way, my friends."

Grunting, Jonas got up and made for the door while Barry reluctantly got up as Kara inwardly cheered at not having to go with the two! "Try not to enjoy the small victory, Starchild. For it may come back to haunt you." Warned Nathan and she couldn't help but feel worried about that as he made his way out so that the boys could follow him to the Clarkridge Neighborhood.

**20 Minutes Later At The Clarkridge Neighborhood**

Despite some of the things Oliver/Jonas had been through in the last 5 years, he could honestly say he'd never felt more disturbed then what he did right now after him and Barry had been brought to Bernedette Rogers' home courtesy of Nathan. "Dude… I am so disturbed." Muttered Barry with a shudder.

"Agreed." Jonas replied with a shudder of his own while not even focusing on the fact he'd been called 'dude' by Barry.

The look but don't touch sign on the front lawn really didn't help matters any either. Sharing a glance and a nod as Nathan and others watched on, the two took a step onto the property and began to check out the various creepily well done models done by the Taxidermist.  _I am gonna be having nightmares tonight._ Thought a certain future Speedster with another shudder.

_I'd rather be facing Reiter again then being around these… Things._

Magical death idols really didn't seem so bad anymore… "Can I help you boys?" Came a voice so sweet, it could give you cavities.

Causing the two to jump and making Jonas grimace at himself for doing so. "Whoa! Scared me there!" Chuckled the man as he turned around to come face to face with Bernedette Rogers herself with a hand on his chest.

"I'll say. Think I saw my life flash before my eyes."

A grunt escaped Barry thanks to the elbow to his side while the woman just giggled. "Oh you silly boys and your antics!"

Forced smiles came in her direction but she seemed to pay it no mind. "Now, what can Miss Rogers do for two nice and funny boys like yourselves?"

"Oh, uhh… We uhh..." Began Barry as he stumbled for something to say that wouldn't end up revealing why they were actually there.

"We heard about your incredible work with these life like models of people that we just had to come and check it out for ourselves. Its just remarkable work!" Jonas told her with bright false cheer.

She tittered in delighted joy. "Oh! Why you've made this woman's day with sweet words like that young man!"

Jonas smiled at her. "Happy to be of service, ma'am."

"Oh no no, Miss Bernie, I insist."

Raising his eyebrows at that but unwilling to rock the boat, he decided to go with it. "Well, if you insist."

"I do! I do!"

"Then how can I possibly do otherwise? Right, Barry?"

At the mention of his name, Barry turned his head back to focus on his boss/friend and the creepy Taxidermy lady. "Huh? What?" He asked in confusion while swearing he saw eyes from one of the models actually move to look at him!

Jonas resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I said we can't possibly call her anything but Miss Bernie since it would be terribly rude." Came the dry reply.

"Oh! Right! Agreed!"

Tittering came their way again. "Oh yes! My day is sooo complete!"

"Now I couldn't help but wonder if you were selling any of these amazing works of yours? As I think any one of these would bring something… Unique to my home's decor." Began Jonas smoothly.

Surprise appeared on Miss Bernie's face as she hadn't expected this! "Oh! Well, why don't you two boys step inside my home and we can discuss this over some Tea and Cookies?" She asked of the two as she turned around to head for her house.

Not seeing the nervous looks the two shared with one another and then stared straight ahead with resigned but resolute expressions on their faces. "Not even Kirk or any other Star Fleet Captain would boldly go in this direction."

Jonas just snorted as he walked on to the front door with Barry quickly catching up.

**Two Hours Later**

"Alright, something strange is definitely going on in that house." Declared Barry bluntly as they hauled ass from Bernedette Rogers' home and the neighborhood itself.

"Got that right. Even with all the Government work I've done, it didn't prepare me for any of that."

"I swear I saw one of those models move their eyes before we went in her house. Not only that, but I swear I kept feeling like I was being watched inside."

Jonas had a grimace over that. "Oh, so it wasn't just me that felt that way then. Good to know."

Letting out a shaky breath, Barry turned to look at his boss/friend. "So what now? Take this to the Police?" Of course getting Joe on board would be difficult as Hell with how he viewed certain things.

A shake of the head was the answer he got as Jonas kept his eyes on the road. "No. We investigate a little further before that. I'll go back on my own later tonight to look more closely." Decided the man.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"You have any better ideas?"

Barry shook his head. "No, not really. But those things are probably gonna be even creepier in the dark." He said with a shudder.

Causing the other man to repress his own shudder at that thought. "Probably."

But at least he was being nice enough to spare the younger man that kind of misery this time around.

**Around Midnight**

Quietly as he could, Jonas crept around in the front yard, looking closely at each model on the lawn with an increasingly grim expression. The whole thing making him wonder about what the back yard might have and quietly made his way back there. Noting the high privacy fence and narrowed his eyes over the sight as it was obvious Bernedette had something to hide. And wasn't about to le the highness of the fence stop him from seeing what it was. With a grunt, he climbed it and got over the other side and to his alarm, there was a large number of the models in the back yard. And it wasn't just limited to those that looked human, but animal too. "Holy Hell..."

"Oh dearie me. You've done and gone broke Miss Bernie's heart by snooping around in her business." Came a voice from behind him with a tsking added to it.

Turning around, Jonas saw the unhappy expression on Bernedette's face and then knew no more as she swung a shovel at him. Letting out a little sigh, Bernedette looked down at the fallen man's form. "Oh yes, you've broken my heart with your naughty snooping. But you'll more then make it up to me by becoming my art!" Declared the woman with a giggle as she dropped the shovel.

"Oh yes! Yes, you will!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Oh boy… Oliver/Jonas is in some trouble now!**


	7. In Taxidermy, I'll Always Have You Part 2

**Disclaimer: And here we go!**

* * *

**December 14th, 2012 11:25 AM At Jonas Dearden Investigations**

"Okay, is it seriously not creepin' you out that our friend and boss has yet to make an appearance?" Asked Barry as he took another look around in the office with a worried expression on his face.

Kara just sighed from her spot as she entered some information on their computer after a potential client had been by earlier. "Nope! As serious as he tends to be, even he deserves an opportunity to have a lie in every once in awhile." Reasoned the future Girl of Steel.

But the reasoning didn't seem to work on her friend unfortunately as he looked doubtful. "I… I just can't see that. And besides, he went to that Taxidermist's house last night! What if she somehow made him into one of her pieces!?"

A look came his way but he didn't relent. "Okay, for one, I'm pretty sure that's not possible. Two, just cause those things creeped you out pretty badly doesn't mean anything happened to him. Three, its entirely possible he's at Samantha's right now since those two are getting pretty close. Which is kinda cute to see really, even if she is kind of stiff around him at times." Which made Kara wonder if whoever Samantha had been with previously hadn't been a great person to be around…

"Barton Mathis pretty much accomplished it with a flexible polymer. Cool but you know, really horrifying." Countered Barry.

Causing him to get another look from Kara. "You do realize its kinda creepy that you even know that, right?" Asked the woman deadpan.

He just shrugged. "It was considered impossible and unlikely to ever happen so naturally..."

"You'd know it." She replied with a shake of the head as of course he would! He's Barry Allen after all!

Seeker of the Impossible! "Now you're getting it!"

"So its entirely possible he's at Bernedette Rogers' place and suffering a horrible fate! Right?" Kara just groaned as the door opened.

Revealing a Dwarf sized Orc from the planet of Orkesh. Its people having visited Earth on occasion and pretty much being the inspiration behind all things Orc in stories and the like. The Dwarf sized Orc himself was a bit unusual considering his size. Which was unusual to see in an Orc and he was a born Brooklyn boy named Benny that Jonas and friends had met early on in November when he needed some help getting back some family momentos and ever since, had become something of a friend that occasionally came to the office to hang out. "Hey youse two, Boss Man here? Cause I just came from his Old Lady's and was told she hadn't heard from him since last night."

"I KNEW IT! THE TAXIDERMIST HAS HIM!" Kara facepalmed herself with a groan as Benny just looked confused.

"Taxidermist? What in the name of the Orkesh Gods are you on about, String Bean?"

Normally, Barry would have frowned at that nickname but at that point, he just didn't care as he got up. "Yesterday, we got asked to look into this Taxidermist named Bernedette Rogers cause the neighbors thought her work was getting a little too life like for comfort. Which I heavily agree on by the way." Informed the Science whiz of the team with a shudder.

"And so youse guys looked into it and Boss Man thought somethin' screwy was goin' on, right?"

"Yep. So he went back late last night to check into it further when she would be asleep."

"And no one's heard from him since and Barry here has been worried… Which, I'm kinda getting that way myself now." Admitted Kara with a frown on her face.

_This Rogers lady sounds familiar…_

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Benny put forth a plan. "Then let's head over to this broad's place and see what's what! And if she don't work wit' us, then we pays a visit to the boys in blue!"

**Sometime Later At CCPD**

The trip to Bernedette's had been a bust as she had been particularly frosty towards Benny and since Kara hadn't told Barry or Jonas about her Sun based powers, she couldn't exactly make use of them at that point to do a little sneaking around while Barry and Benny talked with her. But she had to admit the woman's works on the front lawn did creep her out somewhat. Causing Barry to smirk at her a short time later for seeing things his way where Taxidermy was concerned. This gained him an eyeroll but it didn't kill the smirk. The rather grim sounding if cryptic warning about forever being a moment in time from Nathan was a bit concerning however. "You're seriously not even gonna help us look into this!?" Barry asked his adopted father, Joe, in an incredulous manner as they walked through the Precinct.

Joe just looked at his boy. "No, because I think you three are just over reacting is all. Its entirely possible he's out with some old Government buddies of his and just hasn't had a chance to check in yet." Of course, this was one of his more kinder thoughts about the man that Barry worked for since he had his suspicions about him and all.

A groan escaped the younger man as they walked. "Besides, Bernedette Rogers is nothin' like her father."

"What do you mean?"

"You really don't know?"

"Know what!?"

"That Barton Mathis is her father! After he got arrested in Starling, she publically came out against the man for his crimes. So her doin' anything to go against that just doesn't look likely."

Barry just stared at Joe. "And you seriously believe that? That coulda just been her saying that to keep any heat off of her!" Argued Barry in annoyance.

Heaving a sigh, Joe shook his head "Until there's some kinda proof, I can't do anything. I'm sorry, Bear, but that's just the way it is."

Scoffing came from the younger of the two. "Gee, that sounds real familiar." Muttered Barry bitingly and getting a frown from the older man.

"Guess we'll have to do this one on our own."

Which… Kinda scary but no other choice on the matter! Barry walked on, refusing to hear anymore from his foster father on the whole thing.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, that's just not good!**


	8. In Taxidermy, I'll Always Have You Part 3

**Disclaimer: Are we ready to be further creeped out!? I sure hope so! I'm adding Gotham to this but its events happening years earlier in the 80's/90's.**

* * *

**8:31 PM, Near Bernedette Rogers' Home**

The fact they were pretty much on their own for this rescue op made both Kara and Barry pretty nervous. A part of her had been tempted to call her sister to see if she had any advice but she knew Alex would more then likely freak out and call their mother over the whole thing. Which she really didn't want! Barry had adamantly refused to tell Joe's daughter, Iris, what they were planning to do with Benny's help since he was sure she'd try and help out and then Joe would find out and be absolutely furious! Something Barry was in no mood to deal with since the man was damned unhelpful where Jonas' disappearance was concerned and Samantha had grown very worried about the man since he hadn't been heard from since the previous night. And after some research Barry and Kara had done into Bernedette's history, the two were pretty damned disturbed! As her father, Barton Mathis had been a devoted student of Doctor Anton Dulmacher.

A man who in Fish Mooney's words from her autobiography, 'The Fish', was the most twisted man she'd ever had the misfortune to meet back in the late 80's. Dulmacher was also currently serving several lifetimes in prison thanks to Commisioner Jim Gordon and the urban myth known as Batman. Mooney herself of course had long since given up the life of villainy and gone legit as in her own words that whole life had gotten a little too wild and bizarre for her tastes. And considering she'd had an eye replacement forced on her by Dulmacher, been brought back to life by Hugo Strange, and experimented on by the man, something that saved her life later on nicely enough, no one could really blame her. And so, with all they had learned in mind, Barry, Kara, and Benny hatched a plan to rescue Jonas from Bernedette's and Nathan would even be assisting where he could. "So, we's all knows what we got to do, right?" Asked Benny of the two in his ride in an out of the way place just down the road from Bernedette Rogers' House of Taxidermy Nightmares.

"Yep. Benny and I make a scene while you go around the back and break out Jonas. Might I add this is the craziest thing I've ever done and I'm like… Really nervous about it?" Near rambled a nervous Kara.

"How do you think I feel? This is pretty much the most illegal thing I've ever done and if it fails, Joe's gonna kill me."

Benny rolled his eyes at the two. "Right, let's do this."

After several deep breaths to steady the nerves, Barry got out of the car and attempted to be sneaky as he made his way to Bernedette's as the other two drove on. Once at the house where Jonas more then likely was, he waited near a fence for his friends to act on their part. Which was basically driving right into a light post that was in front of the Rogers home. Granted, Benny had been highly reluctant to even use his own car but it was agreed it was the best plan to get the most attention in a short amount of time. Soon, the crash was heard and the first signs of others coming out of their homes to see what happened, including Mathis' daughter, Barry went to work while he could hear his two friends' voices get a bit loud. "I KNEW LETTING YOU DRIVE WAS A MISTAKE! THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS!" Came Kara's loud 'unhappy' voice.

Causing him to grin in amusement as he struggled to climb the high fence until he made it over and landed on the ground with a groan. "Ugh, this just reminded me way too much of Gym Class."

Forcing himself up, he dusted himself off and nearly screamed when he saw a model right in front of him. "Holy crap!"

Barry held a hand over his chest as his heart beat pretty fast. "Right… That's one nightmare, more to go." Muttered the young man with a shake of the head as he moved around the model.

Along with several others on that side of the house until he got around back and quickly saw for himself over the amount of work Rogers had done that Kara had seen during her recon trip. It frankly made him ill that the daughter of Barton Mathis had been able to do all this with no one really being the wiser and there was no way to tell what was real and what wasn't. The building that was in the spacious backyard was likely where she did her work and it was where he hoped Jonas would be.  _This is the perfect plot for a Horror movie._

Once he got to the building, Barry to his annoyance and dismay, found it was locked. "Crap. Of course it'd be locked. She's got a high privacy fence so what the Hell?" Came his annoyed mutterings.

Looking around, he quickly spotted some hedge trimmers, snatched them up, and struck the doorknob with the tool as hard as he could. And thanking his lucky stars, Barry managed to succeed in breaking it off and let out a cheer. Quickly opening the door and seeing that it was dark, save for a glowing red light that was kinda freaky to him, he called out. "Jonas? You in here?"

"Bareee." Was the slow slurred response he got in return and causing his eyes to widen in surprise as it had come from where the glowing red light was coming from!

"Where are you, man!?"

"Dn't woree 'bout me! Ssssave 'self."

"Uh-uh, no can do!" Barry told him firmly as he fumbled for a hopeful nearby light switch and thankfully finding one.

And revealing to his surprise that the red glowing light seemed to be coming from his boss and friend! "Oh man, I am so glad to see you!" Said Barry as he rushed over to him.

Muffled grunting was his response. "Can you move? Like at all?"

Cause if he could talk somewhat, then maybe that applied to moving as well. "Bareleee..."

Constantine's Protection magic it seemed still had some juice in it much to his immense pleasure. But that Protection could only go so far by giving him a little mobility and speech. Bernedette had used a special wax polymer just under the layer of his skin that effectily immobilized him. Him and many others. Thankfully his eyes hadn't been effected just yet but that was more because she sadistically enjoyed leaving him that particular sense fully intact. Jonas still had his hearing but that would go bye bye in 3 days time and then gradually, the wax polymer would seep through his body. Effectively killing and preserving him. Bernedette was of the belief she was merely perfecting her father's work even though his approach to things had a much more speedier rate of finalization. Frankly, Jonas knew that if he got out of this mess and ever met that man, he'd drive something sharp right into the man's heart for bringing another psychopath into the world. It was also clear that his 'hostess' was pretty pissed off with Quentin Lance since he'd been the one to cause her precious father to end up in prison.

It was a pity though that he had missed the daughter. Barry sighed. "Right, there's a wheelbarrow outside that should be able to help get you out of here."

A short but hurried time later saw him slowly wheeling his friend and boss out of the building. Of course Jonas had been none too enthused about the whole thing but as Barry explained, he really didn't have the strength or stamina to carry or drag him out of there and to safety. And with any luck, they could get out through the gate side that was part of the high privacy fence. Which didn't really seem to make much sense to Barry but given that they were dealing with a crazy person, he figured you couldn't really apply that kind of thing to her. Unfortunately, he ended up having to stop. And it wasn't because he was already getting tired of lugging around Jonas but because of a cross armed Bernedette that was none too happy looking. "And just where do you think you are taking that, hmm?" Thank Heavens for alarm systems!

"Considering that this is an actual person in this wheelbarrow, I'd like to think I'm taking him out of here and to safety. Safety that's far away from you, lady."

Bernedette narrowed her eyes with a tsk. "Now now, such talk like that can hurt one's feelings you know? Now please, put my work back where you found it and leave my property."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll make you an art piece, silly!" Giggled the woman and he had to gulp.

"Yeah… I'll uhh, I'll pass on that and leaving my friend here to your psycho mercies."

That did not please the daughter of Barton Mathis one bit as she frowned at him. "Then whatever happens next is on your own head, you mean boy!" She yelled out and charged at him as she pulled out a knife.

Causing him to drop Jonas and the wheelbarrow to run away from her with a yell of his own. "CAN'T WE DO THIS WITHOUT THE KNIFE!? THOSE THINGS HURT YOU KNOW!"

"NO! AND THAT'S THE POINT!"

Whimpering, Barry continued to run from her, which wasn't very easy thanks to the fact he had to avoid hitting the various works in the back yard. The chase would end up making its way into the house where thanks to her catching up to him, they'd end up crashing through the front door and into the front yard. Effectively catching everyone's attention as Barry managed to roll away from her with a groan. But his chaser was quick to move and managed to impale her knife in the back of his shoulder. "AUGH!"

"TRUST ME, YOU HAVEN'T FELT ANYTHING YET! YOU MEAN, NAUGHTY BOY!"

"I'M PRETTY SURE I'M FEELING A LOT!" Yelled Barry as he staggered away from her and she made to come after him again to get back her knife and cause more pain.

Not even realizing they had an audience or the fact that a young Blonde was coming right at her with the intent to spear her. Groans escaped Bernedette and using just enough strength, Kara knocked her out. "Serves you right." She said with a satisfied smile until a groan from Barry caused the smile to die.

"BARRY!" Cried out Kara as she rushed over to him.

"Are you okay!?"

"Considering I have a knife in my shoulder!? NO! NOT REALLY!"

"No need to yell! I'm right here!"

"When you have a knife in you, I find you really don't think about that kind of thing!" He told her irately as the sounds of sirends could be heard in the distance.

_Well, I guess I have to give him that._

Kara then remembered an important thing. "Hey, wait a minute, where's Jonas!?"

"In the back in a wheelbarrow."

Eyes widening, she quickly dashed off to get him as Benny and Nathan came up to the highly pained Barry. "I uhh, I'd offer to take that knife outta youse. But yeah, a little short and all."

"Doing so would likely make him bleed out quickly and I am sure no one wants that." Nathan said sagely.

Something Barry fervently nodded an argeement with! "Yeah! I like my blood inside my body!"

Oh yes, he really did! "Though pain and near death has been the price you and the Archer have paid, a great victory has been had tonight. And I believe we can all sleep peacefully once again in our beds."

The arrival of an ambulance spared Barry from making any remarks that likely would have been unkind as Kara rolled out Jonas. Sometime later saw the two at the hospital while Benny and Kara remained behind to answer any questions for the Police. Though it was clear that specialists had to be called in to deal with Jonas' rather… Unique condition while Barry was a lot more fortunate that he just needed to have the knife removed. Along with stitches and antiobiotics to prevent any potential problems that might have been on that knife. A frantic Joe and Iris could be seen making their way to Barry's room. "Oh thank God!" Breathed out the future reporter as she rushed to him and hugged the life out of him.

"Irissss!" Came the enthused but slurred response.

A clear indicator he was doped up on whatever he'd been given after having a knife in him! "You're quitting that job and comin' to work as a CSI for CCPD where you'll be safe. I knew you workin' for that man was a bad idea!" Ranted an angry Joe but the drugged up Barry scoffed at that.

"Please! All worried fa nuffing! 'Sides, if youse had 'elpeded, dis not happen."

"Not cool youse no helps! So, so, so not… You know, cool."

Joe just narrowed his eyes while Iris thought that if the situation wasn't so serious, she would have found the way Barry was acting to be rather amusing. Though she was very curious about what he meant by dad not helping out. Did that mean her Bear had asked dad for help but he refused for some reason? What reason that could be she didn't possibly know and would ask but doubted she'd get an answer right then and there. Well… Barry would answer but considering his current state, it probably wouldn't be entirely understandable. "We… Will talk about this when you're in a better state of mind." Decided the good Detective after a few moments of silence.

Which got a nod from Barry. "Yeah! We, we will! About youse not 'elping and it, iiiiit not being cool!"

Iris had to hide a smile behind her hand over that one as Kara and a small sized Orc, one that had to be the one known as Benny that Barry had told her about, came in. Kara quickly hugged Barry while Benny stayed where he was. "They probably gots youse on some good stuff right now so I'll wait to tell ya big Nate's message."

"COOL! Love massages!"

"No, kid, mes-ah, forget about it."

"Kay!"

Looking at the Wests, Kara decided to ask the question that was on her mind. "Has anything been said about Jonas?"

"No, we've barely been here." Iris told her with a shake of the head.

Kara frowned at that. "Oh. I'm gonna go find someone to see if I can find out anything."

And call Samantha while she was at it in case she hadn't heard anything…

**December 19th, 2012, Jonas Dearden Investigations**

Thankfully enough for Jonas, the specialists that had been brought in had been able to come up with a cure for his condition. Specialists that included secret assistance from ARGUS that involved an Alien in their employ to help out with the whole thing. Samantha had been damned relieved that he was okay and promised to wait until he was back to a hundred percent before slapping him so he'd be able to feel it and she wouldn't feel guilty for causing him minor pain while dealing with recovery. A fact he was thankful for and secretly hoped would take awhile. The cure they came up with did give him his mobility back but he could still get rather stiff at times until the cure was able to take full effect. Nathan and his fellow neighbors had thrown a huge celebration in honor of the work that Jonas Dearden Investigations had done. In honor and as their way of paying them back since funds were rather limited for a lot of them.

Nathan however, did give them 800 dollars since his family didn't celebrate the holiday. And when Barry finally asked the man why he kept calling them certain things, all he'd say is that it related to certain aspects of themselves or of their futures. That answer frustrated Barry since it didn't really explain much but let it go for the time since they were having a celebratory feast and all. For Bernedette Rogers however, things weren't looking so good for her as she was looking at life in Iron Heights Prison for her horrific crimes. Granted, there was a push to commit her to an asylum to get help for supposed mental issues that she had that had been the cause of her actions. Something Barry had scoffed over after Joe told him about that. Followed by a huge fight the two had when the man decided to try and lay down the law with him over his current employment. Which was why neither Barry or Kara were at the firm at the moment.

As Jonas was waiting on the good Detective himself to show up. And show up he did. "The others out on a case?" Asked the man with disapproval in his voice as his boy didn't need to be out doing anything like that after getting hurt!

"Something like that." Replied Jonas from his chair.

The two stared at one another for a time until Joe spoke up. "So why am I here?"

"To talk."

"About how you got Barry into somethin' he should never have been in?"

A scoff came from the other man. "Barry's a grown man, Detective. And therefore, does NOT need you being over protective when it has not and likely will never be asked for." Came the cool reply.

One that had Joe's eyes narrowing in anger and annoyance. "Furthermore, Detective West, you're lucky I'm not suing or demanding you be removed from your rank after your clear negligence in this whole situation. You very clearly knew of her past history and all that it entailed but for some reason that only you understand, refused to budge just because she made a claim about being nothing like her father. Which is asinine as regardless, she should still be kept an eye on. My going missing while looking into her should have been a HUGE red flag, Detective. My question is… Why did you do nothing but believe in a lie?"

The answer was not forthcoming as Joe honestly didn't have one. Or, well, one that wouldn't have been satisfactory for the man in front of him at least. Finally, after several minutes, Jonas let out a sigh as he stood up and came around to be right next to the older man. "Maybe its cause you hate me. Or maybe its cause you irrationally feel angry towards me for causing Barry to find his lot elsewhere. Or maybe you just have your head buried so far in the sand that you refuse to see anything else that doesn't fit into what you personally know. Maybe its all of that. Maybe its not. I don't know."

Joe just stared at him for a minute before speaking. "Doesn't this make you kinda hypocritical considerin' Barry's father is in prison?"

"For a crime the man obviously did not commit? And yeah, I know all about that since I looked into Barry's history since I like knowing who I work with. No, Detective, it does not. But nice try though."

"Does he…?"

"Know that I know? No. Way I figure it, he'll tell Kara and myself in due time when he's ready. Its not my place to touch on."

Jonas then got in Joe's face with an unpleasant look on his. "But know this, Detective, if you ever pull this kind of crap again, you won't like what I'll do. Understood?"

Narrowing his eyes at him, the good Detective asked if he was threatening him. A chuckle was heard. "No, just making a promise. Your negligence nearly got me killed and stuck forever as a statue. Shit like that tends to leave me rather pissed off."

He was also one of the few fortunate ones to have even survived what Bernedette Rogers had done. Many of the others hadn't been so lucky and Jonas had planned on attending the funerals of those who had died. "I don't like Barry working here."

"Yeah, well, that's his choice and neither of us have the right to take that from him. And if I were you, I'd get to respectin' that pretty fast before you lose him from your life." Replied Jonas firmly.

The two stared at one another for what felt like an eternity until Joe broke the silence. "Right, I'll keep that in mind." He replied before walking off and feeling pissed as Hell.

And deciding that a look into Jonas Dearden's past history was in order to see if there was anything that could possibly be used against him. Because his boy and that Kara girl weren't safe with that man. Not safe at all.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Oh Joe, you're just gonna cause problems for yourself. And I've decided that since Iron Heights was a Central City thing only in the comics, its gonna be that way in this and not some shared thing between Central and Starling since both cities are supposed to be miles/states apart. I'm guessing that was just them cherry picking things for Arrow since they originally just wanted to do the Flash but had to go with Arrow instead. Anyways, hope folks enjoyed the conclusion of this case! Until next time! Which probably won't be as creepy! But we'll see!**


	9. A Little Cheer

**Disclaimer: Well, I guess not having the internet and not a whole lot to do works wonders for writing while trying to get a job down here in Texas.**

* * *

**December 22nd, 2012, A Courthouse In Central**

"And with the evidence gathered by Jonas Dearden Investigations, Barry Allen's own long standing testimony, and the Athius Lantern's own ability to project thoughts and memories outside of the mind, this court finds that one Henry Allen is cleared of all charges." Loud cheers went up in the air at that.

Though perhaps the loudest aside from Iris and Kara was Barry's as his father was finally free of the false charges of killing Nora Allen. His mother and his father's wife. The Judge banged his gavel to gain silence while Joe West felt low as Hell for never really believing Barry all these years. "Furthermore, Henry Allen will be compensated for his years of false imprisonment and be allowed to practice Medicine once more after all needs are adequately met for him to do so. Now, get out of my court and celebrate." Ordered the Judge with another bang of his gavel and cheers went up again.

Since mid-November, Jonas had been secretly hard at work looking into Barry's past where his father was concerned. Barry's long standing belief that two forces of Lightning had been in his house the night of his mom's murder, with one of them having gotten him out of the house, had Jonas somewhat reluctantly reach out to ARGUS. Where they confirmed that in the past, there had been an individual or two with the ability to move like Lightning. Though it couldn't have been either of them since they were either dead, mysteriously vanished, or retired after losing that particular ability. This information prompted the former castaway to visit Barry's former house with some technology in hand that was part Human made and part Alien made. Tech that would allow him to get something of an idea of what had gone down in that house and even uncover blood splatters on the wall and find out a bit unnervingly that some of the blood belonged to an older Barry Allen.

How that was possible he didn't know but since it had been rumored that Superman had time traveled a time or two, he reasoned that perhaps Barry had found a way back to the past to prevent whatever force from killing his mother. And failing to do so but ensured his own younger self survived. How he may have been able to move like Lightning, Jonas wasn't sure of and would keep an eye out just in case on his young friend in case he started to mess with anything unusual. A few days after the Bernedette Rogers case, Barry in a depressed and hurting state cause of the holidays and his knife injury, had broken down at the firm and told Jonas and Kara about what had happened when he was younger. Horrifying Kara greatly in the process while Jonas himself adopted a grim look on his face while keeping everything he was doing close to the chest in case it didn't turn up anything. After that, Barry had decided that then was a good time as any to introduce his friends to his dad and the man was happy to meet them.

Even happier about the kind of stuff they were doing even if he was a little horrified that his son had been injured in a recent case. Horrified but honestly proud of his little Slugger putting himself out there more. Even making subtle inquiries if there was anything potentially brewing between his boy and Kara and causing them to blush and firmly tell him no on that. Which he thought was a pity as he had hoped that perhaps his son was moving on from his unrequited feelings for Iris. Kara however, at least privately later on, would admit to herself that she found Barry to be cute but didn't want to risk ruining what they currently had. Henry had even hugged her and even Jonas right before they left that day. Being profusely thankful that he was in his son's life and helping expand his horizons. After that, Jonas decided that contacting the Green Lantern Corp to see if they could help out with the situation. To do that, he had to pay a visit to the local Contact Building that let one make contact with races beyond the planet. Something that had been set up in a combined effort by Superman, several members of the Lantern Corp, and the DEO. Thankfully, the Corp had an individual who could help out known as Htutl of the Athius people.

His people had the ability to read minds and project thoughts and memories outside of their heads for others to see if an individual wanted. His people were also highly trained in this skill and because of it, easily knew what was real and what wasn't. This was a reason another race many years ago had nearly wiped them out. The Court System had initially balked but Jonas suspected that Waller may have changed their minds about using this method to determine the truth of things. Why, he didn't want to think about as she figured it could get her something over him but if it worked out, it'd be worth it. Henry himself had been hesitant abou the idea of his mind's privacy being invaded but quickly got over it as he was tired of unfairly spending all his time in a cell at Iron Heights. "I don't get it, how'd this even happen?" Wondered Barry in awe and tears as they began the walk down the steps of the Courthouse.

"It started a little bit after I hired you when I looked into your past history so I'd know who I'm working with. From there, it snowballed and I likely owe someone I don't want to owe anything too, but this working makes that worth it."

"I kinda feel violated but at the same time I feel really happy. Like… Insanely happy." Barry told him and even hugged his friend and boss.

"I'm happy to hear it, Barry. Your father as far as I can see, is a good man and didn't deserse to falsely be in prison."

Sure, there was something of an issue with the fact that the real killer was still out there but with the damning evidence before them, they couldn't keep Henry where he was any longer. Not if they didn't want a lot of protests and the like on their hands anyway. "I think this calls for a big celebration." Remarked Iris with a smile.

Happy beyond belief for her best friend that this had happened for him and his father. She know though that her father more then likely was feeling like dirt for never really believing in Barry's claims where his dad was concerned. Iris watched as her Bear turned to the Alien Lantern known as Htutl. "You had no reason to help me and my dad, but you did anyway." Began the young man.

"And I'm not sure we can ever repay that." Added Henry as he came up to the Lantern.

" _Thanks are not needed, Clan Henry. For it was my honor to help correct an injustice made upon your clan._ "

Henry gave a nod and came forth to shake the Athius' large three fingered hand. "Still, thank you. And if you ever need any medical attention while on Earth, I'd be more then happy to help if I'm able."

" _My thanks, Henry of Clan Allen. But let us hope I may never need it._ "

The former inmate could understand that since the potential for such a thing could be a pretty bad moment. Unless they were lucky anyway. With nods to the others present, Htutl made his leave. But perhaps if he stayed… He might have been able to make history that day as the group neared their vehilcles as Joe lingered away as Cecile and even Chyre tried talking with him. His eyes widened in horror when he saw his kids, Dearden, Henry, and Kara end up on the ground. "IRIS! BARRY!"

Cecile had to let out a gasp when a blurred figure in yellow appeared in front of Barry and the others. " **It appears I should have kept a closer eye on you and your operations, Mr. Dearden. For Henry Allen's new found freedom was not in my plans but I suppose I can allow it.** "

Narrowing his eyes as he stood up while Barry could only stare in shock from where he was. "Who the Hell are you? And what do you mean allow it? You're not some kind of God."

A dark chuckle and what looked to be a smirk on the blurred face was the initial response. " **Who I am is of no concern to you just yet, Mr. Dearden. Or you either, Barry. And no, I'm not. But with speed like mine, I very well could be.** "

"WHO ARE YOU!? WHY DID YOU KILL MY MOTHER!?" Finally exploded Barry as he struggled to his feet and his father not too far behind and even trying to prevent him from moving forward.

" **I'm someone who is merely re-shaping Destiny to what it should have been where I'm concerned. In due time, you will have your answers, Mr. Allen. But not today.** "

With a yell as he broke past his dad, Barry struck at the blurred man and ended up on the ground with a groan. Frowning at the sight, Jonas charged and Kara went with him as this guy just radiated bad vibes! The whole thing instantly making her less wigged out about her boss and friend having looked into her past as well. Both ended up on the ground for their trouble just as gunshots from Joe and Chyre came at the blurred man. The bullets being caught by him in his hands much to their shock and causing him to darkly laugh. " **Not today, Detectives. Until next time, Barry.** " And like Lightning, the figure in yellow was gone.

Leaving Barry to let out a frustrated scream over his mother's killer getting away again as his dad helped him up.

**December 25th, 2012, Christmas Day In Central, Clayton Household 8:05 AM**

Things had been thankfully peaceful after Henry had been cleared of all charges. Well, mostly peaceful since Barry was still none too happy about the blurred yellow figure. Joe West was also keeping to himself as he dealt with a few things where Barry and his dad are concerned. Though an all points bulletin had been put out to be on the look out for the 'Man In Yellow' and if seen, call immediately. Jonas had even given his friends/employees time off until the new year. Since he figured that there wouldn't really be any cases due to the holidays and all that. And with that having been done, Henry and Barry had chosen to go on a little road trip to re-connect and Kara had decided to go back to National City where her sister lived. From there, the two would head to Midvale to be with their mom for the holiday. Of course she hadn't exactly been highly for the whole thing as she knew her mom and her sister were going to grill her relentlessly for getting involved in the whole thing with Bernedette Rogers!

Jonas had also reached out to ARGUS to see if they knew anything in regards to the Man In Yellow but unfortunately they didn't have anything. Which was honestly disconcerting to not only him but to Amanda Waller as well since for all either of them knew, the man could have been in action for years with no one the wiser. A scary scenario for sure and there was no telling what his reasons were for going after Barry's family when he'd been a boy. But the former castaway decided that for now, he'd put it to the back of his mind since there wasn't much else he could do aside from waiting for John Constantine to get back to him on the matter. "You know, you really don't have to make breakfast." Samanha Clayton told him with a smile while wearing nothing but a t-shirt since he'd spent the night and things had ended up getting pretty far with neither wanting to even really stop at that point.

Of course she made him double up on the protection just to be on the safe side of things and neither had gotten much sleep since 2 hours later after finally passing out, William had come knocking at the door about it being time to open up presents. But neither really minded as it was worth it where their son was concerned. Plus, Jonas' sleeping patterns were pretty much screwed up as it is thanks to the last 5 years. He himself was in blue jeans and a white t-shirt as he turned his head towards her with a smile. "And deny a chance to make use of my cooking skills? Not a chance."

Sure, he originally got Raisa to teach him just so he could further impress girls but actually ended up liking that he could do it for more then just that. Especially since it had nothing to do with his parents' plans for his future. Plans he wanted nothing to do with and was one of his reasons for his rebelliousness since talking to them about the whole thing hadn't really done much good. Samantha chuckled with a shake of the head, causing some of the hair hanging over her head to shake a bit since she hadn't done much but put her hair into a loose ponytail. "Well… If you insist."

"I do, I do. And once you and even William try it, you'll wonder why you didn't ask me to do this sooner. That goes for lunch and dinner too by the way." Jonas told her wih a grin.

"That so huh?"

"Yep! I learned from Raisa, so its a very sure thing."

Chuckling, the amused mother sipped her coffee at the prep table in the kitchen. Coffee that her son's father had made as well for that matter. "So… Ollie?" Began Samantha tentitively and effectively catching his attention.

As she only really called him that in private and since their son was off in the living room playing with two of his new Christmas gifts. Those being the Incredible Hulk and the Abomination. "Yeah?"

"I umm, I was thinking."

"About?"

"About finally telling William what you are to him. That, that you're his father and later, when he's older and old enough to understand, tell him your real name."

Jonas' eyes had widened quite a bit as this had been the last thing he'd been expecting!  _Talk about a Christmas miracle._

"Are… Are you sure?" Came the question that had hope in it.

Hope that made Samantha's heart clench tightly at. Getting up, she came over and kissed him on the lips. Uncaring if anything jumped out at her in that moment. "I'm more then sure, babe." Was the soft reply once they parted.

Her words had the man smiling widely and Jonas would pick her up and twirl her around in the air as she shrieked. "You just made me one Hell of a happy man, Sam."

"I'm happy to hear that. Merry Christmas, Oliver."

"Merry Christmas, Samantha." The two shared another kiss that was pretty passionate.

"Eww, cooties!"

Passion that was unfortunately broken thanks to the mouth of a certain youth. Chuckling as they connected their foreheads against one another softly, Jonas looked into her eyes as if seeking permission. Permission she more then happily gave him much to his happiness. And once he shut off the stove, he knelt down before his son. "Buddy, what do you know about your dad?"

"Umm… Nothing, really. Momma just told me he was doin' stuff that kept him from bein' here." Answered the young man honestly and Jonas nodded at that.

Thankful but kind of saddened that he had to be told that. Saddened cause the real truth wouldn't have been good for him to know and thankful cause he didn't know the truth about his dad being a chump. "Well… That's, that's kinda true." Began the man after giving a grateful look to Samantha.

Who just smiled encouragingly at him with a hint of a watery sheen in her eyes. "It is?"

"Yep! Cause you see… I was doing some very important but secret work for the Government. And its only been recent that I've been able to leave that kind of work and come here."

"Does that mean you're my daddy?"

Jonas slowly nodded. He probably could have tried being more subtle but as caught up as he was in the moment, he just couldn't be. "I am. If you want me to be."

Little William just stared at the man who just told him a huge thing! And instead of just saying anything, he hugged his daddy with his hands clasping really tightly around his neck. "I'm happy you're here, daddy. Cause I don't have to think so much about where you are now and mommy can be really happy now."

Unable to stop himself, Jonas began to cry as he held on to his little boy. Feeling like a part of himself was complete in this moment as Samantha watched on with tears of her own where her boys were concerned.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Not sure if rushed, but this felt like a good way to do this. Especially where the Allens are concerned. How RF has his speed will be revealed later on and I hope folks will have enjoyed! Up next, might be something to do with Laurel and cement shoes since I think Arlyss had something like that in mind at some point but I could be wrong. R and R!**


	10. A Cemented Affair Part 1

**January 2nd, 2013 Central City, Jonas Dearden Investigations 3:45 PM**

The new year was so far proving to be quiet and Barry and Kara had yet to return from their individual trips due to wanting to spend a bit more time with family and or because of outside forces beyond their control. Which he was fine with as there hadn't been a lot of work to be done and they, especially Barry, deserved to spend as much time as possible with family. He might be denying himself that with his but Jonas wasn't about to make them suffer because of his own choices. And in his view, his new little family with Samantha and William was going great and he couldn't be happier where they were concerned. He tried not to think too much about the could have beens and the like as that way more then likely wouldn't have led to anything good. The door opening broke the man from his thoughts and had him come out of his office to see if it was Barry, Kara, or a client. Only to see that it was in fact, Lyla Michaels of ARGUS and arguably, Waller's Second in Command. "Something tells me you're not here with a new job."

"And you'd be right, Mr. Queen. Tell me, what do you know of Jack 'Old Era' Garris?"

Frowning thoughtfully as he crossed his arms, he spoke up seconds later. "Only that the man was born in the wrong time period since he idolizes gangsters from a by gone era. No offense, but isn't this something Waller would leave to the FBI and other Law Enforcement Agencies?"

"None taken." Began Lyla with a smile as she was well aware of Queen's views towards her boss.

"And normally, it would be. But because of someone from your past recently deciding to take him to court, we felt it was best if you knew about it."

Jonas grimaced as of course Laurel would end up trying to bring a man like that to justice. "Damnit, Laurel."

"Precisely. Reports are also quite clear that her father is none too happy either but she's unwilling to back down from this. Luckily, the vigilante known as Wild Cat is helping her out in all this since he's originally why she got involved to begin with."

"Old man just needs to retire already."

Even if he was rumored to have some sort of oddball form of immortality thanks to some ancient curse involving Cats or whatever. "What you do next is entirely up to you, Mr. Queen. But it was thought best to inform you before you found out something tragic had occurred on the evening news where Ms. Lance is concerned."

"Right, thanks." He told her and she just nodded before leaving.

Leaving him alone in the office as he heaved out a sigh. "Damnit, Laurel." Jonas could only hope no one would recognize him while he was in Starling as no way could he ignore this.

Not where Laurel was concerned.

**Hours Later In Starling City, Washington**

After a quick prep time to get what he needed and leaving a note at the office for Kara and Barry in case they returned while he was away, Jonas got on a train bound for Starling. Not to mention a phone call to Sam after realizing he had forgotten to let her know anything an hour after getting on the train. The whole way there had been tense for him due to his worry about Laurel and once they had arrived at the train station and gotten off, he let out a sigh of relief. Only one thing that caught his attention however was an African American man in a suit with the Dearden name written in big letters on a piece of paper. "Can I help you?" Asked Jonas as he came up to the man.

"You Jonas Dearden?"

"Depends on who wants to know."

"John Diggle, I got asked by Lyla to assist you in anything you needed while you're here dealing with a situation involving an old friend and a guy born in the wrong era." Informed the man who from the looks of things, had obviously served in the Military.

Jonas honestly felt a little surprised by that as he hadn't been expecting that. "Bit surprising but I'm guessing Waller has nothing to do with that."

"I'll take your word for it, Sir. I've also already taken the liberty to arrange where you'll be staying while you're here."

"Its good to know I've got someone who's capable with me on this one. Guess all that time serving your Counry really paid off."

Raised eyebrows came from John. "How'd you know?"

"I'm technically former ARGUS." Explained Jonas and it was basically enough for John as he nodded.

"Right, right. Well, let's get going."

"There's a few places I'd like to drop by first if you don't mind? Wanna check out a few things just to be on the safe side."

"No problem, Sir. Our friend Mr. Garris could decide to drop by after all." Which wouldn't be a good thing if the man was looking to cause trouble.

"Exactly my thinking, Mr. Diggle. Exactly my thinking." He may have just met the man, but Diggle was honestly starting to like him already. Plus, it beat watching over another spoiled punk who wouldn't last a day in Country.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Seemed to make sense to me have Digg involved thanks to Lyla.**


	11. A Cemented Affair Part 2

**Disclaimer: And here we go yo!**

* * *

**January 3rd, 2013, Starling City, Washington 11:55 PM**

"Alright, so what do we know?" Questioned John Diggle later that night after he and Jonas had done surveillance on not only one of CNRI's people, but Garris himself as well.

Not to mention a short hour nap as Jonas could have sworn the Big Belly food John had gotten them was loaded with something to get him drowsy for a time. "Well, we know that Laurel has a security detail on her. One she's obviously not happy about."

More then likely her father's doing too as the man had always been a rather protective man over his daughters and after Sara, that no doubt increased. "Its also obvious they can't recognize a tail following them. And I don't mean us either." John said next.

Causing Jonas to nod in agreement. "And we know its Garris' people having her followed. We also know that while Garris is seen elsewhere to have an air tight alibi to avoid any suspicion since he's been able to avoid jail time thanks to money until his day in court, his friends will be paying a visit to her at her apartment. Which is where we are currently." And the former castaway had to admit his ex had done good in her apartment selection too.

He and John were also currently sitting outside of her apartment building in a green van with no extra windows and a logo on each side that said they were part of a pest control company. The fact the local boys in blue obviously didn't find this suspicious was just another sign that Lance had clearly chosen the wrong guys for the job. Either that, or it was entirely a possibility that Garris had bought them off and Lance had no clue about it. John looked over at his charge so to speak. "So do we call it in?"

"Nah. Any additional help wouldn't get here in time and we've got no clue if Laurel's detail is legit bad at their jobs or just on the take."

"Copy that. So what's the plan then?"

"I go around back and make my way to her floor and wait for an attack. You stay here as back up."

John frowned at that. "I don't like it but it beats watchin' over some spoiled punk." Muttered the man and Jonas had to hide a wince since he was something like that himself once upon a time.

"See? Its a win either way." Quipped the former Queen Scion with a grin as he threw on the hood of the suit Talia had given him.

Even if he had been a bit hesitant to wear the thing given that prophetic dream of his from a few months back. But he didn't think tonight would be what triggered that. Or so he hoped anyway. Especially since he wasn't planning to wear it again after this. He also had a green bandanna to go with it to hide part of his face as a just in case kind of thing. "Uh-huh. Anyway, coms check?"

"Coms check."

Which was done quickly and to results to their liking and Jonas was soon out of the van and quickly made his way around back. Where he'd use a grappling arrow to get him up high to where Laurel's apartment would be and minutes later would be surprised and a bit alarmed that Laurel wasn't alone. As Thea and Tommy was there with her. Now he knew from certain information of his that his little sister avoided the Queen mansion, the fact she was out so late bugged him. And if he thought that the photos he'd seen of her before bugged him, he was more so now due to her current attire. Which was a red jacket that seemed like it needed more on it and the insignia of a Glades group known as the 'Wheelbound', a mesh top over a blue shirt, ripped black jeans, black boots, and orange colored hair with some of it looking like a Mohawk. Idly making him wonder what their mom would think of it. No doubt be utterly horrified and demand for her to get rid of the ridiculous look and no longer associate with the Wheelbound crew.

His intel had also let him know that Tommy and Laurel were fairly close to one another as well and it looked like Thea liked to tease them over that if their eye rolling with smiles was any indicators. Jonas couldn't help but let out a sigh as he saw the three, his heart clenching painfully as he watched them. Wishing he could be with them but fearing it could somehow set off that damn prophetic dream of his. Pushing those thoughts and feelings down, he pressed the com on his ear. "Anything on your end?"

" _Not yet._ "

"Copy that."

Two hours later saw Jonas considering heading down to meet up with John as nothing had yet to happen. Thea hadn't left but Tommy had and he had mixed feelings about that as it meant his little sister wasn't on the streets but at the same time, was in potential danger because of Garris. " _Considering its about to be 3 in the morning, you wanna call it in or wai-what the Hell!?_ " Got out John as the power in the area suddenly went out.

Which caused a ruckus to occur in Laurel's apartment and a grimace flashed across Jonas' face. "They planned this!" Growled out the man and he quickly fired an arrow to get him to Laurel's window.

The lack of power would be a challenge but living on Lian Yu had helped him adjust to doing things in the dark so that was a big help. Crashing through the window, his first arrow hit a thug in the knee, instantly sending him to the ground. "I'm afraid you've come at a late hour, try again another time."

"KILL 'EM!"

"Not tonight!"

"What the Hell is going on!?" Came Laurel's voice as she and Thea came from their rooms.

"Take the girl and get out of here before they can grab you!" Ordered Jonas in a gruff voice so they wouldn't recognize him.

Despite the chaos of the situation as the strangely dressed figure fought off a bunch of thugs, the Lawyer from CNRI did the smart thing and got out of there with Thea. "The Lawyer's gettin' away!"

"That's the point!"

"AUGH!" Yelled out the man who had made the remark about Laurel getting away thanks to his arm getting snapped in two.

He then found himself down and out on the floor as one of his pals found himself with an arrow in his shoulder. Followed by a hard blow to the face with the bow that knocked him out. " _Sirens are coming your way so I'd suggest you get out of there._ "

"What about Laurel and the Thea?"

" _Out here in my line of sight with the Security Detail, Sir._ "

Nodding in satisfaction as he took care of the 5th thug, Jonas made his way out of the apartment the same way he got in. The darkness of the area helpfully let him make it back to the van without being seen and the two would remain where they were. Even mingling with the curious crowd that later formed as the power came back on. Soon, the two left for the hotel room John had acquired to discuss their next plan of action and perhaps get a bit of sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Oh Garris, you naughty man!**


	12. A Cemented Affair Part 3

**January 4th, 2013, Starling City, Washington 1:42 PM**

Laurel awoke with a groan as a throbbing feeling in her head. "Oh look, our sleeping princess has finally awakened boys." Declared a voice she didn't recognize.

She could also hear laughter start up and when she opened her eyes, they went wide as she recognized a smug looking Jack 'Old Era' Garris standing below her! "Boy it sure was easy to nab you, chickadee! May wanna invest in better security."

"Oh wait, you won't be able to since you'll be dead soon!" Chortled the man and his thugs joined him.

"You're only digging yourself further by kidnapping me, Garris!"

Because there would be others like her father or Ted who would continue where she left off to put this man away for life. Garris only laughed again. "Nah, money goes along way in gettin' off scott free so I'm not worried about a thing." Garris told her smugly and making her struggle against her restraints.

"Not everyone can be bought!"

"No, they can't. Them I can at least whack and get someone else a bit more… Agreeable to my way of things. Pity you couldn't be that way as I bet we'd make a killin' together, toots."

Laurel narowed her eyes at him. "No way in Hell would I ever consider working for garbage like you!" She told him firmly and making him sigh in mock dejection.

"Ah well, I tried. And that's the important thing, right boys?"

Various agreements came his way as Laurel struggled even more to get free. "Alright, let's get our little Lawyer here her 'special shoes' so we can get things a movin'."

"You got it, boss!" Called out one of the thugs and said thug then appeared with a large cement brick while another did the same.

Those two would hold the cement bricks in place while others would tie them on. The sight of that made our girl Laurel struggle even more as the cement bricks slowly began to get tied on to her. But then a body, likely one of Garris' men practically flew next to them. "The Hell!?" Got out Garris in annoyance.

"Hell is about right, Garris!" Declared a voice from a crate, making him and everyone else present look up to see the one and only Wildcat.

"Aww damn, boss, its that Cat guy!" Shouted a thug.

"I see that, now start shootin'!"

Gunfire immediately came Wildcat's way that he managed to avoid with all the grace of a cat. Several of them soon experienced problems with their weapons when arrows went right into their hands. "Really? You boys have to shoot at a cat? That's just disgusting." Came an unknown voice as Wildcat dodged all the bullets and even threw a few things at the shooters to knock them down.

"And who the Hell are you!?" Wondered Garris in annoyance and alarm as he watched as his boys get taken down by this green colored Robin Hood wannabe!

"Just a friend passing through!"

Though really, Jonas and Diggle had decided to follow Wildcat as he was their best bet in finding Laurel since intel had it that the two were working together on this one. Jonas had been none too happy when he heard through a police radio scanner that Laurel had gotten kidnapped despite having armed escort with her. Which had definitely ruined his nice fuzzy feelings that he'd had when waking up thanks to a dream about Samantha while asleep. Thankfully, them following Wildcat had paid off since it was known that Garris made exceptionally quick work of those he took in order to make a very strong point. "Yeah!? Well how about a buncha bullets passin' through you for buttin' your green hooded nose in!?"

"I'll pass!" Was the reply, along with an arrow that sent Garris running with a yell.

"Wildcat, take Garris' men out while I go after him!" Ordered Jonas in his diguise before running off.

Leaving Wildcat to wonder who the heck the other man was! A loud scream was heard, followed by a loud groan, making the suited up Ted Grant look towards Laurel's way. "Damnit, Laurel, ya know that leaves muh ears a ringin'!"

"Sorry, Ted, but it was either use the Canary Cry or let you get stabbed in the back." Laurel told him unapologetically.

"Right, when ya put it that way, yur way is much better."

As getting stabbed really sucks! No matter how old you got or how many times you got stabbed, it never stopped sucking in his view. Now he knew Laurel could have already used her Canary Cry but if Garris had escaped, she would have been made as the Black Canary that had been running about with him for some time now. Her gift of the Canary Cry had come about when she couldn't keep her rage and grief locked inside of her anymore thanks to Ted's prodding during a training session and it had let loose. Sending him flying backwards into the ropes that he was forever thankful was there or hitting a wall wouldn't have been any good! And with Ted's long lived experiences, he knew that kind of power came from a Banshee but given how diluted Laurel's family lines were, she'd only ever be able to use the scream. Which suited her just fine after learning all she could about Banshee lore! Soon, the thugs were all down and out for the count and just in time too as their green suited friend made his return.

And he wasn't alone as he had with him an unconscious Garris! "Need any help with getting her down?" Asked Jonas gruffly so he wouldn't be recognized by Laurel as he dropped Garris to the ground in a none too gentle manner.

"Nah, I got it, pal. But uhh, who the Hell are you?" Ted asked curiously as he helped get Laurel down from her position.

"Like I told Garris, just a friend passing through. One who wasn't happy about Garris failing this city."

"That sounds like a horrible catchphrase." Muttered Laurel aloud with a look on her face.

Jonas snorted. "Sorry to disappoint, Ms. Lance but considering I don't often do this, I'm still new to saying things that would sound good."

Laurel rolled her eyes as she finally got untied and could feel something under her feet. Which allowed for Ted to make a phone call to the police now that his hands were freed up. "Is he alive?"

"He is and he'll be very willing to talk after the little 'chat' I had with him."

This got him a raised eyebrow from his ex. "I'm not comfortable with torture."

"I only did a little and you'd think the man would be able to handle it but guess not." Replied Jonas in disgust.

Since come on now, how are you gonna be a gangster with big time aspirations if you can't even handle some torture!? That just just wasn't right in his view! Laurel didn't think she wanted to know what the green clad man was talking about. "Does this mean that Wildcat's gonna have someone else to work with or are you gonna be trouble?"

"Neither, cause like I said, I'm only passin' through since a friend needed my help. And now that that's done, I'll be off."

He made to turn around and head out but Laurel stopped him. "What friend? And you could probably do a lot of good if you stayed and helped out as you clearly have some skills."

At first, he said nothing as he turned his head to the side but he had yet to take off that green bandanna. "Just… A friend. One I hurt a long time ago and with what I've done while here, hopefully its a small step in gaining forgiveness from her. As for the other thing? I'm… I'm not exactly ready for that kind of thing just yet but in the future? Who knows. Goodbye Ms. Lance." Replied Jonas with something of a heavy heart and then made his leave.

Leaving Laurel to wonder just who this friend of his was that he was looking to gain forgiveness, even if only a small bit of it, from. Something that she wouldn't have answers too until much later.

**Some Hours Later Back In Central City At Samantha's**

Jonas was damned happy to see the sight of Samantha's house as the train ride back to Central had been a little on the Hell side of things thanks to a rather talkative grandmother. Making him wish that he had taken John Diggle's offer of a ride home via air in the end. But at least he had a new friend in the Vet that if he ever needed too, could call on for help if it warranted it. And even though he hadn't gained any forgiveness just yet from Laurel, a small part of him felt at peace for knowing she was alive and well despite Jack Garris' attempts on her. It was also safe to say that with his attack on her and her being unwilling to back down, the gangster would be seeing a lot of time in prison. Which is exactly where he belonged and he wouldn't be alone as his thugs would be joining him there too! "Dad!" Hollered out little William as he ran out of the house in an excited manner.

Having seen his dad through a window and then immediately rushed out to greet him. "Hey there, kiddo!" Greeted Jonas happily as he knelt down and hugged his son as Samantha came out moments later with a smile on her lips.

"About time you got back." Teased the mother as Jonas stood up and William came with him in his arms.

"Well, I like to be fashionably late sometimes." Joked Jonas and earning himself a small eyeroll as she kissed him.

"Uh-huh, you're just lucky William was awake, mister."

"I can work with that."

Smiling, she wrapped an arm around him and the trio went inside, happy to be back together even if he had only been gone a short time. "So, how was Starling?"

"Yeah! Did'ja get us anything!?"

Came the curious questions from mother and son as the front door closed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Not sure how folks are gonna take this but hopefully y'all enjoyed it none the less! Up next: Our investigative trio are back together and just in time too as their latest case gets a little… Smelly.**


	13. Something Smelly This Way Comes Part 1

**Disclaimer: This takes some inspiration from 'Green Arrow: Rebirth' as well.**

* * *

**January 23rd, 2013, Central City, Missouri, Jonas Dearden Investigations Around Noon**

" _The growing number of missing children has grown yet again as another child has mysteriously vanished. Leaving Authorities baffled and parents even more frantic then before. Curfews have been put in place while the Police are strongly urging parents to keep as careful an eye on their children as possible. We at Central City Picture News will keep you updated as this develops while hoping and praying for the safe return of the missing children._ "

Jonas frowned as he, Kara, Barry, Samantha, Iris, and little William all ate lunch together at the JDI office. Normally, Iris wasn't one to hang around much but she had apparently thought it was time that changed. As she wanted to get to know her best friend's new found friends a little better. And thanks to what he'd been through, Jonas knew this wasn't some kind of plot on her dad's part as the man was still damned distrustful of him. "That's really starting to worry me, Jonas." Murmured Samantha to him in a low voice so their son wouldn't hear.

"Same for me and I'm seriously beginning to consider looking into this whole thing myself."

Especially before their boy got taken by whom ever was taking the other kids. Iris could be seen shaking her head sadly at the news. "Gosh, this is really terrible."

"What's Joe said about it?" Wondered Barry while he sipped on his shake.

His best friend, foster sister, and crush just shook her head. "Not much, he's just as frustrated as the rest of us."

"Considering the Police Force kind of have their hands tied in how far they can go in finding out answers, I can see why." Kara said with a frown while idly wondering if she should use her abilities to try and find those kids.

Or call in her Cousin for this due to the years of experience he had under his belt. The door opening caught the group's attention, allowing for them to see two rather tired and haggard looking individuals. Most likely a married couple given how close they were to one another for that matter. Jonas instantly shot up and came over to them. "Welcome to Jonas Dearden Investigations, how can we help you?"

It didn't matter if they were on lunch or not as he wasn't about to turn away two people who looked as bad as they did. Especially the woman as she looked rather thin and pale. The man cleared his throat before talking. "You've heard about the children that have been mysteriously vanishing, correct?"

"Yes, yes we have. Terrible that its happening." Replied the former castaway grimly as the woman sniffled.

The man sighed as he pulled his wife even closer to him. "Well, our son, Eric, vanished about a month ago and the Police have been entirely unhelpful! Refusing to even consider what my wife told them to have any kind of truth to it!"

Kara stepped up next to Jonas with a frown on her face and asked what he meant by that. It'd be his wife who would answer. "I… I saw our Eric being taken and, I, I tried to stop it. I did! I really did! But the, the monsters in the sewer wouldn't let him go!" Cried the mother tearfully and buried her face in her husband's chest.

Unnoticed by the others, Barry frowned at hearing this as he started to remember hearing certain 'tall tales' about people in the sewers in Central. This being among the many Impossible things he'd chased after to learn if it was true or not. Unfortunately, he had yet to gain any proof. He then came forward with that frown on his look. "I've heard things about people in the sewers before. But nobody's ever given it any real serious thought cause it just seemed too unbelievable."

Joe being among those who felt that way much to his annoyance. Iris would have reprimanded him but the timing just wasn't right. Jonas crossed his arms as he took all this in. "I'm guessing the Police refused to take you too seriously cause of how distraught you were at the time?"

"Unfortunately for us, that is the case." Even if the man had considered putting his wife into therapy.

But they were at their wits end and more kids going missing wasn't helping matters any either. "There's… There's even been other parents who've said they've seen these… Monsters in the sewers."

"And because it seems so unbelievable, they've ignored it." Barry said with that frown still on his face as Jonas had some not so nice thoughts about the local Police Force in Central.

The man nodded at that as his wife continued to cry into his chest. Both Samantha and Kara could hardly believe the fact the Police had done this while Iris was already researching the whole thing with her phone. Jonas then and there made his decision. "Barry, why don't you take Iris with you and talk to her father about this. See what he knows exactly. Kara, while that's going on, start looking into this on our computer."

"You, you're gonna look into this?" Asked the man in shock as he hadn't been expecting that as the two did as they were told!

"Yes, we are, Mister…?"

"Oh, I'm Fred Stockman and this is my wife, Morgan."

Jonas nodded at that. "If the Police refuse to look into this despite several other families reporting what you've reported, then we'll do it ourselves." Informed the former castaway in a dead serious tone of voice.

And if they made the Police Force look stupid? Well, that would be their own fault for being negligent idiots. Morgan pulled away and looked at Jonas with a hopeful look on her face as she came and hugged him. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!"

"No need for thanks, its what we do."

William felt his mom wrap her arms around him tightly as he tried to understand what was going on but not fully getting it just yet. But hoped that whatever was going on would get fixed by his dad!

* * *

**Author's Notes: The crew is on the case, but the question is, what will they uncover? Stay tuned to find out!**


	14. Something Smelly This Way Comes Part 2

**Disclaimer: And here we go!**

* * *

**An Hour Later At Jonas Dearden Investigations**

An annoyed Barry and Iris made their way into the building that housed the Investigations firm and quickly catching Jonas' attention in the process thanks to them opening the door. Noting the looks on their faces he quickly figured they had no luck. "I take it Detective West was unhelpful, again?" He asked knowingly.

Gaining nods in return. "Unfortunately. I mean, you'd think he would be more willing to believe after the thing with Barton Mathis' daughter and the 'Man In Yellow' but he just insisted it was too out there to believe! And that it had to be the parents' minds playing tricks on them." Barry told him unhappily.

"He even shut Chyre down over it. I really don't understand my dad at times." Added Iris sadly while hoping this wasn't going to get any kids killed.

Jonas just sighed in a grim manner, glad that Samantha had taken William home for the day. "Considering there's been at least 15 different reports of child snatchers in the sewers, the Police are really, and I mean really, dropping the ball on this." Kara said with a frown and wondering why the Hell the entirety of the Central City Police Department were being idiots.

"I guess my internship at Central City Picture News is about to come in handy then as this can't be ignored." Muttered Iris with her arms crossed.

Though whether or not they would run the story would be another thing entirely. "And here's another thing, I've seen reports in my research in regards to supposed child snatchings in the sewers roughly 30 years ago."

"And I bet there was probably something similar years before that too. Which is probably how the urban legend about sewer people got started." Barry said thoughtfully.

"Then its up to us to get these kids back and stop the whole thing for good then." Declared Jonas firmly as he walked off to gear up for a trip down into the sewers.

Leaving the others to trade looks between themselves.

**A Little While Later Near The Stockmans House**

Once Jonas had what he needed, he and the Investigations crew, along with Iris and Benny the Orc arrived near the Stockmans' home. "Uggh, I hates da sewers." Groaned Benny as the access lid to the sewer was removed.

"Tell me about it." Iris said as she wrinkled her nose at the horrible smell coming out of the hole.

Jonas rolled his eyes but chose not to comment on it. "As the Stockmans are the most recent to report about the sewer kidnappers, I figured it was best to start our search in this portion of the sewers since there's no telling where they could be."

"And with how big the city is, its practically a needle in a haystack kind of situation." Kara noted grimly and worriedly.

Jonas nodded but he wasn't about to be deterred. "Which is why if you and Iris haven't heard from us in about 5 hours, You're to contact the Police and a friend of mine by the name of John Diggle. Alright?"

"Dad's gonna be so mad." Iris said as Kara nodded her understanding while wishing she was going down there with them.

"Your father's feelings aren't my concern, Iris. Not when he still keeps his head in the sand."

"Good thing I let my dad know what's going on." Added Barry with a shrug of the shoulders.

Sure, the man had been worried but also proud that his son was willing to face danger again to find kidnapped children. He, Jonas, and Benny all had a pair of night vision goggles on their heads since Jonas thought that they would be needed for this. Plus, it meant avoiding spooking anyone hostile down there with a flashlight. Although, Barry and Benny had tasers while Jonas had a gun on his belt and a large bag. What was in it, the team scientist had no idea and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Nor did he want to know where Benny had gotten an axe from either. Hugs were had and Benny and Barry soon started their climb down into the sewer. "Oh yeah, one other thing."

The girls looked at Jonas, wondering what he was about to say. "Yeah, Jonas?" Wondered Kara curiously.

"Try to keep Sam from worrying too much."

"You got it."

"Yeah, no problem."

Nodding in approval, Jonas climbed down after the other two and the girls quickly put the access lid back into place as quite a few residents in the neighborhood watched on. And once the boys had their night vision goggles on and ready to go, they were ready. "Let's do this." Declared Jonas seriously.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well now, the search begins! Just what will the boys find? Stay tuned to find out! As for Benny's appearance, I hadn't even originally planned on using him for this but I thought why not? Iris also wasn't even originally planned but that was another 'why not?' moment too.**


	15. Something Smelly This Way Comes Part 3

**Disclaimer: Let's do it to it!**

* * *

**Three And A Half Hours Later**

Three and a half hours had passed since the trio had begun their search in the sewers and taking quite the willpower to keep from vomiting over the horrible smells that were down there. Making Barry vow to come up with something to effectively block smells in the future if they ever had to come down into the sewers again. They had also been rather silent as well to keep from being found out as they searched. At least until Benny spoke up and startled Barry! Causing Jonas to grimace in annoyance! "Don't scare me like that!" Hissed the future Speedster frantically.

Benny just rolled his eyes in response. "Yes, its weird there's a lit torch down here but we need to be quiet!"

"Right, sorry." Whispered Barry.

"Yeah, sorry boss man." Added the small sized Orc in a whisper as well.

_This torch could mean we're getting close._ Considered the former castaway to himself as he put a hand on his gun as a just in case kind of thing.

The fact there was another torch down another sewer prompted the man to go in that direction. Hoping it might potentially lead him and the others to the missing kids. But the further they went, took them downwards despite the fact it shouldn't have been possible. Prompting Barry to raise his night vision goggles up and take a look around him thanks to the lit torches nearby and spoke up quietly but still a little loud for them to hear him. "Umm… Guys… I don't think we're in the sewer system anymore."

"What'cha mean by dat?"

"Other then the fact that what we're walking on now is solid dirt and not anything wet or metal?"

Frowning to themselves, Jonas and Benny raised up their night vision goggles to see what he was talking about. "Huh, I'll be damned." Muttered the Orc in shock.

As by now, everything under the city should pretty much be converted for its needs! "I'll be damned is right..." Muttered Jonas in shock moments later as they came up to a ledge.

And before them, what looked to be a huge city with many a building looked rather poor and lit light bulbs strung up everywhere. "Damn, how da Hell dey get all dis down here!?"

Barry couldn't even speak due to how shocked he was. Benny's question being one that Jonas himself was curious about as it was clear these buildings had been here for years. Especially given how bad off they looked. He could also see people moving about down in the city and quickly brought out a pair of binoculars that he was damned glad he had brought after all. "Huh..." He muttered seconds later.

For those that he was looking at down below in the city were pale as can be, obviously from lack of Sunlight as well and none of them seemed to have no hair. They also seemed to look rather thin for that matter. Most likely from a lack of easily available food. "This… This shouldn't be possible." Finally said Barry.

"Ain't you always da one goin' on about da Impossible?"

"Y-Yeah, and that… That's why its so incredible."

The future Speedster quickly brought out his phone and snapped a few pictures and even took some video footage from where they stood. All of it being proof that not even Joe would be able to ignore when the time came. Faint cries could be heard from down below, prompting Jonas to look for the source of it and seeing the two pale figures forcibly dragging a teenaged girl to one of the buildings and then disappearing inside of it. "Seems they've kidnapped another kid." He reported grimly.

"Shit." Muttered Benny as that just wasn't good!

Jonas took a look around their area and noticed a path that would let them get down to the city. "Come on, there's a path that'll take us down there. But stay quiet."

Twin nods came from the other two and they quickly but quietly began their way down the path he'd spotted

**Meanwhile, At Jonas Dearden Investigations**

"Where's my son and your boss?" Demanded to know Detective Joe West as he barged into the office of the Investigations Firm.

Startling both Kara and Iris in the process. "Out!" Announced Kara quickly after recovering.

"Out? Out where?" He asked in a suspicious manner thanks to a random thought that had popped into his head while at the Precinct.

The girls looked at one another and then back at him and Iris would speak up. "Umm… Out on a case!"

"And I uhh, I don't think we're allowed to talk about what kind of case since it would break client confidentiality." Tried Kara somewhat nervously before the man could ask what kind of case.

Causing Joe to narrow his eyes at the Blonde before turning his attention back to his daughter. "Sorry, dad. But I don't know anything since I don't work here."

"Uh-huh. If I find out that your boss dragged that son of mine down into the sewers? There's gonna be Hell to pay."

Iris stepped up to her dad with her arms crossed with an unimpressed look on her face. "Umm… Not to sound argumentive or anything but since Henry's out of prison, that's kinda not your place anymore?" The look from the man to Kara made her take a step back as it was kinda scary!

"Hey! Don't give her that look, she's right, and you know it! And besides, you really should be more open minded to the idea of people in the sewers. Especially since you're a cop and should be open to the idea of anything being potentially possible where acts of crime is concerned! Plus, you HAVE SEEN Barry's mother's killer for yourself!"

Her father looked at her in pure annoyance but she wouldn't back down. "Tell Barry to call me." He finally said moments later into their silent stare off and walked out of the office.

Kara let out a relieved breath as Iris just sighed and shook her head at her dad's stubbornness. "Glad that's over." Murmured the Last Daughter Of Krypton.

"No, its not over just yet..."

Not until those kids were back, safe, and home with their families.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ooh, a city under the city! And Joe being stubborn!**


	16. Something Smelly This Way Comes Part 4

**Disclaimer: And the fun rolls on!**

* * *

**Down Below The City With Our Three Heroes…**

So far, the trio of Jonas, Barry, and Benny hadn't been spotted as they crept around the huge underground city. And that was just fine by Jonas as he wanted to get to where that teenager had been taken without being spotted. And hopefully, the other taken kids would be in there too and they could all be gotten with little to no trouble. Though he knew it was unlikely to go as easy as he hoped for but that didn't mean he couldn't dream about it! Oddly enough, there seemed to be glowing vegetation in various areas and Barry had wondered softly about how far that went. And why no one up above had ever seen anything like it before. Barry did make sure to take a sample for later studying as no way could he pass it up. It was also apparent the pale skinned inhabitants of the underground city had their own kind of language that the trio had been able to hear as several of the inhabitants passed by them without a clue to their being there. "Guys… Pale skin, red eyes, buildings that clearly go back a lot of years, and a language of their own… This, this is incredible!" Whispered the team Scientist excitedly.

"Not to mention the glowing vegetation! There has to be something down here that's causing it!"

"Yeah, ain't dat da truth? Cause I ain't never hearda anything like this before."

Jonas let out a breath. "I've… Seen some things over the years. Could be magic, could be aliens, or some kind of experiment that found its way down here." And he hoped like Hell it wasn't magic since it wasn't his area of expertise.

No, that honor fell more to John Constantine then him. "Magic exists!?"

A wince flashed across Barry's eyes as the other two looked back at him with a glare. "Quiet! Or do you wanna get caught!?" Whispered Jonas harshly.

"S-Sorry. Just, uhh, just got a little carried away there with my excitement."

Benny just rolled his eyes in exasperation as the former castaway nodded shortly at his friend. Focusing his attention back to what was in front of him, the former Queen Scion continued on in the shadows and back areas of the city with his two friends following behind.  _We could learn so much about the culture that's_ _been created_ _down here._ _But f_ _or all we know, they don't realize that kidnapping kids is wrong in our eyes..._ Thought Barry to himself as they crept about.

But if contact can be made between the topside and peace is gained, perhaps they can be taught that. The sudden stop however confused the young scientist and small sized Orc. "Whoa, why'd we stop!?" Wondered Benny.

"Because of that." Replied Jonas grimly.

Confused, the two moved to see what their friend was pointing at and their eyes widened. "Oh."

"Boy." Finished Barry.

As they'd been spotted by a female of the people down here! Jonas, deciding not to waste any time, stepped forward with his hands outward in hopes she would be able to see he meant no harm to her. "Hi there, I don't know if you can understand me but I promise, we aren't here to cause any harm. Okay? We're just here to find some kids that have been brought down here."

Nothing was said by the female as Benny made remarks about whether or not that worked until she took off. "Guess dat answers dat."

Grimacing, Jonas took off after the female in the hopes he could catch up to her before she could warn her fellow underground dwellers. His two companions/friends quickly followed after him as the female began to yell out loudly, making Jonas suck in a breath as that was not what he wanted to have happen thank you very much! In a matter of seconds, the trio were surrounded.  _Damnit, this isn't good._

As there was no telling how they would react to his and his two friends' appearance in their underground city.  _Good thing I brought my bag._

"Uhh, hi. My name's Barry, Barry Allen and I promise we mean you guys no harm. In fact, I think what you all have down here is simply amazing. Like… Really, really amazing and I think we could learn a lot from one another if you're willing." Rambled the young man and gaining looks from the other two.

"What!? I ramble when I'm nervous. Or scared, or you know, both."

His two friends just sighed and shook their heads before focusing their attention back on the underground dwellers. All of whom from what they could tell were giving them very intense looks until one spoke up in their unknown language and his words seemingly were ones the others agreed with. "Okay… Somethin' tells me dey are gonna whack us." Muttered Benny worriedly.

"Nah! No way!" Protested Barry as there was no need for that kind of thing!

Unfortunately for him, several more of the figures showed up and they had sharp spears in their hands and quickly barked out orders in their language at the trio. "Yep, we's gonna die down here."

"No, we're not." Declared the head of JDI grimly as he quickly brought out a smoke grenade from his big bag and let it loose on the ground.

Smoke instantly going everywhere and him yelling for them to run. And run they did but also ending up splitting from one another thanks to the chaos of the smoke grenade being used. Barry coughed as he ran as fast as he could and towards an opening that he hoped would lead him to some measure of safety with quite a few of the underground dwellers chasing after him and expressing themselves quite loudly and angrily. "Oh boy, oh boy, must go faster!"

As he ran through the path that took him to a sewer passage, the taser he'd had on him fell to the ground with a loud clatter and sparking in the process. Instantly setting fire to something that smelled a lot like gas and briefly making him wonder where the heck it had come from! He stopped to watch where the path of the fire was going and his eyes widened at a few containers that he had missed on his frantic run just as his chasers appeared. Angrily shouting and not wanting to chance his luck, Barry took off as who knew what the heck was in those containers! Feeling thankful that his chasers weren't moving forward due to the fire preventing them from doing so. Allowing him to continue their unhappy shouts until an explosion happened. His eyes widened at the sound of it as he pushed himself to go faster while trying to avoid looking behind him! A ladder to the above world thankfully made an appearance as he frantically ran as fast as he could and he instantly went up it, sweat pouring down his face as the roaring fire came his way. Struggling briefly, Barry managed to move the access lid out of his way and quickly climbed up to the surface and barely avoiding being by the fissure of fire that spewed out of the hole. Alarming quite a few in the area as well for that matter!

Laying where he was and breathing heavily, Barry didn't realize he had company. "Holy crap, are you okay!?" Asked an alarmed voice that had him looking up briefly and seeing a worried but quite beautiful long and Brunette haired girl.

"Ask… Ask me that in ten years." He huffed out as he lowered his head back down to the ground.

Completely spent from his frantic run and near death experience by inferno! The girl just gave him another worried look as the fire died down and smoke began to billow out of the hole.  _God I hope the guys are okay..._

* * *

**Author's Notes: This was my original intention for Barry to do this, but then I was gonna include Benny getting out that way with him but decided to stick to my original intention. The girl in question at the end of this is another thing I've been intending for awhile. But for who she is? You've all got three guesses! (Cue big wide cheesy smile) R and R!**


	17. Something Smelly This Way Comes Part 5

**Disclaimer: A couple of you in the reviews got it right on the mystery girl. Now, let's get it on!**

* * *

**Roughly Fifteen Minutes Later**

As Barry found out amidst the chaos of his fiery arrival to the topside world from the sewers, he had ended up in front of Central City Picture News. Where he had nicely enough, met one Linda Park, the woman who had first talked to him after he'd gotten out of the sewer. He'd also learn she's a Sports Reporter for the News company that Iris interned at as members of the Police and the Fire Department arrived. Along with an Ambulance to be on the safe side of things. It hadn't taken long before his dad, Iris, and Kara showed up with concern written up all over their faces. So far, Joe hadn't shown up and Barry was hoping that would remain the case as he didn't want to deal with the man's anger. Surprisingly though, he was enjoying the unexpected flirty banter that had developed between himself and Linda after having talked with the Police Officers that had first arrived while Iris talked with the man who ran the News company. "BARRY!"

"Oh no." Groaned Barry as he knew who that was.

Causing Linda to look at him in concern before deciding to make herself scarce for the time being after giving Barry her number while Kara winced from where she was. "Something wrong?" Asked Henry curiously as he saw Joe make his way to Barry.

"Well… I don't know if you've noticed, but Joe and Barry have a strong differing view about certain things."

"I take it that's caused a few problems?"

"Yep! And we're probably about to see them get into it." Kara told him worriedly and making him frown in worry for his son.

"I knew it. I knew working for that man was a bad idea."

"Jo-"

"You're done, you hear me? You are done with that man and you're going to come and work at the Precinct for the Crime Lab, understand me?" Continued the man, not caring if he was interrupting Barry or not.

Or even upsetting him for that matter as the good Detective continued on until the future Speedster finally got tired of it. "JOE!"

His sudden yell managed to successfully shut the Cop up as it wasn't often Barry even raised his voice. And it was perhaps a good thing as Henry was about ready to come over there and do or say something to the man who was berating HIS son. "Do you even hear yourself!?" Asked Barry unhappily of his foster father.

"Of course I hear myself, Bear. I know what I'm doing."

"No, you don't! You're treating me like a kid when I'm not anymore! I am an adult, one who is CAPABLE of making his own decisions! I willingly went down into that sewer with Jonas and Benny, alright? WILLINGLY. I wasn't forced into doing it and there's no way in HELL you are gonna make me do something I don't want to do. I LIKE, no… I LOVE doing what I do with Jonas Dearden Investigations. And because of that, we FOUND those kids, Joe. Do you understand that? We FOUND them miles below the surface and that still blows my mind! And right now, Jonas and Benny are trapped down there because we decided to try and do what the Police couldn't, or wouldn't do!" Ranted Barry passionately and truthfully, not realizing the attention he was gaining from those nearby.

But it seemed Joe wasn't wanting to listen as he glared at the younger man and pointed at him. "I'm not hearing this nonsense again about people in the sewers, Barry. Do you understand that? I don't know where they are but I know damn well it ain't down in some sewer." Argued the man and further proving how rigid he was with his mindset.

Causing frowns to occur on the various individuals that were in the area. "And I promise you this, I'm gonna do what I have too in order to see your so called boss put behind bars for willful endangerment." Threatened Joe and further angering Barry in the process.

"HOW!? HOW ARE YOU SO STUCK IN THIS… THIS OBTUSE MINDSET OF YOURS!? YOU'RE A COP, JOE! COPS ARE SUPPOSED TO HAVE AN OPEN MIND! YOU SAW THE MAN IN YELLOW EVEN! I EVEN HAVE PROOF OF WHAT WE SAW ON MY PHONE!"

"Whoa, I've never heard him get that angry or that loud." Kara muttered to Henry in awe.

As her friend was usually calm and quiet. "Unfortunately, Kara, there comes a time when we have to be such things." Henry told her softly but seriously.

They and the others watched as the Detective stared Barry down and it was clear to everyone he wasn't willing to back down as the man who ran CCPN, Eric Larken, tried to make his way over to them to see if he could get that proof. As he was smelling one Hell of a story that he wanted Iris to cover as part of her internship! Sure, it was probably a conflict of interest but considering how the girl's father was acting, it made him think the man needed a good firm slap from reality. "Get in the car, Bear. We'll discuss this at home."

Henry finally had enough and made his way over. "As MY son has mentioned earlier, he is an ADULT. Not a child or a teenager that has to listen to you. Like Barry, I don't understand why you are so damned rigid in your thinking but you have NO PLACE in telling him to do anything. Nor do you have any place in threatening who he works with. That's my place, or it would be if he were underage." Henry told him firmly with anger heard in his voice and seen on his face.

Which was not something Joe was liking at all. "Furthermore, you are only making yourself and the entirety of the Police Force look bad with your unwillingness to believe in what MY son is telling you. Children have been taken and ALL avenues SHOULD be explored!"

Murmurs of agreement could be heard from the gathered crowd as Eric Larken pulled Barry to the side to get the proof he had on him, along with a statement or two. And if whether or not he could get more as this was shaping up to be one Hell of a story. Fortunately, Barry was more then happy to give the man what he wanted as he was tired of his foster father's ways. Along with everybody else who refused to give much consideration to any sort of aspect of the Impossible. "Don't you give him that phone." Warned Joe angrily.

"Too late, Joe. And now, I'm gonna go back down there and help my friends do the job you WON'T do cause you refuse to open your mind." Replied Barry as he handed over his phone to Iris' boss and stalked off to see if he could get some thick gloves from one of the Firemen present as Larken quickly headed off back inside to check out what Barry had as proof.

Iris quickly made to follow after her best friend after a quick word with Larken. But it seemed her dad had other ideas in mind. "What the Hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going with him, dad. And don't you DARE try and stop me as like him, I'm an adult too." She told him and pushed past him before he could try and keep her there any longer.

Not that he was willing to leave things at that naturally as Kara watched on with a frown on her face. Wondering if she should get involved by using her powers. Making her think back to a week ago when her Cousin showed up at her apartment.

**Flashback Time!**

"Kal!? What are you doing here!?" Asked Kara excitedly after answering her door and seeing it was her not so baby cousin on the other side of it.

"Well, I thought I would come and see you." He replied as they hugged and she wondered what the package was that he had in his hand.

Smiling happily, she brought him inside and closed the door. "And is that for me too or someone else? Cause its always nice getting presents."

Clark chuckled with a smile on his face and handed the package to her without a word. Quickly, she opened it with a smile but it didn't last as Kara's face took on a shocked and surprised look. As within the package was the symbol of their family attached to a suit. "Wha-What?"

"I've heard all about the work you've been doing with that P.I. Firm and I for one think its amazing. And that's why I think its time you had a suit of your own as there's a good chance that during one of these cases, some extra help is gonna be needed." He told her gently with that smile still present.

Kara looked at the gift she'd been brought for several moments before looking at her Cousin. "I… Kal, I'm, I'm not you."

"No, you're you and that's what matters."

She blew out a breath as she sat down with the package still in her hands. "There's no way Eliza or Alex would be happy about this. Much less let me do it!" Argued Kara knowingly.

"That's why the decision's yours to make, Kara, not theirs. We've both been given amazing gifts thanks to the yellow Sun and the world I think could use more people who are willing to use what they've been gifted to help it out. Now I swear this isn't me trying to pressure you or anything, as I want you think it over carefully, okay? You shouldn't have to always hide yourself and what you can do. Not when we both know you can do so much more then that. Do what makes YOU happy." Clark told her passionately.

"I..."

Smiling and understanding her state of mind, he leaned down and hugged her to provide his support and comfort. "Just think about it, okay? And take your time as there's no need to rush."

Mutely, Kara nodded and he hugged her again before making his leave.

**Present**

_Is this the time for me to make my decision?_ Kara wondered to herself worriedly as a huge argument began to go down between Barry, Joe, an arrived and irate Samantha, and Iris.

Henry could even be seen getting involved as well to try and help keep the peace before the foursome did anything they'd possibly regret. Even if he was himself kind of wanting to knock some sense into Joe. Frowning to herself, Kara discretely snuck away to think things over more while wondering if maybe then was a good time as any for her to make a few calls that Jonas had mentioned doing if there was no choice.  _Darn it, Kal! You had to go and make me think about things!_

**Miles Below The City**

While things happened above, things were also happening down below as Jonas did all he could to avoid being caught by the dwellers of the underground city. Not knowing if Benny or Barry were alright and hating that he didn't know. He'd already been forced several times to take the life of a dweller in order to avoid being caught. But Jonas knew it was only a matter of time before his luck ran out and it wasn't helping that he could faintly hear one of the underground dwellers talking in a mix of English and their own language. The dweller speaking of the history of the underground city and how the 'Great Object's' life force helped provide them the glowing vegetation that they ate from. But that it also came at a great price. One that left them sterile and unable to have children, forcing them to take from the topside in order to live onwards and how he himself had once been a topsider until being taken to the underground city. And given the few glimpses Jonas had seen of the supposed 'Great Object' so far, he knew it wasn't anything Human made.

The fact such an object of Alien origin was down here was alarming as there was no telling how much longer it'd last due to the length of time it'd been down there. Or even how far its effects had spread for that matter as well. A length of time that was longer then even the one who was speaking to him in the mix of English and the underground tongue knew of. "Come, come to me, topisider..." Called out the speaker as Jonas moved as quietly as he could behind the high rocky terrain that was down there.

_A miracle would be seriously great about now…_

And while Jonas did his best to stay hidden and hopefully avoid having to use his archery equipment, Benny was trying to make his way to where all the kids were being kept. But having to avoid being caught by the creepy cave people was making that more difficult then he liked.  _Man I sure hope da others are alright._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Jeez, Joe, way to make yourself look good there! Jonas and Benny are definitely in some trouble! Will Barry be able to get them some help? Will Kara rise to the challenge? Or will luck be on the side of the Investigations crew!? Will Linda have some dialogue!? Stay tuned to find out! R and R!**


	18. Something Smelly This Way Comes Part 6

**Disclaimer: I am very happy with the reactions this story is getting. Especially since I started posting it up on AO3. And you know what? The 'topisider' thing was an accident I missed but I think that could be a good thing as it would make sense to use for someone that lives deep underground. Now, let's get it on!**

* * *

**The Underground City**

_Alright, dat's it, dat's it… Just a little more._  Thought Benny to himself as he slowly inched his way towards the building where they had seen a teenager being taken too.

It had taken him a bit of time as he had to avoid being caught, but so far his luck was holding out. He could hear the creepy underground dwellers talking in an agitated manner and he could only guess that like him, they hadn't been able to find Jonas. Which was a damned good thing as those guys would probably try and kill him!  _Damn do I wish I had somethin' to distract dese weirdos with._

Once he finally got to the back of the building the teenager had been taken too, and where most likely, and hopefully, the other kids were at, he had to groan. As there was no back door to be found in the back. "Of course dere wouldn't be, why would dere be?" He grumbled to himself unhappily in a low manner.

Chatter caught his attention and he looked to his left and his eyes widened. "Aww crap." As it was several of the dwellers and they all looked unhappy to see him!

Deciding to go to his right, Benny realized that way was cut off as well by several more of the dwellers. "Aww Hell, dis just ain't my day."

He couldn't move forward or backward and there was no way he could climb the building or the wall behind him without being caught. But then his eyes took notice of a gap under the building he was behind.  _Here goes nothin'!_

Diving quickly, Benny made his way under the building and was thankful as Hell there was a big enough gap for him to move. "Heh, bet dese mooks neva thought about dis kinda thing happenin' to 'em!"

Once he was out on the otherside and on his feet, it wasn't long before other dwellers to take notice of him. Forcing him to start running for dear life! "BOSS! IF YOUSE IS STILL ALIVE! I COULD USE A LITTLE HELP!" Yelled the little Orc and not realizing that his loud voice was hurting the underground dwellers' ears.

Jonas from his hidden spot merely grimaced as the leader of the underground city muttered a few things he couldn't quite make out. Nor did he probably want to make out what those mutterings were as it was.  _I really hope Barry's doin' a lot better then us right now._

**Meanwhile, At CCPN**

A huge and loud argument had broken out between Barry and Joe as the man was continuing to be decidedly obtuse. Which was only further serving to make the CCPD look really bad in the view of the public. Joe had practically threatened to arrest not only Barry, but his own daughter, Henry, and anybody else who offered to go with Barry back into the sewers to find Jonas, Benny, and those kids. And when an irate and worried Samantha showed up? Needless to say, she hadn't been willing to hold back and slapped the ever loving Hell out of the good Detective for being a huge jackass. Kara had disappeared but no one had even noticed that. "WEST!" Called out an irate Captain Singh as he and a SWAT van arrived on the scene.

Instantly causing the argument to stop as Joe gave his attention to the good Captain. "Sir, what are you doing here?"

"The job you refuse to do, Detective West. Effective immediately, you are suspended, now get the Hell out of here before I arrest YOU for obstruction of justice!"

Joe gave the man a wide eyed look of shock as several in the ever growing crowd smirked at the turn o events. Joe tried to protest but the Captain would hear none of it as he got the SWAT team front and center. "Allen, as you're about the only one here who knows how to get to where those kids are, do you think you can lead us to them?" Asked Singh dead seriously as he looked at the kid and continued to ignore Joe's protests.

Normally, he would have never considered doing this, but this wasn't one of those times. Innocent young lives were at stake and if there was any kind of hope of salvaging the public trust, they had to take action. Even if it was absurd where sewer people were concerned but like Allen had said earlier, all avenues had to be explored no matter how absurd. And that was something the Police Force, including himself to a degree had clearly forgotten much to his chagrin. "I… Um, I should be able too." Replied Barry nervously and somewhat shocked.

"Good, get some gear and we'll go once you're ready."

Barry nodded and took off towards the SWAT van while steadfastly ignoring Joe's words. "I'm coming too." Declared Iris to the Captain and capturing her dad's irate attention.

"You know this won't be safe as my men and I might not be able to gaurantee yours and Allen's safety, right?"

"I'm, I'm aware. But as Mason, my mentor has mentioned, a reporter has to be able to go where the danger is in order for the story to be known."

Nearby, Mason Ridge could be seen nodding his head in approval of his protege. Singh just sighed and told her to go get ready as Joe got even more irate and making the good Captain rather annoyed. "Either leave the area or go with us, West! But you are NOT about to hold things up any further with your refusal to open your eyes! Or so help me, you WILL be thrown OFF the Force!"

That silenced Joe good and proper and he decided then and there to actually do his job and go with the group.

**And Now, Back To Where The Sun Doesn't Shine!**

Many of the dwellers had ended up on their knees in agony as they held their ears thanks to an explosion courtesy of a grenade Jonas had brought with him as a just in case kind of thing. The leader he could tell was pained and beyond furious as one of the buildings in the underground city was burning thanks to the grenade he used. "TOPISIDER!" Roared the leader as Jonas moved from his hiding spot and ran past the agonized undergrounder as fast as he could so he could reach Benny.

Who was already making use of the chaos to his advantage and getting the frightened kids out of where they were kept. Angry bellowing could be heard and that seemed to help the other undergrounders move past their pain. A spear would even find its way in front of Jonas just as he was getting to Benny. "Go! I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

"What!? Boss, dat's crazy!"

"Maybe, but go! Get the kids out of here!"

Grumbling in annoyance, Benny did as told and headed off for the closest exit with the kids as Jonas started laying a smackdown on the undergrounders with his fists and feet. Even quickly making use of an explosive arrow to block off the exit Benny and the kids had used to prevent the dwellers from going after them through that pathway. "I really don't care to use my bow and arrows thanks to that damned premonition, but I really don't see much choice here!" Declared Jonas to his opponents as he ran from them to try and keep them focused on him.

Not even caring if they could understand him at all. "Pay Topisider!" Growled the leader furiously as he lunged at Jonas, only to miss much to his annoyance.

Even finding himself with an arrow to his knee, causing him to cry out in pain and angering his fellow undergrounders in the process. Forcing Jonas to run even more and using his gun until it ran out. "RANU FA TOPISIDER!"

Jonas didn't need a translation to have an idea of what that meant but then a noise caught his and the undergrounders' attention. A noise that came from above and to his surprise, a figure in blue landed rather hard from above. The impact sending him and the undergrounders flying backwards. Jonas groaned and quickly made to get up and looked at the newcomer, causing his eyes to go wide at a sheepish and somewhat freaked out Kara. "KARA!?"

"What!? No! That's, that's not me! I'm someone else!" She replied nervously.

"Right. In the future, you may want to remember to take your glasses off if you're gonna try and pull a Superman." Jonas replied dryly.

Kara groaned in embarrassment as she took off her glasses and handed them to him so he could put them somewhere hopefully safe. "S-Sorry, first time I've ever done this."

Her suit, given to her by her cousin, had clearly been an older design as the 'S' on it looked rather comical and was, much like his super suits tended to be, a two piece tight fitting shirt and pants that were blue. It also lacked a cape but she didn't necessarily mind that at that point. "First time for everything, but we'll talk about this later when we're not surrounded by angry underground dwellers."

_Oh Rao, I hope he doesn't yell or fire me! I like working with him and Barry!_  Worried the future Girl Of Steel as she noticed the undergrounders getting up and giving her and boss/friend hateful looks.

She then noticed the rather large ship that was embedded in a far wall. "Is that a Tulis ship!?"

"You'll have to forgive me if I have no idea what that is." Jonas told her dryly with a grunt as he dodged a strike and landed one of his own.

Kara would have replied but she was forced to start fighting back and her lack of experience in that area clearly showed. But she was giving it her absolute best and was thankful her powers were helping somewhat in that area as they couldn't really hurt her. The two found themselves back to back as more of the undergrounders surrounded them in order to kill them, their outfits were getting rather torn up as well. "All I know from the little I could understand from what the leader said, is that whatever is keepin' that ship goin', its influencing the vegetation around here. Not to mention them as well since they eat it!"

"Oh, that's not good! Last anyone knew, the Tulis used a special fuel derived from the chemicals that came from the Tulips that grew out of their bodies! Its crazy to even see a Tulis ship here considering they disappeared 80 years ago!" Kara told him as she tried to get her Super Breath to work.

"Then maybe we should destroy it!"

If only to prevent the undergrounders from continuing the need to kidnap children to keep their way alive. The thought of one of the last pieces of Tuli society being destroyed didn't sit too well with the future Girl Of Steel but she knew it was for the best. Especially before the effects the ship's battery grew worse on the poor people that dwelled down here. "Not destroy!" Howled the leader as he rushed towards Jonas with intent to kill.

But Jonas quickly moved past him and fired off an explosive arrow straight at the ship. "Wan hafu!?"

"Oh, looks like they somehow managed to learn the Tuli language." Kara stated in surprise.

Wondering how the battery could have somehow caused that. "Oh? So you know what he just said then?'

"Yeah, he basically asked what'd you do."

A loud boom would pretty much answer that question and Kara would finally get her Super Breath to work as she blew back a lurge number of the undergrounders. Seeing that the leader was in shock at the sight of the exploding ship, she quickly grabbed Jonas. "Right, I think that's our cue to get out of here!"

"Wait, what do you meeeeeeaaaaaannnn!?" Yelled out an alarmed Jonas as she flew them up towards the entrance she made as fast as possible as the ship's explosion grew larger and larger.

Engulfing everything in its past as the undergrounders began to run for any kind of safety. Only the leader stood where he was and yelled out in anger at the retreating duo until the flames of the explosion took him.

**Miles Above Ground**

It took an awful lot to make Oliver Queen, aka, Jonas Dearden, to feel alarmed and or freaked out. But being high in the air above the city was definitely cause for him to be feeling that way! Especially when he wasn't in a plane but being held by Kara. His employee who was like Superman if her outfit was anything to go by! "Wow… I… I haven't been this high in years under my own power." Kara said softly as she looked at the view of endless blue sky and clouds.

"We are gonna have a  _long_ talk, Kara. But in the mean time, how about you get us back on the ground before you accidentally drop me?"

Kara gulped but nodded in understanding. "Y-Yeah, o-okay. And don't worry, I won't let you fall." She told him in a reassuring manner.

Or as reassuring as she could be while feeling highly nervous about that talk anyway. She would have even made a joke about how the fact he wasn't that unflappable like he usually was but thought better of it. "Alright, if I'm using my Super Hearing right, Benny and Barry got the kids to Central City Picture News."

"Odd choice."

"Yeah, but its where Barry ended up at after he got out of the sewers earlier." Replied Kara before taking off in that direction.

All the while feeling nervous and apprehensive as she knew she wouldn't be able to avoid being caught by all the cameras and the like that were no doubt still there. Especially in regards to the ones CCPN used for that matter.  _Eliza and Alex are SO gonna kill me._

But she truly felt she had no choice as her friends' lives were on the line. Not to mention the lives of a lot of kids. Once they arrived, the two were immediately swarmed by reporters with a crap load of questions for them as Joe glared daggers at Jonas. The bodies of several of the undergrounders could be seen laying about near the access hole to the sewers and they were all dead thanks to from what Jonas could tell, was bullet holes. No doubt it couldn't have been avoidable due to the safety risks they no doubt presented. Jonas thankfully maneurved himself away from the questions, leaving an annoyed Kara behind to deal with it as she nervously answered questions. Among those answers being that her cousin, Superman, had found her when she was a child and how unexpected it was and resolved to place her some where she could be safe and able to grow up without any dangers to her life. Barry, having been around her for some time now, had even been able to quickly figure out that the girl was Kara. Causing him to look at Jonas as he hugged a damned relieved Samantha and he'd get a miniscule nod from his boss and friend and a look that said they'd be talking later.

Samantha would end up slapping the crap out of her boyfriend however as he'd had her worried like Hell! Only to hug and kiss him again much to his bafflement and the amusement of others. Joe however, would be unable to help himself as he tried to punch the former castaway. Only to end up getting punched by Jonas himself as he could have hurt Samantha instead and the suspended Detective would get an earful from Singh over the whole thing as that had only further served to give the public an even more negative view of the CCPD.

**The Next Morning At Jonas Dearden Investigations**

The next morning would see the trio of Jonas, Barry, and Kara make their arrival to the office as the sky brightened thanks to the rising Sun. And despite the sleep they had managed to get, they were all still rather tired from the previous day's events. Which included questions, and I do mean a lot of them by reporters and Police Officers alike, along with paramedics wanting to make sure Jonas, Kara despite not really needing it, Benny, and Barry were all okay. Though Barry had nicely enough, ended up calling Linda just to see if it had been her real number and when it was, ended up talking with her for an hour and a half before the day's events finally caught up to him. "So… We solved another case and got a bunch of kids back to their homes." Announced Barry with a slightly forced levity.

"And made the entirety of the CCPD look inept." Kara added with a wince as she had the feeling none of the CCPD was gonna be that happy with them for a long while.

Except for maybe that SWAT team and that Captain Singh man anyway. "I'm on the couch for the forseeable future. Both here and at Sam's."

"Uhh… How would she know if you're not using the couch when you sleep here?" Wondered Barry curiously at the grimacing man.

"I… I have no idea to be honest." But he wasn't going to test his girlfriend on that!

Barry just nodded while being darned curious as to how his boss and friend's girlfriend was going to know! Jonas shook himself from his thoughts of Sam and the couch that would be his bed for the forseeable future, clearing his throat, he spoke up. "Anyway… I think we need to do some full disclosure here after yesterday's wild ride."

Kara just winced as he looked at her. "You're, you're not gonna fire me, are you?" She asked weakly.

"No. Cause you're not the only one in this firm who's keeping a secret about themselves." He replied seriously and making the other two curious.

"And don't get me wrong, I'm a little disappointed one of my best friends didn't tell me she's a Kryptonian. One of the few left as well I might add. But I think I can understand as you probably weren't sure if you could trust us with that." Barry told her truthfully.

And finding himself hugged by the somewhat relieved girl. Blushing, she pulled back with a muttered apology. "Hey, don't worry about it."

Kara smiled at him in appreciation. "You're, you're kind of right, Barry. But its also the fact I've had it drilled into my head for years by my adopted family to keep what I am a secret. I'm surprised I haven't been yelled at by them by now." Though perhaps they just hadn't seen the news just yet as she knew that no way was this thing going to be just a state only thing.

But a national, perhaps international news worthy thing as well. Kal however, had expressed how proud he was of his cousin and that had made her darned giddy after hearing that. "Well, if they call or come in person, we'll be there by your side. Right, Jonas?"

"Erm, right. We will. My question is though, are you gonna be doing like Superman now that you've shown your otherside?" Wondered Jonas curiously.

Kara thought about it for a moment but shook her head. "Umm… No. I, I don't think I'm ready for that kind of thing just yet."

Jonas merely nodded in understanding. "Right, well… When you do, we'll have your back when that happens." He told her seriously and gained a grateful hug from the girl in return.

She quickly pulled away in mild embarrassment as Barry looked on with a small smile on his face. "Well, there's no need for me to disclose anything as you two already pretty much know everything."

"Unfortunately, I can't say the same." Admitted Jonas and gaining surprised looks from his two friends and co-workers.

Both even asking what he meant by that. "Basically? My real name isn't Jonas Dearden."

"Its not?" Asked Kara in shock and confusion and gaining a nod in return from the man.

"If its not, then what is it?" Barry wondered curiously.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, Jonas looked at the two with a serious expression on his face. "My real name is… Oliver Queen. Son of Robert and Moira Queen."

"Of one of the richest families in Starling City!?" Asked a certain future Speedster in astonishment.

"Yep. Now outside of ARGUS and Samantha, and now you two, no one else knows."

"But, but why? Wouldn't it be better for your loved ones back in Starling to know you're alive!?"

As no way would Kara be able to keep that from those she loves! She and Barry watched as their friend and boss grimaced. "Let's just say that while I had every intention of going home last year after I felt like I could live with the darkness I had gained inside of me after a few things I went through, I was shown something… A premonition if you will, of a dark moment in my future. And once I had it confirmed, I chose to go a different route. And believe you me when I say that it hurts me every day that I keep the fact I'm alive from them. But I truly feel this is the best way to keep them safe and sound until I'm certain that premonition won't somehow come to pass." Informed the man tiredly and sadly.

Gaining surprised but saddened looks from the other two. "Jeez, that's, that's terrible." Murmured Barry while squashing down a part of him that wanted to ask a thousand and one questions about this premonition his friend had gotten.

Since that was exactly the kind of thing that would be considered 'Impossible' by a great many others. Kara hugged Jonas again and it was something he greatly appreciated. "No matter what your name is, we are gonna be by your side, okay? Because that's what friends do."

Barry nodded a firm agreement as Jonas gave her a grateful look. "Thank you, I appreciate that more then you can possibly know."

She smiled widely at him and hugged her boss and friend again while hoping that one day, he could show that he was alive and well to his family and friends back in Starling City. "Wait a minute." Said Barry and gaining their attention.

"Does this mean Samantha and William aren't really your girlfriend and son!?"

Unable to stop himself, Jonas let out a big belly laugh as Kara looked at the future Speedster in an incredulous manner. "They are, Barry, they are." Replied the former castaway in between laughs.

"Oh, okay." Well that was a relief to know!

**Miles Below In The Ruined Underground City**

What once was a functioning city that housed a culture of people that would have thrilled Scientists and the like to learn of and study, was now a charbroiled mass of destruction. Fires were even still burning in various places as the smell of dead flesh heavily permeated the air. But despite the carnage that Jonas had wrought, was the impossible sounds of a lone individual gasping for air. One that was feeling a great amount of hatred like he'd never felt before in his life as images of the damned topsiders flooded his mind. This was the leader of the underground people and as he opened his blood red eyes, he had but one thought explode from his mouth. " _ **TOPISIDERS!**_ " Howled the heavily burnt and impossibly alive underground leader.

His voice echoing in the massive and destroyed cavern that once housed a great civilization. He wasn't sure how or when, but he would have his revenge against those who had murdered his people and tried to do the same to him.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well now, I do hope that was a successfully pleasant ending to this storyline for you folks! Originally, I was gonna wait til I got to the end of what I felt to be season 1 before certain big identity reveals happened. But I realized there was no way Kara was gonna be able to pull a fast one on both Oliver/Jonas and Barry. Hopefully that won't sour anyone and yes, she will be in the suit again, but not til the season 1 finale. And I'm sure you'll all enjoy that when the time comes! And for those of you who've read my Power Rangers work, you may remember the idea of the Tulis people from those fics. I kinda thought it'd be a great way to make use of them again.**

**Until next time folks! R and R!**


	19. Lanced Through The Heart Part 1

**Disclaimer: Ready for more? I sure hope so, folks! This particular chapter's idea is thanks to Arlyss Maligue as he came up with it. So if you got something you'd like to see the JDI team take on, say so in a review! Though keep in mind I may not always be able to use the idea. Now… Let's roll on!**

* * *

**February 15th, 2013, Central City, Missouri At The Simone Smith Mall**

February had come and with it, Jonas/Oliver had chosen to get rid of the beard as it was getting rather itchy. Instead, going with a mustache and a goatee look that Samantha rather liked much to his happiness. Business for his Investigations firm was going well and he, Barry, and Kara had even made a commercial thanks to the good and steady business they'd been getting. Business they'd been getting in light of how the CCPD had managed to make themselves look bad in the eye of the Public. Something Joe West, who was still on suspension, really hadn't helped while publically getting into it with his former foster son. Along with his own daughter, Iris West. Who, along with her mentor, Mason, had written up a front page article that was not kind to the CCPD at all but very kind towards Jonas Dearden Investigations and the trio that run it. Needless to say, things in the West family was very strained but Iris' future as a reporter for the CCPN or anywhere else was assured after that article.

Iris was now even considered the official contact between CCPN and JDI as the firm was only willing to let that news company know of anything that was of interest in some form or another due to their commitment to the truth and not fabricating things for the sake of sales and the like. But that it would only be told to Iris rather then anybody else and Larken had no problem with it at all. Superman himself had even made a discreet visit to the firm to show his pride in his Cousin for doing what she had to help out. And while saddened that she didn't feel ready just yet to pursue the path of a hero, he was none the less, understanding of her decision. Eliza and Alex however, weren't all that happy about Kara having been out in the open like that where her powers were concerned. Jonas ended up not being a favorite of the two Danvers ladies either due to his solid support of Kara. Support she'd been thankful as Hell for as she dealt with her adopted family to the best of her ability. Placating them with the promise that what she had done was a one time thing and a one time thing only. There was even a little tension between Jonas and Alex as he could tell the other was hiding something big about herself.

Things that she wasn't letting anybody else know about but largely left it be since it didn't seem harmful. Barry himself however, despite the issues with Joe, was finding himself getting more and more involved with a reporter from CCPN that he met during the Underground Children situation. A development that both Jonas and Kara hoped worked out really well for their friend. And currently, Jonas, Samantha, and William were out at the Simone Smith Mall for the sole purpose of visiting the Toys R' Us store that was in it. "I really can't believe Power Rangers is still a thing." Muttered Jonas with a shake of the head.

Samantha just rolled her eyes with a smile on her lips. "If you think that's crazy, then you'll probably have a harder time believing the fact its been going strong in Japan since the 70's." She told him while being happy about the fact she'd researched their son's latest interest a few days ago.

"Seriously!?"

"Yep! And believe it or not, the Japanese version isn't exactly suitable for kids." Or at least not for her little boy anyway!

Jonas just looked shocked as their son continued to check out the Power Rangers merchandise the store had to offer. "Huh, I might have to look into that."

Though he was sure it was still likely to be as ridiculous as the American version tended to be from what he remembered. "Mommy! Daddy! I've got what I want!" Announced young William brightly as he came up to them a pack of action figures that contained three of the Red Rangers in it.

"Awesome, little man!" Jonas told him happily while ruffling his son's hair.

"Can we get Ice Cream after this?" Asked the young man eagerly and hopefully and making his parents look at one another.

Samantha spoke a moment later. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. But just one cone, alright? Don't want you spoiling your dinner."

"Are we havin' Pizza for dinner?"

"Of course not!"

"But daddy says that's the best way for a growin' boy like me to get big and strong!" William told his momma with a wide eyed expression on his face.

Causing her to look at her loving boyfriend, who was looking away while whistling innocently. Samantha narrowed her eyes at him as he continued do so before looking back at their son. "Did he now?"

"Yep! Also said that Anchovies on a Pizza isn't right either." Replied the young man innocently and making his dad groan mentally.

"OW!" Moaned the former castaway after getting hit on the shoulder by his irate girlfriend.

"You're gonna know 'ow'! Anchovies are very right to have on a Pizza!" Hissed the mother unhappily with a glare.

Jonas began to laugh nervously as their son's attention found itself back on the pack of figures he'd found moments before. "I, I was just kidding! I swear!"

"Uh-huh. You can sleep on the couch tonight for that one, mister." She told the father of her child seriously.

Making Jonas look at her for a moment as his eyes narrowed. "You can't be serious."

She smirked at him before speaking. "Maybe, maybe not. Now, let's go pay for our son's toy and go get that Ice Cream."

"And be 'we', you mean me."

Grinning, she kissed him on the cheek. "You're learning! I'm so proud! You'll also be ordering the Pizzas tonight as well, sweetheart. And they WILL be Anchovie Pizzas too." Announced Samantha as that grin widened as she watched his face gain a horrified and disgusted look on it.

Pleased with herself, she sauntered off with William alongside hand in hand as Jonas remained where he was for a moment until he shook himself. "Damn, she's good." Muttered the man with a smile on his lips before turning around and going after his family.

**Short Time Later In The Foodcourt**

As a smiling Jonas made to walk away from the trashcan, he found himself crashing into another person and causing them to drop whatever they'd been holding. "Damn, I'm so sorry." He told the person apologetically as he knelt down to help them with some of the contents of their shopping bags that had fallen out.

"Oh no, its me who should be apologizing." Came a voice that made the former Queen Scion freeze as he knew that voice anywhere.

His freezing up allowed for the figure to get a good look at his face and their eyes would widen in shock. "Ol-Oliver!?" Asked the figure in shock.

Whom was none other then Dinah Lance, mother of Laurel and Sara Lance herself! Swallowing, Jonas shook his head. "Um, no. My, my name's Jonas. Jonas Dearden."

Quickly, he helped her with her things and then took off before she could get another word in. Leaving her to stare at him as he got Samantha and William and hauled ass. Not knowing that she wasn't about to leave this be! Not where Sara was concerned!

* * *

**Author's Notes: So originally, I was gonna make this one long chapter. But in the end, I decided to go ahead and cut it into parts.**


	20. Lanced Through The Heart Part 2

**Disclaimer: And here we go!**

* * *

**The Next Day At JDI**

Another day had come and with it came the firm looking into accusations of cheating in a French Poodle Competition. Accusations that Kara, along with Iris for the ride, looked into while Barry was determining if whether or not a few bottles of Wine really were as aged as the owner was claiming them to be. Cases that the firm could have rejected but Jonas had decided against it as it was work none the less that just as easily could have gone to another firm. And Jonas himself was looking into reports about missing persons at his desk. Missing persons that involved those who'd been homeless at one point until they managed to get their lots in life to turn around. None of the individuals in question knew one another and the only connections any of them had was the fact they all shared the common factor of having been homeless until their situations improved. The CCPD had been keeping this under wraps for some time now to avoid causing a panic.

Which Jonas thought was stupid until he later learned the reason behind that and he wouldn't have even known about the situation with the missing homeless people if it wasn't for the grandchildren of one of the missing former homeless men coming to the firm about it. Singh however had been helpful in getting him the reports for him to look at and the fact that someone was apparently breathing down the necks of the CCPD was the reason things were being kept under wraps and not being explored. And that was something the good Captain did not like whatsoever at all. Prompting Jonas to promise him that he and the firm would try and get to the bottom of it. The sound of the door opening failed to catch his attention thanks to how engrossed he was in his going over the reports. "Hello, Oliver." Came a very familiar voice that once again had him freezing up for a short time until he shook himself out of it.

Looking up, he saw Dinah Lance and he had to bite back a groan. "I'm sorry, Miss, but I think you have me confused for someone else."

"Considering I would recognize your face regardless if it had extra hair on it, I don't think I've gotten you confused for anyone else, young man." She told him firmly.

"And if you don't stop trying to act as someone else, I WILL go to the Media and tell everyone you are alive and masquerading as a Private Investigator." Threatened the mother.

Jonas narrowed his eyes at the woman and stood up and came around his desk to be face to face with her. "Bold threat for someone who abandoned her family, Mrs. Lance." Retorted the man coldly and making her flinch.

However, she didn't back down as she stared back at him. "I did what I had to do, Oliver. I… I couldn't be with them and have the constant reminder of my guilt for the fact I'm the reason my little girl is dead. Something I'm sure you know nothing about."

"Believe me, I understand possibly more then you can imagine. And what do you mean you're the reason?" He asked and Dinah could believe what he said considering the haunted look in the younger man's eyes.

A look that couldn't be faked either. Her eyes began to glisten with tears as she looked at him. "If… If it wasn't for me en-encouraging her to follow her heart where you're concerned, she, she would be alive right now." Near whispered the heart broken mother as Jonas' eyes widened in shock.

As he hadn't been expecting that at all as he took a few steps back in his shock. "And when, when I saw you, yesterday, I had hope rise up in me that if you're alive, then so is my little girl!"

The look of hope from her glistening eyes and face broke his heart as he tried not to think about Sara's second watery grave aboard the 'Amazo'. "So please, Oliver, PLEASE! Where is my little girl!?" Dinah asked in desperation as she came up to him and grabbed his shirt with her hands.

"I… I'm sorry, Mrs. Lance… But she's, she's not here. Your daughter died when the 'Gambit' sank. I wish like Hell that wasn't the case but… It, it is."

He hated that he was somewhat lying to her but Sara had made him promise her not to tell her family if he ever saw them again about the person she'd become after the 'Gambit'. But he would keep his promise no matter how much he hated it. Dinah shook her head in denial as he looked at her with a saddened look on his face. "NO! That, that can't be true! It can't be!" Wailed the heart broken mother as she began to hit his chest while tears came down her face.

Jonas pulled her into a hug as she sobbed heavily against him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I wish she was alive as much as you do, Mrs. Lance… But that's just not possible. And we both have to live with the guilt we both feel where Sara's concerned… Live with it and find a way to go on and perhaps even forgive ourselves one day." He murmured into her hair as she sobbed heavily.

The two would remain as they were for a good long while as she cried herself out against him until she passed out. Prompting him to place her on the couch he and the others sometimes rested on.

**A Little While Later**

A while later saw Dinah stirring from her sleep and at first feeling confused by the fact she didn't recognize where she was. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Mrs. Lance." Said a gentle voice that startled her.

"Oh, that… That wasn't a nightmare then?" She asked queitly as she looked up at the concerned individual known as Oliver Queen.

Or Jonas Queen as he seemed to be going by for some reason. Jonas shot her an apologetic look. "No, sorry. All too real I'm afraid."

Taking a deep breath as she sat up and was handed a cup of Coffee, she took a sip before putting it down on the table in front of her. "If my little girl isn't alive, then why are you here, Oliver? Why aren't you home with your family?" Questioned the mother with a steely gaze that only a mother could possess. Especially when they aren't too pleased with a child's actions.

Jonas winced as she stared at him while waiting for an answer. He took a deep breath before answering. "Its… Its complicated, Mrs. Lance." Began the man and hoping, perhaps foolishly at that, that she would accept that answer and leave things be.

"How on Earth could it be complicated!?"

_Damn._

Because of course she wouldn't just accept that answer! "Because… There's things, things I've done while I've been believed dead that I'm not proud of. Things that happened long before I set up the firm. And the work we're doing here is my way to atone for those things I'm not proud of, Mrs. Lance. And that's why I haven't told my mom or anyone else back home that I'm alive because I'm not ready for something like that." He told her somewhat truthfully as Jonas doubted that she'd believe him where a certain premonition is concerned.

Dinah stared at him in shock as today had been a surprising one for her as this and their earlier talk was the most truly serious she'd ever seen Oliver be. A truly stark contrast to the boy she had been somewhat familiar with before the 'Queen's Gambit'. "But surely staying away from them is horrible for you, Oliver."

"It is. But I bear through it each and every day. And I'll keep doing so until I feel I can finally be ready enough to tell them." He admitted with a pained look on his face.

"And its why I'm glad I have Kara, Barry, and a few others to help me get through the day." Added the man seconds later while looking down.

Missing the saddened look from the mother in the process as she looked at him. Even wondering if she herself would be able to do such a thing. Blowing out a breath, Jonas looked up at her. "But you? You're different, Mrs. Lance. You can go back to your family and be a family again."

"I'm not sure it would be that easy, Oliver."

A sad smile came from him. "Nothing worth while ever is. I know you came here with the hope of a different outcome and I'm sorry it didn't happen. And maybe now you can start to forgive yourself for not making a different decision where Sara was concerned." Though admittedly he was kind of angry she hadn't been a better mother where Sara was concerned.

As honestly, who the Hell encourages their own kid to pursue someone who's already with their sibling!? That's just something he'd never do in a million years. He caught the wince from the older woman but kept quiet. Things were quiet between the two for several minutes until Dinah spoke up. "I… I imagine you want me to keep quiet on the fact you're alive and under another identity?" She asked of him quietly.

"Yes. Because its no one's decision but mine to reveal to my family and friends back in Starling that I'm alive. I know its not ideal but think of it as another piece of your own atoning for bad decisions." Jonas replied somewhat bluntly and making her wince again.

Dinah didn't like it, but she knew the young man in front of her was right in regards to his own situation. Grabbing the cup of Coffee, she took a long drink from it before sitting it back down and rising to her feet with a sigh. Jonas following suit as well. "I don't like it, Oliver, but you are of course, correct. I just hope you won't end up regretting your choices in the end."

"I hope for the same thing every day, Mrs. Lance. Believe me on that." He told her seriously and she could believe him on that one.

"Strangely enough, I do, young man."

And with that, she began to make her way towards the door of the office but stopped and turned to look back at Oliver. "If you ever need anything regarding Greek or Medieval history for a case, feel free to get in contact with me."

"Thank you, I appreciate that." Jonas replied seriously and with a nod, she made her way out while thinking seriously on all he said.

Wondering if it was possible to reconcile with her family and hoping that Oliver's choices wouldn't come back to haunt him in a most unpleasant way. And with her leaving, Jonas took a deep breath to settle his nerves as that had been a little more rougher then what the Underground City situation had been for him! The whole thing making him hope there wouldn't be another situation that emotionally draining to happen to him for a long time to come as he wasn't sure if he'd be able to deal with it all that well.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well now, that was a Hell of a pleasant occasion with Momma Lance! Hopefully I handled this situation pretty well too.**


	21. Lots Of The Less Fortunate Part 1

**Disclaimer: And here we are with the next exciting case!**

* * *

**February 18th, 2013, Central City, Missouri**

It had taken a few days for Jonas and the firm to get around to fully beginning their investigation of the missing Homeless men. Mostly due to other cases and because Jonas needed a little time to deal with the emotional side of things following his encounter with Dinah lance. But they were now on the case, or at least Jonas was as Barry had handled some CSI work for him where the missing Homeless were concerned. But hadn't turned up anything conclusive and with his work done, Jonas had let him take time off to spend time with his father. Or with Linda, which ever came first for his young friend. Kara was off with Iris and Mason, looking into something for a story and making use of Kara's investigative skills that Jonas had taught her and even Barry over the course of their time together. "Ohh! Its so wonderful to see someone is looking into this situation!" Gushed Ma Hunkle to Jonas a little while after he'd come to her Shelter to find out anything he could. Especially as three of the former Homeless individuals were connected with her Shelter until things improved for them.

Ma was a kindly older woman who was rumored ro have been a vigilante known as 'Red Tornado' in the 50's and 60's. Rumored being the keyword as no one had ever been able to find out for certain and eventually, left it alone. And now a days, Ma had taken to running the Hunkly Shelter for the Homeless in Central. Feeling it was the right thing to do as she knew from experience how being homeless wasn't an easy thing. Jonas smiled as he nodded in respect to a Veteran who passed by him. "Someone has too, and who better then the Jonas Dearden Investigations firm, right?"

"Someone's clearly a little full of themselves." Muttered an unkind voice from behind the former Queen Scion.

Causing him to turn around and see a rather portly fellow with a big nose. "Gerry! There is no reason for such rude behavior!"

Gerry grimaced. "Right, sorry Mr. Dearden." Though he didn't sound apologetic at all much to Ma's annoyance.

But Jonas decided to push past it by smiling at the man and offering his hand to shake. "Ah, no worries from me."

Gerry looked at the offered hand with a scowl on his face but ended up taking it in the end and shaking it before walking off. "I am so sorry about that, Mr. Dearden. This whole ordeal has left my son terribly out of sorts to the point he forgets his manners."

"Situations like this will do that to a person. Especially if they are pretty connected to anyone who might have been a victim."

"Well that would certainly fit with him and Bob." Sighed Ma sadly in reply and a shake of the head.

"Bob?"

"Oh! Yes, Bob, Bob Oakerland. Those two were very close, even when Bob's lot in life managed to improve to where he could finally leave the Shelter and the streets and not have to come back to either. Hopefully never ever again."

Jonas frowned at that as he recalled from the reading that he'd done that Bob was reported to be the first to go missing. Only thing is, that had been two and a half years ago and it got him to wondering. Clearing his throat, he began to speak. "Umm… And forgive me in advance if this offends you, but considering how he strongly still feels. Were your son and Bob more then… Just friends?" He asked her in a delicate manner.

"Well of course! They were practically like brothers!"

"N-No, I, I was meaning something a bit… More then that." Replied the man with a wince and causing her to gape at him in shock once she cottoned on to what he was on about.

"Oh Heavens no! My boy has a boy of his own and he's never once showed any sort of indication he likes other men in that kind of manner."

Another wince came from Jonas as it was clear he'd made the kindly older woman a bit upset. "R-Right, my, my apologies, Mrs. Hunkle. I didn't mean to upset you." He told her apologetically.

But she waved it off before looking at him again. "Quite alright, Mr. Dearden. I understand that you need to look at all angles of a problem. Though I can admit I wasn't expectin' that sort of thing!" She said as she placed a hand on her chest.

Making him frown in worry. "Um, are you alright?"

"Oh yes! Quite so! Just feeling a little shocked is all and my heart is feeling rather fast right now because of it. So no worries of that, young man! As I've years left in me yet!" Ma declared with a laugh as he felt relieved.

Even smiling at her in a relieved manner. "That's… That's good to hear, Mrs. Hunkle. And as I've probably taken up enough of your time, I'll be getting out of your hair now."

"I'm terribly sorry if I wasn't enough help in your investigation, Mr. Dearden." And she truly was as so far, three of the losses that had occurred were connected to her Shelter due to their having stayed there when they were down on their luck.

And she fervently hoped this wouldn't mean the end of the Shelter either as it was an important resource for those with no means to support themselves. Sure, there were others in the city that could do what she was doing, but one less Shelter meant a little less help and she didn't like the thought of that. "Never the less, you've tried and that's what matters."

Ma smiled happily at that before showing him to the front door so that he could look further into the situation. Neither of them noticing a pair of eyes following their every move from their spot in the building.

**Sometime Later At The Firm**

"Okay, so you think a reason for Mr. Oakerland's death is because he might have been Gay? And not because he was homeless?" Asked Barry once he, Jonas, and Kara gathered around Jonas' desk at the Firm.

Jonas just nodded. "Yeah. And that had me thinking that maybe the others who were murdered may have been the same. Or that maybe there was something about them beyond the shared connection of being homeless until life improved for them that the killer didn't approve of."

Potentially a stretch, but any and all angles had to be explored. "But if that's the case, then how could the killer have possibly known? None of those murdered were even on anyone's radar until their lives got better and made the news because of it." Wondered Kara with a frown on her face.

"That's what we have to find out. I've already made a few calls to the families but I was either hung up on or they didn't know much of anything."

"And going to their houses could tip off whoever the killer is." Added Barry with a frown of his own.

A nod came in his direction as Kara bit her lip in worry. "So we need to find whoever's doing it before they kill again. Only we have nothing to go on to find the killer and to top it off, they're able to keep the Police from doing anything about it. Which says they either have enough money for that, have some kind of blackmail, or-"

"They are simply threatening any members of Law Enforcement and may have even acted on those threats to ensure they do nothing." Finished Barry grimly and she nodded.

Jonas crossed his arms with an unhappy expression on his face as this case was proving to be complicated and they had barely even begun! The shattering of glass however caught their attention, causing them to leave his office and the sight of the broken window had them going towards the front door. The sight of the broken window near the door made them all frown and it'd be Kara who'd notice what caused it. "Hey, look at this." She said and grabbed the brick from the floor.

A brick that had paper wrapped around it and Jonas gently took it from her and removed the paper to see what was possibly on it. His eyes narrowed as he read what was on it and that made the other two a bit worried. "What? What's it say?" Wondered a certain future Speedster.

Jonas looked up at him and Kara. "Basically? That we need to stay away from this as the 'Deviant Ones' must pay for their sins most horrid."

The two looked at one another and then back at him. "And are we?"

Kara's question being one that Barry wondered about as well! Scoffing came from their friend and boss in response. "Of course not. If anything, this just promised that we are gonna keep at this until we bring the murdering bastard down." Promised the man and both smiled happily at that.

As the killer's days were now numbered!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, originally, I had no intention of making this potentially a Hate Crime in regards to the LGBT but as I got to writing... Things happened.**


	22. Lots Of The Less Fortunate Part 2

**Disclaimer: Many apologies on the unintentional delay of this here chapter! Just got a little caught up in life (getting a job for example, which I'll be starting next week. Even if it is just training at the moment.) and focusing on other fics. Now, let's get it on!**

* * *

**Two Days Later**

After two days of deep research and even visiting a family member or two, the JDI team finally had the answers to their questions in regards to the dearly departed former homeless men. Namely in that they were either gay or just bi in some cases due to past Pornographic work they'd done. Even having appeared in old issues of Playgirl when they were younger. And once the team had gathered and laid out all they knew on the table, Barry summed up things perfectly. "Well… This is disturbing."

"I'd say so." Murmured Kara in horror.

"Our killer's not targeting these former homeless people because they were homeless for however long, but simply because they preferred men." Jonas said grimly to finish things off.

Nods of agreement came his way as a thought or two occurred to Barry. "But if our killer is after gay men, how does he even know about their preferences to begin with? And if he's got some kind of hold over the CCPD to keep them from getting involved, why hasn't he targeted Captain Singh? He's openly known to be gay after all."

The team thought that over for a short time and Kara would offer her thoughts on the subject first. "Could be that… He's doing research on any of his victims. Though why he's doing it is the mystery…" She theorized and Jonas would take over next.

"As for Singh… Its possible our killer isn't stupid enough to go after him as he knows the CCPD wouldn't let it go if one of their own was murdered just cause of their sexual preferences." Plus, the media would practically crucify them if they tried to sweep it under the rug.

And considering the heat they were already under where the 'Underground Kidnappings' were concerned, that was the last thing they wanted to have happen to them. "So what do we do? Going to the Police won't do much as their hands are tied and we can't exactly say anything to the Media for obvious reasons." Kara wondered curiously with a frown on her face.

Wondering why this killer could be so cruel towards certain people who were just a little different then them. The trio thought things over until a lightbulb moment hit a certain future Speedster. "Uhh… I think I have an idea. Its kinda outside the box though."

"Barry, if it can help us with this killer, then let's hear it." Jonas told him kindly.

Nodding in a slightly nervous manner, the tech of the team shared his idea. "Now none of us can do this as we're all well known by this point and I'm pretty sure neither of you want to put a random person at risk either… But I think if we got someone with some kinda training on camera and claimed they were formerly homeless until their situation improved, it might, and this is a big 'might', might bring out our killer into the open."

Of course a fake but believable history would have to be made that would get the mystery killer to act however. Jonas and Kara looked at him and then at one another before looking at him again. Which made the team tech automatically think they hated the idea and said as much. "What!? No! I, I think its a good idea!" Kara told him seriously.

"Agreed. And I may even know someone who can help us." Added Jonas while hoping he wouldn't have to involve Waller.

"R-Really?"

"Really, really." Kara told him with Jonas nodding his agreement as well.

Making for a happy Barry. "I'll ask Iris if CCPN will be willing to help us out, if you want?"

"Do it. The sooner we get this started, the sooner we get the killer."

"GUYS! GET DOWN!" Screamed Kara and not needing to be told twice, Jonas quickly got Barry down on the ground just in time as a stream of gunfire burst through the building.

Thankfully, it didn't last long but regardless, it was enough to piss off the former castaway considerably and another brick with a message attached to it would find its way into the office again. Its message simply told the trio that this was their second warning and that they'd better heed it if they didn't want to see what the final message would be like to get them to stop investigating. Something Jonas scoffed at. "This guy has another thing comin' if he thinks we're gonna listen." He declared darkly.

"Agreed." Replied the other two seriously while feeling quite shaken!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Do hope that was worth the wait!**


	23. Lots Of The Less Fortunate Part 3

**Disclaimer: And here we go!**

* * *

Three days would pass before the plan the JDI trio had cooked up would be able to be put into use. Mostly as the person Jonas wanted to make use of was handling some business at the time he made the call. Joe hadn't necessarily been too thrilled with Barry getting shot at and neither was Iris or Henry. Of course neither acted like it was Jonas' fault that the shooting happened to begin with. Making it apparent that Joe was still rather a little too over protective of Barry much to his own annoyance. Granted, he really didn't put up much of a fuss when Linda decided to be a little extra attentive to him! Alex and Eliza also hadn't been all that thrilled either with the shooting of the JDI office despite the fact that Kara was never in any real danger thanks to her powers. And had even threatened to come down that way and bring her back to National City until Kara managed to firmly remind them she is an adult and is capable of taking care of herself regardless of whether or not she has powers. Not even her Cousin had made as much of a fuss as they did!

Samantha hadn't been too pleased either but was grateful at least for the fact that the shooter hadn't attacked home! "If it was not for these kind souls here at Central City Picture News, I would still be out on the streets. Homeless and without a means to support myself. I will be forever indebted to CCPN for taking a chance on me and welcoming me into their family. I swear I will never make them regret giving me this chance." Stated a man with watery eyes on live television in front of the CCPN building.

Said man reminding some of a mix of Carmine Infantino and Len Wein face wise as loud cheers went up in celebration of the man's good fortune. Several of CCPN's own could be seen warmly embracing the formerly homeless man who went by the name of 'Tino Lenin'. Who was reportedly a long time fan of gay bars and may or may not have done some low level Pornographic work back in the day when he'd been a young stud. Jonas, Kara, and Barry had made sure to stay out of sight of any cameras so as not to arouse any suspicion. "You guys sure this is gonna work?" Asked Linda Park in a somewhat doubtful manner while making herself comfortable against Barry.

"That's what we're aimin' for."

"And if it doesn't, we'll try again with something else." Though Kara REALLY hoped this worked!

"Uhh, what they said." Muttered a distracted Barry for very obvious reasons.

None of them knowing that the same figure who'd been watching Jonas and Ma Hunkle several days before, was watching the live broadcast from the safety of his own home. Hatred radiating from him as he stared daggers at Tino Lenin thanks to some quick research he'd done of the man on the internet after he'd been mentioned briefly earlier on in the day. "Seems my work is not yet done." Sneered the mystery figure hatefully as he got up and began to prepare for his next outing.

**Later That Night**

In a hotel room sat 'Tino Lenin' on his bed as he enjoyed a late night television show while elsewhere, Barry and Kara were keeping an eye on the cameras. "We've got room service coming in 'Tino's' direction." Reported Kara through the comms Jonas had arranged for them to use.

" _Copy that. Probably for somebody in another room._   _But let's keep in mind this may not work on the first go. And Barry?_ "

Jonas saying his name caused the future Speedster to freeze in what he was doing next to a grinning Kara. "Uhh, yeah?"

" _Text Linda another time._ " Requested the man gruffly and freaking Barry out considerably!

"How'd he know!?"

A shrug and a smile was the only answer he got from his friend as he fired off a quick text to Linda before pocketing his phone. "He has been trained by ARGUS after all." Sing songed Kara in amusement.

"Plus, its not like you make any attempts to hide how into Linda you are and all the flirting you two do. Whether that's in person or through texts and calls."

Barry just blushed while smiling happily and would have replied to that if his eye hadn't noticed something on the camera. "Hey, uhh, that room service? Its stopping at 'Tino's' door." Reported the young man as he grew serious, causing Kara to do the same as well.

" _Copy that, nothing was ordered but this could be the hotel just 'paying respects' for all we know._ "

Even if that wasn't necessarily part of the plan. Kara and Barry watched as 'Tino' allowed for the room service to come into his room despite not having ordered anything.

**Inside The Room**

"So this is a compliments of the hotel kinda thing, huh?" Asked 'Tino' curiously as the staff member brought the wheeler of food into the room.

"Yes sir, that's quite correct." Came the reply as he situated himself in between 'Tino' and the wheeler.

"As they are just elated for your good fortune Mr. Lenin that they just had to do this." He added as he prepared his weapon of choice, complete with a silencer.

'Tino' just smiled and clapped his hands together in an eager manner, ready to chow down on whatever he may have been brought. "Well then, I look forward to tryin' what they've prepared!"

The staff member smirked nastily to himself as he turned around and pointed his gun at 'Tino'. Making him 'freeze' up at the sight of the gun. "Uhh… Now I'm not entirely a smart man, but I'm pretty sure that's not somethin' I can eat."

"No, but I can make you eat a bullet so that counts for something you piece of filth." Sneered the rather ugly man.

Whose nose was rather unusually large and had a few scars on it. Adopting a fake look of confusion, 'Tino' asked him what he meant by the filth comment. "Oh, you know what I mean! Your filthy perversion of man on man! When it is MEANT TO BE MAN ON WOMAN! AS GOD INTENDED! YOU'VE NO RIGHT TO YOUR GOOD FORTUNE WHEN YOU SIN LIKE YOU DO!" Yelled the man as spittle flew from his mouth.

"N-Now son… That kinda thinking is a little close minded, don'tcha think?" Asked 'Tino' with his hands in the air to show he meant no harm.

But his question seemed to do him no favors. "No! Its not! Not when its destroyed the relationship between my parents!"

"I'm sorry to hear that. But that doesn't mean you should be goin' and killin' those of the LGBT persuasion."

"OF COURSE IT DOES! IF ONLY SO THAT WHAT HAPPENED TO ME DOESN'T HAPPEN TO ANYONE ELSE!" Screamed the figure as he waved his gun about.

A loud bang, followed by a pained scream sounded throughout the room seconds later. "AUGH!"

"Consider yourself lucky I only aimed at your wrist." Growled out Jonas as he came from the bathroom with his gun pointed directly at the ugly looking would be killer.

"Wha-What is this!?"

"A set up, pal." Answered 'Tino' brightly and causing him to look at him.

Only to end up getting slugged hard in the face and crumpling to the ground in the process as he lost consciousness. "Well that was fun." 'Tino' said as he took off his 'face', revealing the real smiling face of that of Christopher Chance, aka the Human Target.

Jonas merely rolled his eyes but said nothing as he made sure Chance's would be killer was suitably secure in case he woke up and tried anything. "I owe you, one."

"Nah, don't even worry about it. Guys like this make me sick."

**Sometime Later In An Interrogation Room**

A frantic Ma Hunkle, along with her son Gerry rushed into the interrogation room where the Homeless Killer was currently at. "Artie! Please tell us its not true!" Cried out Ma in a small measure of hope where her grandson was concerned.

But all the newly named Artie did was scoff. "What? That I've been the one killing all the sinners who didn't deserve ANY of their good fortune? Yeah, yeah its true, Gramma." Informed the large nosed man with a sneer and breaking her heart.

"But why!? Why would you do this, son!?" Demanded to know Gerry as he had thought to have raised his boy to be better than this!

Artie looked at him. "Because, dad! Bob, that piece of filth! He caused you and mom to split up when he seduced you to his bed of sin! I HAD TO MAKE IT RIGHT!" Bellowed Artie and making his father stagger back in shock and horror as Ma looked at her son in surprise.

"You… You had NO right! Your mother and I raised you to be better then this, Artie! As it is, Bob NEVER, and I mean NEVER caused your mother and I to split up. We were split up long before Bob and I met, we just never let anyone know. I… I can't bear to look at you anymore."

And with that, the watery eyed Gerry was gone from the room and after a brief moment of staring at her grandson with a heartbroken look on her face, Ma was gone as well. Leaving Artie completely on his own in the room and still believing he'd been in the right to do as he'd done regardless of what he'd been told. Which he believed was just brainwashing Bob had done to his poor father. "Pity it happened this way." Murmured Jonas quietly from the otherside of the observing window to Captain Singh.

Who merely nodded. "Yeah. But at least we've finally got him off the streets and the Homeless and those of the LGBT Community can sleep a little easier now."

"Agreed."

"Interestingly enough, his so called pull over us was fake as the Mob had nothing to do with it. As it is, there's rumblings he might not even survive his first day in prison." And make no mistake about it, Artie Hunkle was going to prison for all his crimes.

Jonas shook his head at that. "The Media's gonna have a field day with this."

The good Captain sighed heavily. "Yeah, but we'll weather through despite it as we couldn't have known his threats were fake as we had to take them seriously."

Even though some most likely wouldn't care about that and just find fault in the CCPD regardless. But as Singh said, they'd weather through it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Even though how Oliver met Chance to begin with was kinda shaky as it was a convenient plot device, I decided to run with him knowing Chance regardless for this story arc.**


	24. Henry Allen's Mystery Date

**Disclaimer: I thought I'd do this light hearted chapter involving Barry before I got back to the more serious side of things. Hopefully, y'all will enjoy!**

* * *

**March 6th, 2013, JDI Office**

"Kara, have you seen Barry today?"

Kara looked up from her desk where she'd been sorting through a few items from the day's mail and thought about the last time she saw her friend and fellow co-worker. "Umm… Now that you mention it, I think the last time I saw him was two days ago." Replied the woman with a slight frown on her face.

Causing Jonas himself to frown as well as he crossed his arms. "Huh. He can't be missing or we'd have already heard about it from Joe."

Loudly at that as well due to how overly protective the man could be over Barry. Kara nodded in agreement before a thought came to mind. "Maybe he and Linda decided to have a little getaway and didn't think about telling anyone?"

"Hmm… Possible… I'll give her a call and find out."

"I could do it."

"You just want to avoid going through the mail again."

Kara gave him a fake look of indignation at the accusation. "I don't know what you mean by that!"

"Uh-huh." Replied the man with an amused grin on his face as she grinned as well.

The front door opening had them turning their attention to it and thinking it might be Barry, only to see it was the wrong Allen entirely. "Uh-oh, if you're here, then this can't be good." Worried Kara as she and Jonas looked at Henry.

"What do you mean by that?" Wondered the former prisoner curiously.

"Other then that we haven't seen or heard from your son in two days?" Asked Jonas in return.

Causing a look of understanding to come across the older man's face. "Ah, I think I may know what's going on then."

The fact there was some amusement to be heard in his voice made the two quite curious! "My son doesn't think I'm aware of it, but I know he's been tailing me recently."

"What? Why!?" As that made no sense to the resident Kryptonian!

Henry suddenly looked a little uncomfortable, making the two's curiousity raise a bit more. "Let's just say that an old friend has uhh… Recently made a come back into my life. And because I wasn't sure how my son would take it, I've been… Well… We've been trying to keep, well, we've been trying to keep quiet about it."

"And you're here to see if we can get him to stop what he's doing?" Asked Jonas knowingly with a nod of his head.

Clearing his throat in an uncomfortable manner again, Henry merely nodded. "How come you're trying to keep this quiet? I'd kinda think Barry would be happy you're dating again." Kara asked her friend's father curiously.

"Let's just say that my uhh… Friend, is in a kind of position that I'm worried would be threatened if the public found out she was dating a man who was falsely imprisoned for years. And given my son's interests in the Sciences and the like, along with the fact he's still grieving the loss of his mother, I'm just not sure how he'd take it like I mentioned before." Explained the older man to the two and gaining nods of understanding in return.

"Well, we'll keep quiet on your behalf, Mr. Allen. But I hope you'll end up telling him before it somehow explodes in your face at the worst possible moment." Jonas told Henry in a serious voice, causing the former prisoner to grimace at that possibility.

Kara shot him a supportive smile as Henry thanked her and Jonas before making his leave. "So, try and find something to keep Barry occupied when he eventually shows up?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, or I can go and find him and do that."

Shouldn't be too hard to find him. Or so he hoped anyway!

**A Little While Later**

"I think I trained Barry a little too well in how not to be easily seen." Muttered Jonas with a frown as he reached for a few fries. Courtesy of Samantha and William bringing them Big Belly Burger.

Kara couldn't help but grin in slight amusement over that. "The student has become the master?"

"At least he can't use the Force." Quipped Sam much to Kara's further amusement as Jonas frowned at the two.

"That would be so cool to use!"

The three adults smiled at little William's enthusiasm where the Force was concerned. "He may not be just a mere student anymore, but I haven't taught him all I know." Claimed the former Queen Scion.

William looked at him for a moment before speaking. "But daddy, that sounds like a Sith thing to do! And that's not nice!"

"Yeah, dad, that's not nice!" Added Kara teasingly with a grin on her lips as Sam snickered and added her own piece.

"I think you need a time out for such Sith like behavior!"

"Yeah! Be like the Jedi!"

Jonas sat back in his chair with his eyes narrowed at the three wise crackers before looking directly at a grinning Kara. "You're on mail detail for the next two months." He told her seriously and earning himself a fake pout from her.

He then looked at his family. "As for you two, I don't know what the punishment for you two is but I'll think of somethin'."

"Mom and me are Jedi, we aren't scared!"

"Yeah!"

Giggling ensued as Jonas just rolled his eyes in amusement as the door to the JDI office came open courtesy of a somewhat harried Barry Allen. "I've done it! Even if it took me a few days but I did it! I know who it is!" He declared as he came in with his hands full.

"Was it the maid in the library?" Asked Kara in fake curiosity as she knew full well what he was on about.

And succeeding in momentarily throwing the young man off. "Wait, what? What maid? What library? Is there a new case?"

Kara snickered at him. "Never mind, that was a joke. Sorry."

"Oh. Okay." Replied the future Speedster in relief as placed what he had in his hands on the desk.

Quickly prompting the others to move their food out of the way in time. "Oh, by the way? You might wanna call Linda as she's kinda not too happy with the fact she hasn't heard from you in a couple of days." Kara told him warningly and getting a wince in reply.

"Right, I'll uhh… I'll do that soon. I just got really caught up in what I was doing that I forgot to call her."

"You mean like spy on your dad and his mystery date?" Asked Jonas dryly.

Barry looked at him with shock written across his face. "How, how'd you know!?" Or did he mention it and just forgot that he had?

"Barry, your father showed up earlier and told us he knew you were tailing him and his friend."

"Sith like! That's bad!" Warned William seriously to the future Speedster much to his momma's amusement.

But Barry focused on the task at hand instead of responding to his friend and boss' kid. "My dad knows I've been tailin' him?"

"Yep. And he basically asked us to try and get you to stop." Kara told him as Jonas nodded in agreement.

Earning a surprised look from their friend in return. "What!? Why!?"

"Other then he's your father and deserves some privacy?" Sam asked him in return with her eyebrows raised.

"But… But he's dating! And that's just weird! Especially since he's dating Dr. Tina McGee!" Whined the firm's tech.

Though he would argue he wasn't whining at all if anyone said anything to him! The group looked at one another for a moment before looking to him. "Is that a Dentist?" Wondered William curiously.

"What!? No! She's the head of Mercury Labs, a rival to STAR Labs!"

Barry quickly got his photos out to show the group what she looked like. Though it was clear that Henry's special friend was taking certain lengths to hide her identity while out in public. Of course both Jonas and Kara wondered if her hiding her identity was more Henry's idea then her's since he seemed fairly concerned about that kind of thing. "She's pretty."

"That she is, sweetie." Murmured Sam softly to her son.

A sigh escaped Jonas as he looked over the photos and knew that what he was about to say likely wouldn't fly that well with his younger friend. "Barry." Began the man and gaining his attention successfully.

"I know this isn't easy for you considering what happened with your mother, and God knows its not easy for me where my mother is concerned after what happened to my father, but your father deserves some happiness. And spying on him isn't the right thing to do in this situation when you should just talk to him instead."

In his head, Barry knew his friend and boss had a point, but in his heart, it just didn't feel right thanks to what the Man in Yellow had done to his family by killing his mother all those years ago. The whole thing causing a war to occur within himself and without a word, he walked out of the office to deal with the whole thing privately. Leaving behind several worried friends. "Did I just do the right thing?"

Samantha came and stood next to her boyfriend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You did, even if it doesn't feel like it."

Even Kara nodded in agreement as she left a voice mail message on Henry's phone to let him know the situation with Barry before making other calls. Jonas let out a deep breath and hoped his friend would be alright in the end with his dad's choice to begin dating again.

* * *

**Author's Notes: This was a lot different then what I had in mind but I think it works in its own right. Up Next: The season one finale of Jonas Dearden Investigations!**


	25. On The Edge Part 1

**Disclaimer: And so begins the season 1 (so to speak) finale! Been looking forward to doing this for sometime now!**

* * *

**March 21st, 2013 Central City, Missouri, The Jonas Dearden Investigations Office Around 5:32 PM**

The rest of March had passed by uneventfully for the most part aside from a case here and there. Barry had sulked for a time but eventually came to realize his boss and friend had a point where his dad was concerned and stopped tailing him. Much to the relief of Henry, though Tina had found it somewhat amusing when she found out the details from the man. Barry's relationship with Linda was going quite well and the family Jonas had unexpectedly found with Samantha and William was pretty strong as well. Joe it seemed was starting to get his head out of the sand somewhat and was even finally back in action on the Force much to Chyre's happiness. Kara had formed some close bonds with not only Samantha, but Iris and Linda as well much to the Kryptonian's happiness. Though she hadn't really found herself a boyfriend but she didn't mind that too much. Granted, the girls had tried a time or two to set her up with someone but in the long run, those attempts didn't work out for one reason or another.

And currently, the future 'Girl of Steel' was frowning at the television in the JDI office as a news report was happening in regards to Morgan Edge's latest project in National City that could potentially have supposed bonuses outside of the city. Kara still thought it suspicious where the man was concerned in regards to Cat Grant, her former boss, who had disappeared shortly after looking into the man and some things he was doing. Her Cousin so far hadn't been able to dig up anything that could help uncover anything he might be hiding. But considering Metropolis, Lois, and the Daily Planet itself kept him busy a majority of the time, it was a small mercy he had been able to devote any time at all to helping her out. "God I hate that bastard." Grumbled a voice that startled the future superheroine from her thoughts.

"Oh!" Gasped out Kara as she took notice of the admittedly handsome stranger in brown work boots, blue jeans, a red and untucked button up shirt, and a black jacket.

The figure smiled apologetically in her direction before frowning at the tv as Morgan Edge was heard speaking. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"Its… Its fine, I promise. And wait… A-Adam!? Adam Foster!?" Asked Kara in shock as she finally began to recognize the figure who had unexpectedly arrived.

"Yep, that's me."

Kara's eyes widened some as she got out of her chair and came around the desk to greet him. "I'm so sorry for not recognizing you sooner! Is there something I can get for you?"

Adam shook his head. "Hey, no worries, I wouldn't have expected you to recognize me at first considering we've only met once." He replied with a grimace appearing on his face due to that particular reminder.

Said reminder gaining him a sympathetic look from Kara in the process. "And as for your question… I'm good on drinks if that's what you were goin' with."

"O-Oh, okay." Surely he didn't come all this way just to ask her out!?

As she didn't think she had made that much of an impression of any sort during their first encounter all those months ago! Adam fixed her with a deadly serious expression on his face that made her gulp some. "I'm here to hire this firm." Declared the eldest son of Cat Grant.

Causing Kara's eyes to widen in shock as her mouth formed an 'o' shape. "And what, exactly, do you want to hire us for?" Asked Jonas Dearden curiously from behind the man after having made his way inside with Samantha and William at his side.

Adam spun around to look at the former castaway. "Basically? I want to hire you guys to look into my mother's disappearance and supposed 'death'."

If Jonas was surprised by that, he certainly hid it well while Kara learned it was possible to feel even more surprised then what she already was! Jonas merely raised an eyebrow at the man. "Your mother being who exactly?"

"Cat Grant, the owner of National City's CatCo. Media company until she disappeared, was given a funeral, and got bought out by Morgan Edge."

The young man's fists clenched in barely suppressed fury as he thought about the whole thing. As he firmly believed Edge was behind it all and thusly, preventing him from ever having a chance to have a relationship of any kind with his mother. Jonas nodded in understanding of what he'd been told. "And I take it you feel Edge is responsible?"

"Exactly. The man's a bastard who's been able to use his connections to keep from goin' to prison. Hell, he blacklisted the secretary behind me and a bunch of others from bein' able to work in National just cause they were loyal to my mom." Grumbled Adam and Kara's surprised and shocked look turned into one of annoyance.

Both at the fact she'd been referred too as a secretary and because of what Edge had done. "For the record, I am more then just a secretary, alright? And also? I am still pretty unhappy about the fact Edge got me and the others blacklisted." Kara told her former boss' son with a stony glare that made him flinch some.

Samantha had to hide a smile behind her hand as it wasn't often her normally very happy friend glared at anybody. She, Oliver/Jonas, and their son watched as the young man held his hands up in a defensive manner. "Right, sorry, my bad." Replied the young man in an apologetic tone of voice.

Deciding to get things back on track before they could potentially be de-railed further, Jonas spoke up. "You do realize that we're not exactly in National City or California, right?"

Adam turned around and nodded. "Oh, I know. And its why I'm willing to pay whatever I have too in order to see this done. I need closure, not only for myself, but for my little brother as well where our mother is concerned. No one in National will even consider looking into it and I'm positive its cause Edge has them in his pockets." Replied the man emotionally.

Setting his jaw, Jonas stared at him for a long moment before looking to Samantha, who gave a small nod, and then looked towards Kara. Who was looking at him in a hopeful manner and made his decision then and there. "Consider us hired, Mr. Foster."

A cheer escaped Kara while Adam just looked highly relieved and hoped like Hell this gambit of his would turn out for the better in the long run.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well now, looks like the gang is headed for National City! Just what will they find? Who knows but stay tuned to find out!**


	26. On The Edge Part 2

**Disclaimer: Apologies for folks on here, I forgot to add this chapter on here when I updated last month on the 26th. Also, special thanks to Orthang and Andrus for pointing out a plot hole where Jonas and wide media coverage exposure is concerned. I've managed to solve that, even if it means changing up what I had in mind for later on.**

* * *

**Hours Later In National City**

Many hours later saw the JDI team in one of National City's Big Belly Burgers after having spent the better part of their time looking into anything that might help them out where Morgan Edge and Cat Grant was concerned after arriving on a plane. So far, not much luck had been had as those that had been talked too, were being rather tight lipped. Which was damned concerning as it meant that either they were being threatened, paid off, something else, or a combination of the three possibilities. And Jonas had the feeling they were being watched by someone. Though who that was exactly he didn't know and it made him damned edgy as the one watching them could mean them no good for all he knew. He had yet to say anything to Kara, Barry, and Adamn about it as he hadn't wanted to spook them and alert their spy that they were aware of him or her.

"Ya know, I kinda thought Winn would be here by now..." Murmured Kara as she looked around the burger joint in concern.

As he was supposed to have come and met up with her and her friends to provide a little help in their case. "Could be he chickened out." Grumbled Adam darkly, missing the unhappy look from Kara over that remark in the process.

"Is it just me, or are the fries here even better then the ones back home?"

Barry's question got him some strange looks from the other three and he flushed a bit as he realized that really hadn't been the best time for something like that. "Right, sorry."

Kara couldn't help but smile despite the seriousness of the situation. "We give him 30 minutes and if he's not here, we move on." Decided Jonas after sipping on his Chocolate Shake.

The man was even considering using a few tactics to get someone to talk about Edge and Grant as well since it felt like they were getting nowhere. As he was thinking over this line of potential action, a figure in a hood came up to them. "Worry not about the tapping at the door..."

"For the tapping is all but in your mind." Finished Kara while fighting down her bubbling excitement.

Though she could tell this wasn't Winn due to the figure looking and sounding more female then male. The figure nodded in approval. "Come with me and I'll take you to Winn as being in public isn't a good thing for him right now."

Her words made the future 'Girl of Steel' frown in worry while Jonas wondered if this was who had been spying on them for some time. "How do we know we can trust you?" Asked Adam suspiciously.

Barry mumbled something unintelligible thanks to the food in his mouth and the figure just sighed and leaned down so they could get a good look at her. Revealing the fact she's a Valerian from the planet of Starhaven. Causing several pairs of eyes to widen in surprise. "You know Winn?" Kara asked in disbelief.

As she didn't think he knew many Aliens at all to begin with! "I do. He helped my brother and I out of a jam and we've been working with him since."

She scowled however at the thought of said jam as it had been nothing more then a set up by that prick known as Morgan Edge. But if it hadn't of been for that, she probably wouldn't have met Winn. Kara and the others were a bit surprised by this, though Jonas and Adam both felt a little suspicious of the Alien and her story. "Come on, I'll take you to Winn. Oh, and my name's Lyra by the way." Informed the Valerian before she backed away to give the small group room to move more.

They looked at one another and Jonas just nodded. "Fine, but if this is some kinda trap. You won't like my reaction."

"That's fair enough."

And with that, the group left with Lyra. Though Barry was still quite happily chowing down on his food as they went.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hadn't even originally planned on this bit with Lyra, but the idea of using her this early just seemed like a good one. Hope folks enjoyed!**


	27. On The Edge Part 3

**Disclaimer: And here we go yo! Apologies on the delay in getting this out to you guys!**

* * *

**A Short Time Later**

"WINN!"

"KARA!?"

Upon the sight of her old friend, Kara couldn't contain herself and rushed to him and hugged him while being careful where her strength was concerned. Winn himself was all too happy to return the hug while various individuals including Jonas, Barry, Lyra, and Adam watched on. "What, what is all this!?" Wondered the Kryptonian as they pulled apart, allowing her to look around the place.

One that was located pretty deep in an old section of National City that was usually populated by the Homeless. "Well, its pretty much a base of operations for us to use where Edge is concerned. Plus, a lot of the folks you see here were blacklisted by the man so getting back at him is definitely a theme around here." Winn told her and causing several to nod in agreement as those in the building got back to their tasks.

Kara winced in sympathy while feeling even more annoyed towards Edge. "Not to seem rude or anything, but you guys don't look like you'd be able to do much where Edge and my mother is concerned."

Glares came Adam's way but he wasn't too concerned by that as Winn looked his way. "Looks can be deceiving, my friend. As we've been able to uncover a couple of black market deals Edge was attempting to make and made sure they got busted by the right people."

"But nothing that can link him to anything where Cat Grant is concerned?" Jonas asked seriously.

The man also still felt a little uneasy where this whole thing is concerned as on the way here, he still felt like they were being watched. Winn just shook his head, causing Kara to look disappointed. "No, but we're still trying." Declared a man by the name of Lombard as he came passing through with a report in hand.

"Well, maybe with us here, we'll be able to help you guys get further on this whole thing." Spoke up Barry in an optimistic manner.

"Barry, Kara, go over any information Winn and his friends have managed to get. Maybe one of you will see something that's been missed. Adam, take part." Ordered Jonas as he looked towards the door they'd come through.

Adam looked towards him with a challenging, if annoyed look on his face. "And what are you gonna be doing?"

Jonas stared back at him with a glare on his face. "I'm gonna go see who's following us."

"Wait, someone's following us!?" Asked Barry in a worried manner and that had quite a few going alert as the former Queen Scion nodded in a grim manner.

"At first, I thought it was just Lyra after we met her but the feeling didn't go away."

"But I made sure I wasn't being followed!"

"Then that means whoever is following us has training."

Winn gulped as worried looks came across a number of people's faces. "If you guys were followed here, we'll have to re-locate."

"Let me look into this and we'll go from there. But I would start doing some packing just in case." Jonas told him and gained a nod in return.

He then headed out to track down whoever was following them as Winn and Lombard called out for packing to get started as Barry, Kara, and Adam started helping look through any information that could be useful. As that happened, Jonas carefully made his way about the area in order to avoid being seen by any potential spies. Part of him wishing that he could do something to help out those of the Homeless in the area as they deserved better in his mind.  _Maybe one day I can do something to help out…_

Leaning down as if he were about to tie his shoe as he thought about certain things, he picked up an empty beer bottle and quickly turned around and hurled it down one of the alleyways. Causing a scream of pain to occur and for him to quickly rush towards it and slam the one who had screamed in pain to the ground. "Who are you!?" Demanded to know the head of JDI as he kept the pinned figure to the ground.

The figure tried to get him off but Jonas proved to be heavier and more determined much to the figure's dislike. "Get the Hell off me or you are gonna regret it!"

"Not today!" Jonas then slugged him hard enough to knock him out.

Allowing him to get up and get a good look at the figure. Which was a man with a goatee, red hair with blonde highlights, and wearing black jeans, blue Nike shoes, a black leather jacket, and a red v-neck shirt. An idea came to Jonas and after some quick searching, found the man's cell phone and his wallet that had quite a bit of cash in it that he felt would be of better use for the Homeless in the area. He even took the man's clothes off aside from his underwear and gave the clothing and the money to various Homeless individuals in the area. "Well, I'd say you did a great thing today." Declared the former Queen Scion to the knocked out individual before picking him and carrying him back to where his friends were.

Intending on having a 'nice chat' with his new found 'friend' while letting the others go through the man's phone.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, I'm sure that's one chat the man's not gonna like! But the question is, has Winn and his bunch been found out? Stay tuned to find out!**


	28. On The Edge Part 4

**Disclaimer: Regarding powers, Barry, Oliver, and the Particle Accelerator as I know I've been asked this a time or two. Yes, Barry will receive his powers as like in the show thanks to the PA going boom. No, Oliver will NOT be getting powers as let's be real, he doesn't really need them. Now William could possibly get powers but considering what I have in mind for the ending of this fic, that might not be possible. Now, let's get it on!**

* * *

**Undisclosed Location, Sometime Later**

"Welcome to your new home, jackass!" Crowed a bruised man as he and another shoved Jonas into a cell rather roughly.

Causing him to groan somewhat before moving into a sitting position against the barred wall. "Well, I just love what you guys have done with the décor." He muttered aloud in a sarcastic manner and getting sneers in return before the two left.

"Oh goodie, I've got a cell mate. Maybe now things won't be so horribly dull and boring around here."

The bored yet female sounding voice caused Jonas to turn his head in the direction of its source. Revealing a woman who had clearly seen better days if one were to judge by the unwashed appearance she had about her. But despite that, this person was clearly the reason he had come to National City to begin with. "Cat Grant?"

The woman turned to look at him and her eyes widened in surprise. "Well, well, the prodigal son of Starling City isn't so dead after all." Remarked Cat in wonder and knowing this would be an instant seller of front page news worthiness were she not such an esteemed guest of the man who had her in this dingy cell.

Jonas frowned in annoyance thanks to the fact she had been able to recognize him, along with the fact that the lighting in the room they were holed up in wasn't all that bad. "Lady, I have no idea what you're talking about."

A scoff came from her and lowly muttered something to herself about Superman and someone named Kent. Allowing Jonas a moment of time to think back to how he had ended up in the position he's now in. The base of operations that Winn and his bunch had been using to fight back against Morgan Edge, had in fact, been unfortunately discovered thanks to their little follower. Forcing them to abandon it but at least confirming the fact that Edge was the one their little follower was reporting too. Only Jonas had purposely stayed behind with his new 'friend' and that hadn't settled too well with Kara or Barry. Not even the threat of Samantha getting on his case and potentially making him sleep on the couch would get him to budge much to their misfortune and he wasn't about to have them get 'caught' either.

So reluctantly they had left with Winn and the others and it hadn't been long before Jonas had gotten some not so friendly company. None of the men who had shown up were all that happy with how he had roughed up their friend and let it show in their actions against him. And while he was a damn capable fighter thanks to those who had trained him, Jonas had allowed himself to get caught after putting up a half assed attempt to fight them off. Making him briefly wonder just how pissed off Samantha would be when the time came for her to find out how all this had gone down as he was certain Kara would in fact tell her things. Since women did tend to talk to one another about all sorts of things. Something his mother had always insisted on being a necessary thing in the world as it was the best way to learn something without the Media getting involved, especially if it was important. "So..." Began Cat after a short spell of silence.

Which also managed to get Jonas' attention. "Yes?"

His question, oddly enough, got her to smirk. "Nice to know you've still got that case of rebellion towards authority. But enough of that as what I want to know is, however did you end up becoming such an esteemed guest of our host like myself?" Wondered the founder of CatCo. Media curiously.

"Well, I guess you could say he found out my friends and I are helping your former employees against him. So he sent some of his friends and I was kind enough to give them a 'warm welcome' once they showed up."

Cat stared at him for a moment before speaking while wondering just who all was involved in this stance against Edge. "Hmm… Judging by the blood, cuts, and bruising on your face, I assume that your form of welcoming wasn't all that well received."

"I don't know why, I thought it was a greatly, well thought out one." Remarked the former Queen Scion in a fake, thoughtful manner.

Causing a huff of laughter to escape the woman. "Its certainly great to know that being presumed dead hasn't killed off your sense of humor, Mr. Queen."

Jonas smirked but there was barely any warmth to it but before he could respond, the door to the room that contained their cells opened up with a smug looking Morgan Edge coming through it. "Well, well, not only do I have the beautiful Cat Grant as a high ranking guest of my 'hotel', but I now have a long thought to be dead rich boy as one too. I'd say my day has definitely improved." Remarked the man with a chuckle.

"Ugh, spare me the gloating and smug self satisfaction." Muttered Cat with a shake of the head and a roll of her eyes.

Which got him to look at her. "It just breaks my heart that you still refuse to play nice with me, Cat."

"Maybe if you let me get a shower and some time at a Spa and a few other things, I'd be more willing to play nice."

Edge just chuckled in amusement. "Even after all these months, you've still got that wit about you. Its really impressive."

"Wit is the greatest creation known to man and woman. Helps us greatly when it comes to dealing with common trash who can't handle being told no or being looked into like a grown up." Here, Jonas couldn't help the chuckle over that one as Edge just gave Cat a cold glare.

"Keep that up and that tongue of yours will get cut out."

"But then you'd have to deal with me and my wit. So really, its still a no win situation for you." Jonas told him brightly in a snarky manner.

This got him the man's attention and a lovely little glare. "Its a pity that being dead for the past few years didn't make your punk ass more respectful." Sneered the man.

"Well… It is kinda hard to improve on anything when you're dead."

"An apt point." Threw in Cat snarkily.

A flash of irritation was seen on Edge's face but it was gone seconds later as he schooled his features. "We'll have more time to discuss that later, but for now, I wanna know who all you're workin' with, Queen."

"No idea what you're talking about." Jonas told him with a shrug.

"Is that right? Cause I'm fairly certain my guy told me that Grant's oldest boy was seen with ya. Which is how you ended up being my guest here. And I doubt you want him ending up dead bein' on your conscience."

Cat sucked in a breath at the mention of Adam, something that Edge felt a sick sense of satisfaction from while keeping his attention focused solely on Jonas. The fact her oldest's life was potentially very much in danger scared her a great deal. As if he could be gone after, then her youngest could as well and if that were to happen… She'd truly be broken by Edge. "Adam and I are old friends and we were just havin' some fun with other old friends until your thugs broke it up." Informed the former castaway with a shrug and a fake scowl on his face.

But ol' Edge just wasn't buying that if the look on his face was any indication. "Kid, for your own sake, and her's, I suggest you start bein' more cooperative with me and tell me what I want to know."

"Well, that's the problem there, I don't know what you know. I mean… Do you know 2 plus 2 equals 4 or that Santa Claus isn't real?" Fake wondered the man as he channeled some of that old Ollie Queen dickishness from before Lian Yu.

And despite the fear gnawing away at her where her boys were concerned, Cat couldn't help but feel amused over Oliver Queen's responses.  _I don't know why or even care to know why he's not revealed himself to be alive, but if we somehow get out of this without dying, or my sons not dying for that matter, I'll keep his being alive a secret._

Edge narrowed his eyes at Jonas as his patience began to grow thin. "Kid, make it easier on yourself and start talkin'. Or the hard way won't be pleasant."

"I think I'll take my chances." Came the sarcastic response that annoyed the Hell out of Edge.

Unfortunately, his annoyance would only increase when a loud crash from somewhere else within the building he and his 'guests' were at was heard. "What the Hell!?"

One of his men came bursting through the door in a harried manner. "Boss! Some Superman wanna be chick is tearin' things up!" This bit of news caused a snarl to escape from Edge as Jonas leaned back with a smirk on his face.

"Do NOT let her get in here!" Yelled out the crooked businessman and his underling gulped but nodded his understanding and went off to join his pals.

Leaving Edge alone with his two 'guests' as he turned to look at them with an unhappy expression on his face. Especially when he saw the smirk on Queen's!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, that was fun! Hopefully I captured Cat fairly well here!**


	29. On The Edge Part 5

**Disclaimer: And here we go! Wouldn't be doing this so soon but I felt a pull to do it up. Although, had I not been so sidetracked by my shiny new PS4, I woulda been writing this earlier on today. Anywho, on with the show and the final part of the 'On The Edge' case!**

* * *

**A Short Time Earlier With Kara And Friends**

After having to unfortunately re-locate to another base of operations, which turned out to be Lombard's spacy studio apartment, worry and the like began. Along with quickly getting things set up to continue the fight against Morgan Edge. Some were worried that Edge may still be following them and could spring an attack on them at any moment. Some worried and felt that the fight against him was just turning out to be nothing more than a hopeless cause. Kara and Barry however, were primarily worried about their friend and boss, Jonas/Oliver. Since he had allowed himself to be captured by Edge's goons. Adam however, was feeling rather pissed off with how events had occurred and it wasn't helping that several of Winn and Lombard's people were, to him at least, acting like cowards where Edge was concerned. And it wasn't long before he spoke up as Barry and Kara quietly conversed with one another.

"For such a force against Morgan Edge, some of you are really startin' to sound like a bunch of wimps." Scoffed the man and got more than one angry look in his direction.

"What the Hell did you say!?" Demanded to know one unhappy individual.

"You heard me as I sure as Hell didn't stutter. The very second something unfortunate happens and your boots start to shake. Its no wonder you guys haven't been able to accomplish anything truly ground breaking with crap like that."

"Well, this could get ugly." Muttered Barry quietly to Kara, who just nodded in agreement with a frown on her face.

Unhappy murmurs could be heard as Winn, Lombard, and even Lyra watched Adam take their people to task in silence. "My mom, the woman you all know as Cat Grant, was a go-getter no matter the cost. And I would have thought that to have rubbed off on all of you. But it seems like it hasn't and that's pitiful."

"But Edge has connections, connections that could get us killed!"

"Maybe it would, maybe it wouldn't. But that's a risk you have to take if you really want to bring the son of a bitch down! Just like my mom would have done! Are you, or any of you willing to do that? I seems Winn is considering the last place we were in was his home, it seems Lombard is, hell even Lyra, Kara, and Barry here are willing despite those two having been in Central a majority of the time this crap has been going on! Their boss even willingly got himself kidnapped just to get a chance at Edge! Can any of you say you would do the same!?"

The room was quiet as the Edge fighters processed his words, making him scoff in annoyance and walk off. Missing the looks that was being given between Winn, Lombard, and Lyra. Kara however, chose to step up to allow herself to be seen. "I know some of you may not remember me, but I worked for Ms. Grant as her assistant until we lost her. And from what I remember of her, Ms. Grant would want us to do our absolute best no matter what. If you don't think you can do what's needed to get justice for her and bring down Morgan Edge, maybe this isn't for you and you may want to think about that. Because my boss and friend put his life on the line for all of you and the memory of Ms. Grant. Would any of you be willing to do the same?"

This made the group think even more as she walked away to re-join Barry. "So, have you been able to hear him with your powers?" He asked quietly.

Kara just shook her head. "No, for all I know, Edge did this to try and counter my Cousin if he got involved. Could be why he hasn't found anything even with his limited attempts on it."

"Smart criminals, there's a scary thought."

"Yeah, I'll say." Both suddenly remembered the time with Bernedette Rogers and shuddered.

Especially as they thought of how much worse that whole thing could have been had she ever gotten involved with Edge! "Guess its a good thing he brought that tracker." Muttered Barry a few moments later.

Which gained him a nod of agreement from his friend. "Yup! Which means its time for me to get involved." She replied in a somewhat nervous fashion.

Knowing it wouldn't escape the attention of her mother and sister and probably get lectured again! But it would be worth it if it helped in the long run in some form or another. "You've got this, Kara, Jonas and I both have faith in you."

Kara gave him an appreciative smile for his words of support. "If anyone asks where I'm at..."

"I'll tell 'em you went to make a phone call to a friend of Jonas' to get their help on this." Finished Barry.

Something he himself might do anyway since Jonas had given them a contact to call from Starling City. "Well, here I go." Sighed Kara before taking a deep breath and quietly making her leave to grab the suit her Cousin gave her and go from there.

**Now In Present Time!**

After having made use of the tracking equipment Jonas had brung with them, it hadn't taken long for Kara to find her way to this dingy and abandoned 12 story complex on the fringes of National City. It also hadn't taken long for her to decide to just crash her way in and get the party going. Something she knew Jonas would probably be unhappy about but she figured he could use the chaos to his advantage! Edge's goons had certainly did their best to stop her but it just wasn't enough thanks to her heritage! She was also glad that she remembered to take off her glasses this time as well! And despite the fact she hadn't been able to hear anything thanks to Edge's defenses, now that she was within the building, Kara was able to make use of her hearing and X-Ray vision. Happily allowing her to get to where she needed to be.

Along with feeling quite happy that Cat Grant was in fact, alive!  _Guess Edge never thought to line the stuff on the inside with Lead as well._

His lack of foresight in that area would definitely be his undoing! Especially since it told her he was threatening Jonas and Ms. Grant with a gun! "Can't have that." Mused the Kryptonian to herself and used her speed and flight abilities to crash through the door and knock him out in the process.

"What took you so long?" Immediately asked Jonas in a somewhat joking manner.

"Oh, you know, air traffic was murder." Shrugged Kara as Cat looked at the two with narrowed eyes.

Not having any issues at all in knowing just the Superman wanna be girl was despite it having been sometime since last seeing her.  _Looks like Kara and I need to have a talk and of course, this'll be another thing I'll be keeping to myself._

As throwing her life into chaos of a sort was a horrible way to repay someone who helped rescue you. Joans just huffed a laugh as Kara broke the lock to his cell to allow him out and then did the same for Cat. "Its wonderful to know you're still alive, Ms. Grant."

"Why thank you, I appreciate that. But what do they call you? Power Girl? Strong Girl? Superwoman?"

Kara couldn't help but chuckle over her former boss' straight to the questions manner. "Nah, I think I prefer Supergirl."

"Hmm… It works." Decided Cat after a moment of thought.

"Great, now that that's out of the way, I think its time we got out of here." Muttered Jonas somewhat sarcastically as he hoisted the knocked out Edge over his shoulder.

"Well, someone's cranky."

"I'm hoping to avoid being on the couch."

Kara would have said something but wisely kept quiet with Cat being in the room. "Oh, no longer a party boy either, Mr. Queen?" Wondered Cat as she sensed a potential hot news item.

Granted, it would have to wait until she got back control of her company as Edge had been quite willing to gloat over the fact he'd essentially gobbled it up and the like. "Life changes you, especially when you're believed dead. That's all I'll say, Ms. Grant."

"Fair enough. Now, let's get out of here as I've got a company to restore and sons to be re-united with."

The two members of JDI nodded and the trio made their way out. Stopping along the way to grab anything of Jonas' and perhaps anything of Cat's that might still be around. And once they were out, it was dark out and the Cops were just arriving. "Your doing, Supergirl?" Fake wondered Jonas as he looked at the oncoming sirens.

"Yep!"

**15 Minutes Later**

It hadn't taken long for the Media to get wind of everything as Edge was arrested and Jonas and Cat were seen to by paramedics. A touching reunion was even seen between the head of CatCo. Media and her two boys as News outlets replayed the footage that Winn and his group had done a short time ago to reveal everything they knew where Edge was concerned. As it seemed that Adam and even Kara's words had lit a fire under the group's collective ass to finally do something that would impact the man. No matter what might happen to them in the end. "I just want to thank Supergirl and Central City's own Jonas Dearden Investigations members for helping to bring down Morgan Edge and save me in the process. Both are a true asset to this world and I wish them all the success in the world. And while I will re-build CatCo. Media and make it even better, for now, I'm going to spend time with my sons as it is much needed after what Morgan Edge has put us through." Declared Cat to the News crews present with emotion to be heard in her voice.

Her arms around her sons with Kara and Barry standing near by, Jonas had been as well while trying to keep his face low since all the News outlets were a bit widespread, but the buzzing of his phone had caused him to go somewhere a bit quieter. The sight of the caller id saying 'unknown' made him frown but answer he would despite this issue. "Hello?"

" _Impressive work with Morgan Edge, Mr. Queen._ " Declared a voice on the other end of the line.

A voice that made Jonas pale as it belonged to none other than Konstantine Kovar himself!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, the day is saved but it looks like some R and R just isn't in the cards yet! How will Jonas/Oliver handle this particular wrinkle? Stay tuned to find out!**


	30. Eastern Bound Part 1

**Disclaimer: Well folks, things are about to get real serious in this here 'season finale!'**

* * *

At first, Jonas couldn't speak as he gripped the phone tightly in his hand with a pale face, wondering if somehow, this was some cruel and sick joke. Brief chuckling could be heard on the other end. " _Cat get your tongue as Americans say, Mr. Queen?_ "

This helped bring Jonas back into the world. "How, how are you alive!?" He asked harshly into the phone.

" _Death not want me just yet. Or perhaps, Mr. Queen, you just aren't good at killing, hmm? If remember correctly, you were wearing silly outfit when we last met, so perhaps hood keep you from making actual kill?_ " Asked the man mockingly.

Jonas's teeth clenched together as his free hand was balled up into such a tight fist that his knuckles were turning white. "What do you want, Kovar?"

He wasn't gonna play the other man's game and gave him any kind of satisfaction. Not when he'd already gotten some as it is from his reaction. Another chuckle was heard. " _Straight to point, good call, Mr. Queen. But I have something of yours with me that I think will interest you greatly._ "

And before the former Queen Scion could ask what the other man meant by that, another voice was heard. " _DADDY! THIS MEAN MA-!_ " The voice of his son William caused Jonas' eyes to widen in fear and anger.

" _I trust I have your attention, no?_ "

"What the HELL are you doing with my son!?" Barked out the man in a demanding and angry voice, not caring if he got anyone's attention.

" _I not only have the boy, Mr. Queen, but his mother as well. You could say they were a uhh… Recent development while you played games with Morgan Edge. And currently, they and some other friends of yours are with me on plane to your little island._ " Informed the man smugly and if it were possible, Jonas would have paled even more.

"I swear, if you harm my son or his mother, you WILL regret it! Same for whoever else it is you have!"

And he could only imagine the possibilities of who else the bastard had with him! More smug chuckling was heard from the Russian. " _Then I suggest you come to your little island to ensure their good health, no? Otherwise, they will end up deep underground. Same for Mr. Allen's loved ones, Mr. Queen._ "

With that, Kovar hung up on him, but not before telling him to come alone. Leaving Jonas to seeth in anger and fear as an alarmed Barry came up to him. "Jonas! I just got a call from Joe's partner, telling me that Joe, Iris, my dad, and Linda have been taken!" Exclaimed the young man in a frantic voice.

A loud curse escaped the older man as he pocketed his phone. "I'm aware, I just got a call from the man who did it. He not only has your loved ones, but mine too." Informed Jonas through gritted teeth and gaining a wide eyed look of shock from Barry.

A concerned Lyra stepped up to the two as she had seen the not so happy expressions on the two's face. "Is there something wrong?"

This action caused Supergirl to step away from where Cat and her sons were to come over and see what was going on. "Barry and I's loved ones have been kidnapped by a man I thought was dead. And I need something that can get me to where I need to go as fast as possible."

Both Kara and Lyra looked at the two with stunned expressions. "And I've been told to come for our loved ones on my own." Added the man with a dark expression on his face.

"Not happening, Jonas!"

"I agree with Barry. There's no way you're gonna do this on your own."

Jonas let out a deep, shaky breath as he knew the two weren't gonna let up on this. "I know a guy who can arrange for some fast transport. Might even be able to throw in stealth tech." Declared Lyra as he nibbled on her lower lip.

Her words got the former Queen Scion to stare at her. "Do it. See if it can have plenty of space for extra people."

Lyra nodded and walked off to make a call, leaving three worried individuals on their own. "Barry… This… This is gonna be extremely dangerous. Are you sure about this?"

"Dangerous or not, I am more than sure, Jonas." Answered Barry, earning himself a deep sigh from his friend and boss.

"Fine… But know this now, I am sorry for your father and the others getting involved in a situation that shouldn't even be possible."

His words made the two wonder what he meant by that but now wasn't the time to go asking a bunch of questions as Barry gave the man a weak smile. Jonas then turned in Lyra's direction and yelled to her. "Lyra! Tell your call I'm willing to pay whatever they want!" A nod came from her and the three waited in a tense silence. Unaware that a few members of the Media had managed to hear a few of the details and were already looking into things.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I had originally planned for them to just get on a fast plane or even have Kara fly them, but I figured an Alien connect of some kind would work better.**


	31. Eastern Bound Part 2

**Disclaimer: And here we go! Man, I'm kind of on a roll with these chapters!**

* * *

**Hour And A Half Later In Central**

Thankfully, Lyra's connection had come through for Jonas and friends. Though Jonas would have to pay a hefty price for it but he honestly didn't care as it was worth it to him. Their transport, while large, was damned fast and thankfully had some stealth tech and someone capable of piloting it included. Allowing them to get back to Central City without any problems. Of course Kara had to deal with her mom and sister being quite unhappy with her for using her powers and ending up on camera via the phone on the way back to Central! Prompting Jonas to grab the phone and in a gruff voice, told the two to shut up and deal with it as its her choice and then hung it up. Leaving for a shocked Kara to stare him for a few minutes before he apologized for his rudeness. Unfortunately, things for Jonas would get even worse. As not only was the home he had with William and Samantha gone thanks to it blowing up, but so was the JDI office!

Sights that had made Jonas grit his teeth in anger since he knew who was responsible as Barry and Kara were too stunned by the losses of both places to say anything. This ended up bringing the revelation of a secret storage container Jonas had in the city that he had set up sometime ago as a just in case kind of thing. And what do you know, that time had certainly come! The container was a place he thought a certain crate that contained things like Yao Fei's Bow, the island Herbs, Akio's Urn, and a few other things, was a good place for it to be and had turned out to be damned right in that belief as well. The container even had a suit of body armor that he gave to Barry for his protection. It looked big on him considering the size differences but it would still do the job it was designed for none the less.

A deep breath came from Jonas before he opened the crate and brought out Yao Fei's Bow. "Before all this started..." Began the man and capturing the two's attention.

"I made a vow to never pick up the Bow again and since then, I've broken that vow once and I am doing so again..."

"You made that vow because of that vision you had, right?" Asked Barry as once they all had sat down and talked about their pasts after learning of Kara's origins, Jonas had told them of the vision he'd gotten the night before he was intending to leave Russia to return to Lian Yu and have his rescue staged.

Jonas just nodded in silence as he stared at his first mentor's Bow. "Well, I don't know much about visions and magic and I guess Kara doesn't either, but here's the thing, that vision hasn't come true, Oliver." Declared Barry and getting a nod of agreement from Kara.

Turning his head to the side to stare at the younger man, Jonas asked him a question. "Hasn't it? My loved ones still ended up on that damn island. Yours included for that matter."

"Yeah, but it wasn't because of Adrian Chase and his vendetta with you over his father, Oliver. You changed that the moment you chose a different path. Because of that, and the fact you have both of us by your side, that vision won't happen." Kara told him in a firm voice.

Now what she and Barry didn't know is that Jonas/Oliver had kept discrete tabs on Chase and his father just to be on the safe side. A situation that ultimately had gotten Wildcat involved where the would be Prometheus' father was concerned. Kara stepped up and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Look, I get that this scares you just as it would anyone else and that's natural to feel. We've all been afraid of something in our lives but were able to get past it in the end."

"Even if it took us awhile to do so." Barry added and earning himself a nod of agreement from Kara.

"So if you don't want to use the Bow to save everyone from this Kovar, then don't but we'll still be with you every step of the way. Find something else to use if you need too, Oliver. But either way, that vision is moot because of the path you took that ended up including us. If you want to use that Bow, then do it and overcome any fears you may have where its concerned." Continued Kara passionately.

Things were silent for several minutes, but in the end, it seemed her words had gotten through to Jonas as he gave a nod and turned around to look at her. "Thank you, Kara, I appreciate that more than anything."

A smile came his way and even a hug as well. "Now, I'm gonna get ready." Declared the man as he turned around, grabbed the outfit Talia had given him, and showed it to the other two.

Causing both to nod and smile in approval before giving him some privacy. Moments later saw him in the suit for the first time in months and he felt… More confident then what he had before. Confident and strong. Giving him the hope that all was going to be well thanks to Talia's gift to him. "Let's do this." Muttered the man to himself before doing a short prayer despite not being one for doing such things and closed the lid to his crate and then the storage container.

And with that, the trio were off for Lian Yu to save their friends and loved ones.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I seriously hope I did really well with that speech Kara gave Oliver.**


	32. Eastern Bound Part 3

**Disclaimer: Here we go, yo! And no, I haven't forgotten about 'To A Better Future' if anyone's thinking that. Just haven't been focused on it lately but that'll change soon. Promise! Now, on with the show!**

* * *

**Lian Yu**

Now what Jonas didn't know is that when Kovar had made his little phone call to him, he'd already been nearing the island of Lian Yu. And was currently escorting his 'guests' to a cell block one of his men had told him of after some research had been done on the island. Including getting a landmine detector so no unwanted issues would occur. Needless to say, his 'guests' really weren't happy with their current situation! Of course, no one really would be in this kind of situation so there's that! Moira especially wasn't happy as a woman of her station wasn't meant to be in such a situation in her own personal view. Even having expressed said view and getting some annoyed and disgusted looks for it from the others, Thea especially and as well as Kovar included. Making the man wonder how the Hell Oliver Queen had managed to turn out the way he had by the time he met the man who had managed to take his life.

Something he had every intention of a strong word or two to say on with the boy once they crossed paths. "I just don't understand why you've come after any of us! Especially when only a few of us only know one another!" Protested the mother unhappily as they were led through the large forest to where a building that had seen some better days was situated.

"Because, Mrs. Queen, you are key to my revenge. Once he is here, I will have it." Kovar told her.

"But why drag us into it when you could just go after whoever 'he' is!? This is ludicris!"

Thea just groaned in annoyance as she and her mother were soon shoved into a cell along with Laurel, Tommy, and unfortunately, Detective Lance as well. Iris, Linda, Samantha, Henry, and Joe ended up in the cell next to them. William however was forced to remain by Kovar's side much to Samantha's immense dislike! "The only thing more ludicris is your constant bitching!" Grumbled Thea in pure annoyance and Lance agreed whole heartedly on that!

Which got the two glares from Moira. Granted, the mother was forced to do a double take once she got a good look at her daughter. "Oh my, what on Earth have you done to yourself, Thea!?"

As currently, Thea was dressed like a typical Anarchist like punk with spikey red hair, some nose rings, and a red jacket that said 'WheelBound – Glades Chapter' on the back with a Wheelchair in the center. Her question caused the young girl to scoff. "Oh,  _NOW_  you notice me. And it only took a kidnapping to do it. Unbelievable."

The bitterness to her tone was easily heard by everyone present. Laurel leaned in to her to provide some measure of comfort since she couldn't place a hand on her shoulder thanks to her hands being tied up like everyone else's were. Moira frowned at her and would have said something but William spoke up. "LET ME GO! I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY!"

"WILLIAM!" Shouted Samantha in terror while Kovar just had one of his men put the boy in a cell by himself.

"There, can't have Mr. Queen's little one running about. Would keep us from fully focused on more important things, no?" Asked Kovar and gained chuckles from his men while young William cried as he tried to get out but to no avail.

"IF YOU HURT HIM, I SWEAR I WILL HURT YOU!"

Kovar came up to where her and the other Central natives were at. "At ease, Ms. Clayton, I have no intention of hurting the boy. All I want is his father."

Moira's eyes widened at the last name that was mentioned and finally realized why that girl had looked so damned familiar. "S-Samantha..." Whispered the woman and it was enough to gain the attention of the others.

"And then when I am done with him, perhaps I make you my wife and the boy my son, hmm? Would be great twist I think."

"I'D SOONER DIE THEN LET THAT HAPPEN!" And for good measure, Samantha spat at him but he took it in stride as he pulled out a piece of cloth to wipe off the spit from his face.

"Careful, Ms. Clayton, arrangement like that could be easily made."

That frightened her but she still held her ground. Which impressed Kovar somewhat. "Oliver Queen chose well in making you mother of his child if you are capable of holding ground despite fear."

"My father was a Marine and he taught me to always hold my ground against assholes like you!"

"Wait a minute, how is she Ollie's baby momma!?" Demanded to know Thea from her's and the Starling group's cell.

Lance shook his head while Moira wondered if an old action of her's was about to come back to haunt her. "Kid, by now, I figure you know about the Birds and the Bees."

"DADDY!"

"What!? I'm just sayin' is all!"

"Well, don't."

Grumbling came from the man but he didn't say more. Which surprised Laurel and the others since her father wasn't exactly the type to keep quiet about some things. "Mr. Queen is not only the boy's father, but he is why I want revenge since he try to end my life."

Moira looked at him with rage in her eyes as she came up to the 'door' of their cell. "MY SON IS DEAD SO STOP WITH YOUR LIES!"

Kovar leaned in and smiled, but it wasn't a warm smile either. "No lies, Mrs. Queen. But soon enough, he will truly be dead when I put bullet in his head. Now, I suggest you all make yourselves comfortable."

And with that and a few orders made in Russian to his men, Kovar made his leave to go and enjoy a meal made by his personal Chef.

"Well, this is making me nostalgic for that old cell of mine." Quipped Henry, getting a look from Joe in the process while Linda and Iris gave him a faint smile for his attempt at humor as Moira continued to scream out that their 'host' was a lying bastard.

"Wonder if we're gonna get a last request? Cause let me tell you, I am really hungry right now."

"TOMMY!"

"What!? I'm just saying that getting kidnapped makes one hungry is all!"

Thea just snorted as Laurel glared at him and Lance shook his head and muttered something nobody could really understand and probably didn't want too for that matter. "MY DADDY IS GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES!"

"WILLIAM!"

"S-Sorry, mommy..." Whimpered the young boy and making Samantha feel a little guilty for yelling at her boy and quickly promising him she'd make it up to him.

Meanwhile, several miles away from the island, a certain cloaked ship was almost close to its destination.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ohh Samantha, William using language like that is definitely the least of your worries I think! Long time readers of mine may remember 'The Wheelbound' from 'What If? Making The Call', whom were mentioned earlier on in this story if I remember right.**


	33. Eastern Bound Part 4

**Disclaimer: Here we go!**

* * *

**Airspace Of Lian Yu**

"So..." Began Barry.

"That's Lian Yu." Finished Kara.

"Yep."

"Looks about as inviting as a burning building does."

"Yep."

"At least you have more room to run if there's a fire on the island." Kara remarked and Barry nodded in a thoughtful manner.

Jonas just rolled his eyes and scanned the island for several moments. Which helpfully told him where his and Barry's loved ones had been taken too. Unfortunately, it didn't tell him much about the landmines, making him frown. "Kara."

"Yeah?"

"Head out and use your X-Ray Vision to check the island for landmines. Once you do that, use your speed and flight to take care of all of them without causing too much of a ruckus."

"You got it!" Replied the young Kryptonian happily before getting off the ship.

**Meanwhile, On The Island**

It hadn't taken long for Thea to lose her cool again and tell her mom to shut the Hell up with all the screaming. Which got her an offended look from the older woman but she wasn't too concerned or all that caring about it! "That man is making up lies about your brother and yet you're choosing to be horribly rude to me!"

"Considering you spent the past few years IGNORING me, I'd say it about evens out." Sneered Thea angrily.

Her tone and words causing Moira to flinch as Lance scoffed. "Perfect, not only are we kidnapped, but we're gettin' to witness family drama first hand. Shoulda stayed in bed. Damn punk has managed to make our lives even more miserable while bein' dead. Hell of a talent."

Lance found himself getting kicked in the back of his leg rather hard by a very pissed off Thea. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DAMN DRUNK!"

Lance glared hotly at her but Laurel stepped in front of him to keep him from doing anything. "I may have my issues with Oliver, but at least I know better than to disrespect his memory in front of his family." Hissed the lawyer unhappily as a boom could be heard, followed by shouting and the like from Kovar's men.

Her father stared at her for a moment before huffing in annoyance and sat down wondering what the Hell was going on outside. "I seriously don't get how you're still a cop." Tommy said disdainfully with a shake of the head.

Naturally, this got him a glare from the older man but he didn't let it bother him any! Moira however, just decided to focus on what she felt was slander of her son's memory while promising to have a strong word with Thea at a very later time. "I will not stand for it, I just will NOT stand for that… That man's lies about my beautiful boy!"

"Oh, just like you couldn't stand to let him deal with me on his own and actually  ** _grow up_**  some." Muttered Samantha aloud.

And were she in the same cell with Moira, she'd be getting quite the unhappy look from the fellow mother! "You know, I really don't get how he's managed to get by all this time without getting exposed." Linda mused thoughtfully.

Iris nodded in agreement and added her own two cents! "I know! Sure, that beard he had for awhile made it hard for anyone to know who he really was. But turning it into a goatee/mustache look? Come on! That had bad idea written all over it!"

Here, Samantha looked a little sheepish. "Yeah… That was kinda my fault as his beard was getting to be a little irritating on my skin." Boy had she not thought that through!

"Another thing that made me distrust him." Grumbled Joe.

"If that's the case, why didn't you come forward about this!?" Exclaimed Laurel in shock.

"That's cause I made it clear to dad that he had no place interfering in Jonas' life." Iris explained while giving her dad a look.

Moira could only stare at their side of the wall in stunned silence and shock. "You mean to tell me that my brother has been alive all this time in Central City!?"

Ohh… Thea was gonna have some words with her idiot brother! Laurel and Tommy likewise weren't sure how to handle this but a scoff could be heard from Lance. He could even be heard muttering something again and chances were it wasn't something very nice! "Well, only for the past year. Before that, no idea." Informed Linda with a shrug despite the fact the Starling natives couldn't see it. Having already figured that the only reason she and her fellow Central natives were there is due to Barry's connection with the former Queen Scion.

Not that this made her any less unhappy over the situation of course! "He was stuck on this island and then forced to work for some Government agency." Samantha explained somewhat while keeping an eye on her little boy.

"Jesus Christ, Ollie."

Tommy could hardly believe that his own damn best friend had been alive all this time and never told any of them! "If that's the case, how come the punk never revealed himself? Too ashamed after causing my little girl to die!?"

"That's for him to tell all of you, not me."

As it is, Samantha doubted any of them would believe her where Oliver's premonition was concerned. "Daddy is really cool! He looks into stuff for people!"

"Say what now?" Wondered Thea as she doubted she had heard the kid right!

Who was apparently her Nephew for God's sake! "Daddy 'vestgates stuff!"

"He owns a P.I. Firm known as 'Jonas Dearden Investigations'. My son, Barry, and a friend of their's named Kara works for him. Which is why I'm not in prison anymore since it was proven I was innocent the whole time." Henry explained helpfully while knowing it would make Joe feel guilty for not believing him or Barry for years.

"And he's been shacking up with his baby momma while playing Cop instead of coming home to be with his family!?" Laurel asked in disbelief and anger.

Iris answered in the affirmative and if it was possible, Thea would have smacked her fist into her palm. "I'm gonna kill him. I'm SO gonna kill him!" Hissed the girl unhappily.

**Beach Of Lian Yu**

"Kara! What the Hell!?" Demanded to know Jonas in annoyance as he and Barry got off the cloaked ship.

Kara, who was looking rather sheepish while having soot all over her. "Sorry! I think my speed was a bit much for the mines."

A sigh came from the man. "Right, those things are old as Hell after all and I should have thought of that."

"Yes, yes you should have." Nodded Barry in agreement without thinking beforehand and got a glare for it in return.

"Well, at least the land mines are taken care of and neither of you have to worry about getting hurt because of them." Remarked Kara.

"Something I'm all too happy about by the way."

Jonas just rolled his eyes. "We may not have to worry about those anymore, but we do have to be worried about Kovar and his men."

"I could take them all out?"

"That'd tip him off that I'm not alone. And as much as it would be nice for you to get our loved ones to the ship safe and sound, I doubt my mom, sister, and the others from Starling would be that willing to go with you."

His two friends frowned at that but knew he had a very good point. "Come on, let's get going." Ordered the man and with that, they quickly made their way into the forest while keeping a good eye out for any of Kovar's men and trying to be as silent as possible.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And the fun just keeps on rolling!**


	34. Eastern Bound Part 5

**Disclaimer: And its time for more fun in the East! Well, if you can call what's going on fun anyway!**

* * *

**Nearly An Hour And A Half Later**

It'd taken Jonas, Kara, and Barry nearly an hour and a half to reach the cell block that contained Barry and Jonas' loved ones. Mostly because in addition to having to take their time in avoiding being seen, they also had an unavoidable run in or two with some of Kovar's men. Not to mention a wild animal or two that wanted them for food. But thankfully, especially for a tired Barry, they finally made it to the cell block and dispatched the guards Kovar had left. This couldn't have been better timing since both Lance and Moira were practically driving everyone up the wall with their bitching at one another by that point. Henry had long since given up trying to lighten the mood when he attempted to mimick the sounds of a Harmonica. Of course it probably didn't help that it had pissed off Joe and as well as Lance since both Henry and Tommy had taken to singing while Henry had been mimicking the Harmonica sounds.

"Wait a minute, I remember you!" Called out Laurel in shock as some thin looking guy and a green leather wearing man showed up.

To her's and everyone else's further shock, the green clad leather wearing man pulled down his hood. "OLLIE!?"

"Shh! You wanna alert Kovar's men that we're here!?" Asked Jonas to his little sister in a harsh manner that had her glaring at him as he and Barry worked on getting them out of the cells.

"Uhh, gee, let me think about that for a second, you big jerk!"

"Why are there only two of you!? Where's the rest of the rescue party!?" Demanded to know Moira with a wide eyed look of surprise and shock at the sight of her baby boy!

"And for that matter, where's William?" Barry wondered once he finally got the cell door unlocked and got several hugs after cutting off the ropes to their hands.

Including quite the passionate kiss from Linda! Jonas frowned at that as a scared and worried Samantha came to his side quickly. "That man took him to use as leverage against you."

Jonas closed his eyes at that with a frustrated groan as he got the cell door to the Starling bunch opened.  _Kovar is a dead man!_

"As for why its just us, we're all that's needed for a rescue party." Barry explained as he helped get the Starling bunch's hands freed up while Jonas held on to a tearful Samantha.

Naturally, this bit of information really didn't settle well with some people! Namely, Moira, Lance, and Joe! Joe would even strike Jonas in the jaw to show his anger at him. "I KNEW having you around was a mistake!"

"Do NOT push me, Detective! Because now is NOT the time." Growled out Jonas as he got in the other man's face.

Henry however, managed to separate the two. "Now is not the time for this. And as far as I'm concerned, Joe, Jonas being around has never been a mistake in any way."

A glare was even coming from the former inmate as he stared at Joe. And he wasn't the only one glaring at the man as his daughter and Barry were doing the same. Which was enough to make the good Detective look away in shame and anger.  _That man never learns…_ Thought Linda to herself with a sigh and shake of the head.

Jonas decided to get things back on track. "Look, we can save the reunions and bitch fests for later because right now, we need to find William and get the Hell out of here!"

"I do not know, I find it most amusing watching you Americans tear into one another." Declared a voice that had the whole group looking towards the source.

Which was none other then Konstantin Kovar himself, but he wasn't alone as he had William in his grasp right in front of him! Several of his men were with him as well. "Dude, usin' a kid as a hostage is seriously low!" Tommy said angrily as Samantha shouted out for her son in fear.

But Kovar merely chuckled. "Perhaps you find it to be such a way, but I do not. For one uses any means at disposal to accomplish goals."

"Let my son go! This is between you and me, Kovar!"

"And miss great opportunity to destroy you by killing those you love in front of you as payment for ruining my plans? No, Mr. Queen, I think not."

To everyone's horror, the man pulled out a gun and placed it against the side of a tearful William's head. Prompting Jonas to quickly ready an arrow. "Drop the gun or the arrow goes straight in between your eyes!"

"Hmmph, I doubt you have the skill to accomplish such a thing, Mr. Queen. So no, I think not. But I suggest you drop your weapon instead, hmm?"

Jonas just growled in anger but didn't move a muscle. "You know, you're a real piece of work." Declared a female voice in disgust.

But before Kovar or anyone else could see who had said that, a blur appeared and his men were down for the count as he found himself without his gun. Not to mention young William being safely in the arms of his mother! "What!?"

Jonas just smirked at the man as Iris got a good look at the new woman in a rather interesting outfit.  _Oh ho! Kara's got some explainin' to do!_

Girl might be without the glasses, but she'd been around her long enough to recognize her regardless of whether or not she wasn't wearing them and in some Superman like outfit! The same could be said for the rest of the Central bunch as well! "Seriously!?" Wondered Joe but an elbow and a glare from not only Iris but Barry as well got him to keep quiet.

"Bringing friends with you was bad idea, Mr. Queen!" Snarled Kovar as he came forward, only to have an arrow go into his knee.

"AUGH!"

"Actually, I found it to be a really GOOD idea. Especially since one of 'em is bullet proof and can move as fast as she wants too."

Those who had known Jonas/Oliver for years prior to him ending up on Lian Yu could only stare at him in shock for his having successfully used a bow and arrow. "Too bad you didn't put that thing where it would hurt the most." Grumbled Thea darkly with her arms crossed as looks came her way.

"What!? I can't be the only one who thinks that way!"

The males present, Jonas included, shuddered at the imagery of her words. "Besides, if Old Man Thompson was here, he'd have said something much worse!"

"And considering he's a Vietnam Vet who uses an Outhouse cause he thinks indoor plumbing is the Government's way of monitoring people, you know he can!" She added seconds later as Laurel winced in rememberance of that particular individual.

"You know some interesting people in the Glades, Thea." Tommy told her with raised eyebrows.

Moira would have had a conniption fit if Kovar hadn't decided to get things back on track. "This is no time for jokes and laughing!"

"Agreed. Barry, Supergirl, get the others out of here."

"But what about you!?"

Not even bothering to look at his mom, Jonas answered. "I'll be fine as I can handle Kovar. Now go!"

"You and I are gonna have a long talk when this is over, Kid." Lance told him as he, Joe, Henry, Kara, and Barry began to get the others to make their leave.

"Make the bad man pay, daddy!" Shouted William above the screams of denial and the like from mainly Moira.

"Yeah, so I can make you pay as well!"

A roll of the eyes and a smirk from the former castaway could be seen on his face from those remarks but it didn't last long once they were all gone and it was just him and Kovar. "Since I am unarmed, why not fight with our fists, hmm? Otherwise, is unfair fight."

Jonas just sneered at him. "You would say that when I have the upper hand here. But fine, I'll do it your way. Not like I need my equipment to bring you down anyway."

Quickly, the former Queen Scion disarmed himself and placed his bow and quiver in an out of the way place before pulling off his hood and the leather jacket. Revealing a black t-shirt underneath it and placing them next to his equipment. Kovar merely watched in silence as he rolled up his sleeves. Soon, the two stared at one another with both having a look of deadly intent in their eyes where the other was concerned. With a yell, Kovar suddenly charged at him, a charge Jonas was all too willing to meet head on. The two quickly began to trade blows with one another and since Kovar wasn't exactly a good man, he'd even pull out a knife and use it on Jonas a time or two. Thankfully, he was able to get it out of the other man's hand after knocking it to the side. Anything that could be wrecked in the building was wrecked as the two fought a vicious battle with one another.

But it was clear that despite Jonas' youth, Kovar had age and experience on his side, even if said age and his large size limited him somewhat where speed was concerned. Both were getting quite bloody as they fought, even slamming the other's head into various surfaces. Jonas would soon find himself in a headlock however by the older man and despite his attempts to get free by elbowing the man as hard as possible, it wasn't doing much good. A sadistic chuckle escaped from Kovar as he kept a firm grip on the younger man. "And this, Mr. Queen, is where you die. But unlike me, you will not have second chance to come back. I will enjoy making your son my heir!"

And just as he was about to snap Jonas' neck, several shots rang out and to Jonas' shock, he was able to get free. "You're welcome, Kid." Declared Lance as he dropped a hand gun he'd taken from one of Kovar's men.

He'd decided to return and it was a good thing he had or the little bastard would have been dead by now. And that was something he couldn't have! Kovar himself had several bullets to the head as he lay on the ground, his life's blood pouring out into a pool around him. Jonas just stared at him for a moment before looking in Lance's direction. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, and I mean that too." Grumbled the man sourly.

Nodding at him, Jonas went for his gear and the two headed off to meet up with the others.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I probably could have made this a much longer and dragged out fight, but I chose not to go that route. Also figured it was fairly unnecessary for Oliver to end up with those burn scars as well since things are a bit different here and all. Up Next: The final chapter! Which might include a bathroom complaint or two from Moira! Heh heh… R and R!**


	35. Eastern Bound Part 6

**Disclaimer: This is it, folks! The final chapter! Huge thanks to Arlyss for having allowed me the opportunity to continue this story in his stead. It has been a pleasure in writing it and I'm glad to have had so much support for it as well!**

* * *

**Minutes Later**

The scene that Lance brought Jonas too could only be described as loud as his mother was bitching loudly at Thea while the others just watched on. Oddly enough however, Joe was out cold on the ground and Iris was looking both amused and impressed. "For cryin' out loud, he was being a jerk and I had every right to knock his lights out!" Yelled out an annoyed Thea while wishing like Hell Roy was around!

"Any particular reason you knocked out the good Detective, Speedy?" Asked Jonas curiously before their mother could start up again.

Thea looked at him and shrugged. "Oh, you know, he was mouthin' off about you and I wasn't having it since only I'm allowed to do that since its my sisterly right and all."

"I have to say, girl has a damn good right hook." Iris added in an impressed manner with amusement laced in her voice.

Linda and the others, minus Moira and Joe for obvious reasons, had to agree on that! "You're not mad I knocked your dad out?"

"Nah, sometimes, my dad is a little too headstrong for his own good."

_Payback at last for not letting me join the Police Academy!_

Thea was a little surprised by that but decided not to argue against it. "He's also a little on the stubborn side to the point you practically have to throw something heavy at him to get him to realize certain things can be a real thing." Added Barry with a nod.

"Like the importance of keeping an eye on the child of someone like Mathis." Kara added with a shrug as Jonas just shuddered slightly over that whole thing.

Lance stared at her for a moment before speaking. "Even I was keepin' an eye on that girl for cryin' out loud! Its just common sense to do with children of people like him!"

And people thought he was a crap cop! "Speakin' of which, does that Russian have a kid of his own?" Wondered the man, causing a frown to appear on Jonas' face.

"I… I honestly have no idea."

Scoffing was heard. "Somethin' to look into then."

The former castaway couldn't help but heavily agree on that as the last thing he needed was Kovar's kid coming after him for revenge! "Be that as it may, you and I are going to have a VERY long talk, Thea. And don't think for a minute you'll be getting out of one yourself, Oliver!"

Linda leaned in to Barry and whispered to him. "Uhh, she does know he's an adult, right?"

Her boyfriend couldn't help but chuckle in amusement at that one. "I sure hope so." Whispered back the CSI of the Investigations Firm as Thea heavily protested the whole thing.

"Who on Earth is Roy!?"

"Uhh, my boyfriend from the Glades? The one I tend to live with when I'm not stayin' at Laurel's place?"

Moira's eyes widened at that as Jonas just glowered as his big brother instincts came to the surface. " **WHAT!?** That is improper, young lady! Do you hear me!? Improper for a young lady of your social standing!"

"Oh please, like I give a damn about any of that. And is anyone surprised my dearest mother chooses instead to focus on that instead of actual more important things? Like, oh, I don't know, being an ACTUAL mother?"

Shakes of the head was her answer despite the fact that those from Central didn't even know the woman! "This… This is really not how I expected a reunion to go." Muttered Jonas to himself lowly.

Which earned him a snort from Samantha. Laurel however, had finally had enough as she turned her attention to Oliver with a glare. "We can discuss all that for later, but for now, I think its time 'Jonas' here explained himself."

If she was expecting him to cower or try and charm his way out of that, she was in for a rude surprise as he matched her glare with his own instead! "That can wait until we get back to Starling." He replied in a no nonsense tone of voice.

"Yeah, no shock there." Scoffed Lance, which got him Jonas' attention.

"Do you want my sister to knock you out too? Or better yet, someone with super strength like Supergirl here?"

Now normally, he wouldn't have done that, but Jonas was agitated and tired! Kara just waved awkwardly as everyone looked at her as Lance scowled at her and Jonas. Interestingly enough, Thea looked quite eager to hit him if the whole punching her open palm was any indication! "But before that, there's something I need to show you guys. And before it gets asked, I never had a chance to do one for Sara considering that a majority of the time I was trying to stay alive." Informed Jonas somewhat truthfully as he began to walk off while motioning for everyone to follow.

"But what about my dad?"

"I'm not carrying him." Immediately stated Henry.

"He's too heavy for me." Added Barry.

Similar remarks were heard from Tommy, Lance, and even William much to the amusement of those present. "For the love of Rao, I'll do it."

"Is, is there a facility somewhere that I can use the restroom in?" Asked Moira as she chased after her son as Kara hoisted Joe over her shoulder and began to follow like the others.

"The whole island can technically be considered a place to use the restroom, mom!" Called out Jonas without looking back.

Completely missing the unhappy look from her in the process. This would also unfortunately serve to start up a new wave of bitching from her about how it wasn't anywhere near appropriate for a woman of her status to do her private business like some sort of savage. Sparking Thea to make cutting remarks while Kara, Barry, and those from Central aside from Joe to wonder how the Hell Jonas managed to avoid becoming such a huge priss! Jonas just grumbled in annoyance as Samantha and William kept close by to him. Both also not liking the news of their home having been blown to bits courtesy of Kovar. "Dude, I gotta ask, are you comin' back home now that we all know you're alive and all that?" Tommy asked of his best friend and brother in all but blood as he came up to him and his kid and baby momma.

Which was a huge damn surprise to him even though it really even shouldn't be considering what a man whore Ollie was back in the day! The bickering between the Queen ladies immediately stopped as the group walked, curious to see what Jonas/Oliver had to say. "I… I'm not sure. Central's become my home. But that's a conversation that can wait for another day."

Tommy frowned but accepted that answer as Thea came up and wisely chose not to bug him about that and instead ask questions of how in the Hell he managed to become a Private Investigator of all things. Something the others were quite curious on and Jonas was all too willing to answer. Naturally, Moira felt that sort of work was beneath her boy and intended to have a strong word or two with him about the importance of where he truly needed to focus his attention on once they were alone.  _Uh-oh, I know that look on Mrs. Queen's face. She's gonna try and force Ollie into her way of thinking and it probably won't end well…_ Laurel thought to herself with a frown.

Wondering slightly as to why she even cared! Eventually, Jonas brought the group to a trio of graves, one of which caused gasps and some watery eyes to occur in the cases of Moira and Thea. "D-Dad's here!?"

"Yeah. He… Yeah." Tried Jonas lamely.

"And the other two?" Wondered Henry curiously.

"The Gulong family, Yao Fei and his daughter, Shado. Two of the greatest people I ever met and who had a hand in helping me survive this Hellhole."

Jonas' arm around Samantha tightened somewhat but she wasn't gonna complain as this was quite obviously a heavy moment for her boyfriend. Choosing instead to rest her head against him in a show of silent support. "And somehow, you never got a chance to put a marker for my little girl?"

Turning to the man with a stony expression on his face, the former castaway spoke. "No. Cause like I said earlier, Quentin, it was a near daily struggle just to survive here."

The two had a stare off but it didn't last long as Lance saw something in the younger man's eyes that made him choose to back down. Henry murmured a prayer for the three buried on the shores of Lian Yu as it was something they deserved. "Come on, let's go home." Jonas said after several minutes of silence.

Quietly, the group, minus a still out cold Joe, agreed. But not before making a marker for Sara next to Robert, Yao Fei, and Shado. The silence among them continued until they got to the beach and Jonas revealed their transport. "Whoa! Is that a real space'hip!?" Asked William excitedly.

Causing Jonas and several others to chuckle. "Yep, sure is, Kiddo!"

"COOL!"

"The Wheelbound would SO love to have something like this."

Jonas snorted and would have said something but something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and pulled away from his sister and girlfriend to go and get it much to the combined confusion of the group. Confusion that only furthered when they saw him pick up some kind of cloth and then grabbed a log, put the cloth on it, and stuck an arrow through it. "Okay… What the Hell was that about?" Wondered Tommy curiously.

Making his way back to the group, the former Queen Scion looked at the curious if confused faces. "Tribute to the memory of a man I once considered a brother."

His words made everyone all the more curiouser but they didn't press for details. Even if Moira was wanting to do exactly that! Soon, the group was off in the Alien Transport ship but unfortunately, they'd have to make a stop in China so Moira and a couple of others could use the bathroom much to Jonas' exasperation! What the future held next for him however, he wasn't sure but he wouldn't hide from it. Especially when he had his friends and loved ones by his side.  _And to think, this all happened because of a premonition…_

One that thankfully never came to be thanks to making different choices.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And that, as they say, is that! Once again, huge thanks to Arlyss (and hopefully he enjoyed what I did with Joe in this chapter!) and as well as to everyone else for having supported me and this story! Hope this will have been worth the wait and yes, there will be a sequel. But it won't be for a long while as I want to focus on other projects for awhile. And please, do feel free to send in suggestions on things he could investigate in the sequel! R and R!**


End file.
